Harry Potter and the Imperial Grand Order ( Old )
by gundamvsmacross
Summary: Lord Julius Weber-Dragunov notices an Unopened Letter for the Boy Who Lived. Realizing who the boy is and his relation to him. Events unfold that would shake the Magical World. A Certain Flowery Magus also takes this Oppurtunity to unleash Mayhem in the Form of a certain King of Knights.
1. Letter Prolouge

Prolouge

" The Letter "

**July 31st 1991 Seelow Heights Fortress , Germany.**

_"Imperial Academy of Magecraft and Sorcery_  
_"The Cupboard Under the Stairs , Little Whinging 4 Privet Drive - Britain_  
_"Mr Hadrian Jameson Potter-Peverell ( Black - Partial , Dragunov - Partial )_

_"The Imperial Academy of Magecraft and Sorcery has accepted you as a Member of the Imperial Academy as Cadet/Recruit. We Expect your Reply No later than August 31st. Failure to Reply will assume that you the Recepient wish to attend another Institution or Private Tutorship and We shall Respect such Endeavors. "_

_Sincerely , Vice Admiral Edgar Williamson Ashford_

_..._

" Hmmmm ? A Letter ? Interesting. C-Cupboard under the stairs !? " Julius Weber-Dragunov asked himself.

" and This Name...The Boy Who Lived ? The Imperial Academy ? I understand given the Boy is Famous but for the Letter to end up in my office ultimately...This is not good. Am i Related to Him ? It says Partial Dragunov Blood. But who ?...No wait. There's only one person that could've made him related to me...Elizabeth ? Little Lily ? My Sister was alive...but died anyways...I must Speak with Father and Grandfather. This Boy. He is our last Link to Elizabeth. " Julian stood up from his Chair and proceeded to inform His Head of House and Liege Lord. " If This Letter suggests anything. My Nephew is being treated like filth... I Shall Not Stand For this ! Not When its my Blood ! So Mote it Be ! " Julius Vowed.

**Seelow Heights Fortress " The Vault "**

**" **Julius ? What is Wrong My Son ? Is it your Mother Acting up again ? " Asked Lord Erwin Weber , Lord of House Weber and Patriarch of the Weber Clans.

" No Father, It appears to be worse than that. I was given a letter to One Hadrian Jameson Potter-Peverell...Your Alleged Grandson and my Nephew. " Julius Stated firmly.

" I hope this is not a Joke my Boy , BECAUSE I SHALL NOT HEAR OF ANY BASTARDS FROM ANY OF YOUR SIBLINGS ! " Shouted an Enraged Erwin.

" No Father. From my Own Conclusion. He is the Son of Elizabeth. She Survived Father ! Her name became Lily Potter ! " Julius Said.

" Are you Sure !? Is this not a Possible Ploy by that Manipulative Fool in Scotland !? That Rubbish about taking down Gellert in 45. As if anyone could beat a Son of my Father-in-Law ! and Elizabeth !? She Died Son ! She died in that Plane Crash ! I do not want your Sisters and Mother to feel such pain again... " Erwin Stated Firmly to his Son.

" Father. The Letter is An Acceptance Letter to the Academy Here in Germany. The Letter even States he has Partial Black and Dragunov Blood ! " Julius Said.

" If that is the Case. We must get him. We must raise him here ! " Erwin Said Calmly.

The Wheels of Fate Begin to Turn.

In the Grass Fields of Avalon.

The Once and Future King lays on tree.

Sleeping.

Waiting.

For when Her People will need of their King once more.


	2. Chapter 1 : Opening Salvo

Chapter I : Opening Salvo

* * *

**Seelow Heights Fortress , Germany July 29th 1991 **

" I assume the Information you've gathered is Accurate ? Because if this gets out without confirmation , the Parliament will be at a stalemate weather or not to retrieve the Boy Who Lived to our Shores. Remember Germany and Britain are still at odds especially considering that Brat Dumbledore thinks he can influence us. But We are older and wiser. Grindelwald was but one more black mark to our History afterall. " Wizard Marshall Joe said.

" But Grandfather ! He is our Blood ! My Nephew for Odin's Sake ! We have to retrieve him ! " Julius shouted " Who knows what that Manipulative Old Fool might do to him ! Heck he probably is using our own blood for his games ! "

" Calm Down Julius ! This is unbecoming of a Lord of your status ! " Erwin shouted back at his son.

" Father. This is Elizabeth's Son ! Her Child ! The Letter was Addressed to a damn CUPBOARD FOR ODIN's SAKE ! " Julius replied angrily. " I don't want to know what horror's he probably has been forced to endure...my own Nephew..."

" I know my Son. and whoever has offended us will dealt with accordingly. isn't that right my Liege ? " Erwin Said

" A Cupboard ? A FUCKING CUPBOARD !? What Animals was my own Great-Grandson given to !? This is now a matter of Imperial Law ! Whoever dares to manhandle my own Flesh and blood will face the consequences ! Gods be Damned for this cruelty ! " Joe Shouted at them.

" So what now ? Will Parliament allow this Grandfather ? " Julius Asked his Grandfather

" I shall convene my Closest Advisers and Servants. Hopefully one of them suggests Invasion or Rescue. " Joe Stated back. " I am Hoping that Merlin suggests simply steamrolling into their Ministry of Magic and declaring a mass Squibifying Attack "

" My Lord , Please do not actually attempt that. Several Families are still Loyal to the Pendragon Cause ! The Bones , Longbottoms , Greengrasses to name a few ! " Erwin Replied

" Alright alright , i wont turn our Loyalists into Squibs. But those who followed what's his name ? Moldyvort ? Something French i dunno , it sounded dumb " Joe Replied.

" I believe his name was Voldemort , Grandfather. And yes it does sound dumb since it literally means Flight From Death. " Julius Answered

" Hahahaha. So This Idiot of a Terrorist is scared of Death ? Imagine sending in our Death Korps against him. " Joe heartily said. " I Shall Speak with Parliament , I expect you Julius to be there. "

" Yes Grandfather. Please , we need to rescue him. And i do understand that i am being emotional here. Its just. Little Lily was Mother's Favorite and seeing her waste even now is painful " Julius said Sadly.

" I Know Grandson , Seeing my Little Girl simply talking blindly to her Familiars does worry me. Either Way , Britain will feel our might one way or another " Joe said with much resolve.

* * *

**Imperial Parliament Building in Berlin , Germany August 18tb of 1991 **

And Thus at the Imperial Parliament Building Volkshalle did the Emperor of the Unified Empires of Terra told his 2000 Vassals of the News that his Great-Grandson by his Wife of the House of Dragunov ( An Offshoot of the Pendragon Line ) had endured untold nightmares under supposed " Relatives " in Britain , the Very Country He is heir to.

" My Liege ! This is Direct Attack on an Heir of Camelot ! This is tantamount to War ! " Shouted one of the Imperial Lords.

" I Agree with Lord Harker ! My Liege , What must we do ? If the public ever learn of this...it could ruin an entire Kingdom ! " Shouted Lord Hathaway.

" My Lords ! While i heartily agree with Going to War with Britain " Emperor Joe stated , Earning a lot of Murmurings in the Process. " My Advisers have told me repeatedly that Diplomacy should be used first. That doesn't mean we can't put Bounties on The People complacent with the Killings of Many Pendragon Loyalists in Britain ! My Own Granddaughter was killed by their Damn Leader afterall ! " Earning a lot of Nods of Agreement.

Thus after much Debate , The Imperial Parliament decided on a Wait and See Policy regarding one Hadrian Potter. If the Heir of Camelot was ever in danger than the Empire would Deploy its Servants of Pendragon for the Heir to use against his Enemies. And much to the ICW and Dumbledore's Ire , The Empire and its Allies Issued Mass Bounties on All Death Eaters with the Highest amount on House Malfoy due to their Actions in France and during the Voldemort War.

* * *

**Seelow Heights Fortress , Germany. 1991 August 19th**

" What do you Think Merlin ? Do you think this is fine as it is ? Should i have sent you and the rest of the 7 to the Heir ? I feel as if i'm being tested by Fate once more " Joe asked his Court Mage.

" As much as i'd like to tell you to just steamroll Albion to prank the modern britons. Arturia would prolly chastise us for ruining her country even more if we invaded. " Merlin replied casually to his Friend.

" My Seer of a Daughter told me that in 3 years time. That stupid Tournament between those 3 Idiot Schools will start once more. She says Hadrian will be picked as the 4th Champion. I want you and the rest to be ready by that time Merlin. Its highly Possible we might have to wake her up for this as well. Now that would be a good prank on Britain. The Once and Future king coming back from the Dead with her Round Table and Court Mage. " Joe said.

" Hahahahaha. Truly we pranksters think alike. Still i should prolly prepare arrangements to summon the rest of the Round Table. By your Leave , Your Grace " Merlin Said.

Joe waves him off as the Magus of Flowers heads off to his Tower oncemore. " Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Master of Death. The Avenger of Britain. The Destroyer of Magic or Savior ? The Boy has too many titles according to Zel. I hope we wont be too late lad. Hold on. For we cannot have another Vortigern or Morgana. " Joe said to himself. " I fear for the Lad , little Lily. I fear he might become worse if the rot of britain festers itseld unto him. Combined with that Brat Dumbles and his band of chicken followers. The Sheep of Britain and those Inbred Cousins of my own Dark Faction. Truly i fear for the lad. Assassin , come here. I have a mission for you Henrietta "

Out of the Corner of Shadows comes a Petite Child with Red Hair , a Bespectable Green eyed Girl in a dress appears.

" Yes My Liege ? Assassin ready for Orders " answered the Servant of Assassination.

" I may ask of you to protect your Pseudo Brother. Harry Potter is his name. I believe you are aware of him via the Throne of Heroes ? " Joe Said to the Young Assassin.

" Ah yes. My Other Self and Pseudo Brother whenever i am in the Throne of Heroes. Truly a broken man he is. Master of Death he may be. But he is not me and i am not him. I am Henrietta Potter , The Assassin of Pendragon and Killer of Despots and Tyrants. " said the Red Head Girl.

" You have you're Mother's Fiery Streak. Your Mission if you choose to accept it. Is to protect your Younger Brother and ensure he has true friends. Assassination Rules of Engagement is to be enforced. Follow the Script of Fate Henrietta. Do not kill the Old Brat until necessary. We must destroy his Greater Good and his Reputation prior to his Demise. Understood ? " Joe said and asked.

" By your Command My Liege. I shall ensure that my Brother's Innocence is protected. If he even has it. May i use Spells to dissaude a certain weasel from him ? " Joe nods " Then It will be done my Lord. For this i swear as Potter and as a Servant ! So Mote it be ! " shouted the Assassin

As Assassin of Pendragon leaves for Britain. Joe muses how in a few years that Britain either rises from the Ashes or burn till it fades. " Oh Arturia , i wonder what you would do in this time. The Fuyuki Grail War is in 3 years afterall. So many interesting events. The Triwizard Tournament , The 4th Fuyuki Grail War and the Possible Euro-Briton War. So many events and i still cant put a finger on who i should bet on. I wonder what girl little harry will end up with. The Heiress of House Bones ? The Greengrass Girl ? That Dagworth-Granger Girl ? Or Maybe that Half Humonculi the Einzberns are interested about. We shall see you then Harry Potter. Hopefully you will turn out like Harrison or Harold. If not.. well. We shall see indeed. Toujours Pur Young Harry. "

* * *

**Imperial Chaldea Facility " Iron Fortress of Blood " August 19th 1991**

" Projects Gunner and Prism is nearing completion "

" Good. Good. Our Liege may enjoy these new Classes we are creating. I hear Britain is nearing its brink as our Parliament is losing patience with the British Ministry and the ICW-Led Dumbledore. If all goes well , these new Servant Classes will bolster our existing forces ! "

" Yes Director. Also if the rumor mills is to be taken into account , it seems Assassin of Pendragon has been sent to britain on a Classified Mission. "

" I Can see why. Aside from being British , Young Henrietta is also one of Lord Harrison's Counterparts yes ? "

" Affirmative Director. However she states that she is older than him by a longshot "

" The Joys of being a Cybernetic Assassin. I will suggest to the Emperor of sending one of our Latest Summoned servants as backup. Any Suggestions Gentlemen ? "

" I Believe sending in Dr. Jekyll and Jack the Ripper would provide intel along with That Berserker "

" Honest Opinions eh ? Good. Send them in. I shall speak to our Liege of the latest developments. Maybe He'll triple our budget "

" Yes , Director "

" Dismissed "

* * *

Author's Notes

So Chapter 1 is done. Ill try to give out chapters possiby 2-3 Per week provided my schedule can handle it. Next Chapter will have the Brits and Harrys Pov ! This Fic is interconnected with some of my other works in progress. Every Chapter Trivia is a Servant Profile. Mostly OCs.

* * *

Servant Profile : Assassin of Pendragon ( OC )

True Name : Henrietta Rosette Potter

A Temporary Servant in the Pendragon Faction. She serves as the Intelligence and Assassination side of the Pendragon Servants.

Class : Assassin ( Can be Summoned as Archer/Gunner )

Noble Phantasm : Death's Shot

A Noble Phantasm similar to Other One Hit Noble Phantasms. It takes the Form of a Specialized Anti-Personnel Sniper Rifle capable of taking out Enemy Servants or Magical Individuals with ease. Especially if they are of the Leader Kind.

Agility : A

Endurance : C

Luck : D

Strength : D+

Mana : A+

NP : B+ ( More effective on Leaders )

History : Henrietta Rosette Potter in her World was the Twin of the " Boy Who Lived " but given how she eventually became a Heroic Spirit with her deeds , it is clear that she is the Girl-Who-Lived in her Reality. Raised by Agency and often hired by both the Clock Tower and the Magus Association , She in the lack of a better word is the Magus Killer of her World , Having Killed over more than 500 Magus and Wizards alike and even managing to Injure Altrouge Brunestud of her world prior to being driven off by Primate Murder. Her Cold Demeanor to most who encounter her , stems from the fact that she was raised to be a weapon. Summoned as Assassin of Pendragon , she shows emotion to Emperor Joe as she recalls fond memories of the man often sending her gifts as a young child. Despite her appearance , she is Mentally Age 25 but with the Body of a 12 Yr Old. Though she can actually age herself , she prefers her younger form to escape notice in her Assassinations and to use small spaces for escapes. She is said to be Older than Most Incarnations of Harry Potter Servants whom are usually 21 and below.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Sorting

Chapter II : The Sorting

* * *

**Seelow Heights Fortress , Germany August 31st 1991**

A Day Prior to his Nephew's Journey to Hogwarts , Lord Julius Weber-Dragunov wonders if he could've saved his sister when the Voldemort Crisis was ongoing back in the 70's. He feels guilt now knowing she didn't die as a child and even got a family albeit only briefly after researching Lily Potter , amused by how she was the Brightest of her Generation and was considered by many as a New-blood or how Britain calls them " Muggle-born's ". He detests the British Descriptions of their Mundane Brethren , how hates that the British Pureblood's would detest their own countrymen baffles him. He looks over the Letters for Bones , Abbott , Greengrass , Macmillan and to Clock Tower itself , with the purpose of calling them forth for the Heir to have allies and to ready the Heir for his role in the coming years. Just 3 more years. 3 damn years before we can even get him out. He looks to the window and see's outside the Thousands of Troops getting ready to retake Russia for Anastasia. " May the Gods protect you Little Harry. I pray that Artemis protects you with her light at night. " Julius said while praying for the Survival of his Nephew.

* * *

**Hogwarts Train September 1st 1991**

Harry Potter was a weird child. When he but a baby , he could understand most of what was happening around him , like he did this before. Even at the age of one , he remembered portions of his past life which frankly would have disturbed his parents if they ever learned of it. Not that it would matter now considering his parents were killed by some lunatic years before. Despite being used as a slave by his own supposed " Relatives , like he can believe he is related to them. He has actually known of Magic far longer with some odd memories that he clearly knows should not be his. Memories of a Battlefield on a field. With Knights all around him dying by the dozens. Harry still doesn't know whose memories those were but he feels like something was definitely wrong when He and Hagrid went to Ollivanders and got his Wand , 11 Inches Elder Wood with an Unknown Core that even the Famed Wand Maker states that it was an early wand made by his ancestors during the Time of Arthur for Merlin apparently. He then looks to the other person in his Compartment , a Girl of his Age named Henrietta Rosette Reon-Edelfelt (1). From observing her , he feels that she is similar to him in some ways. Broken. He notes that she just prefers to look at the window and sighing a lot. Earlier she repelled an Annoying Red Head Kid , A Blonde Pounce and his 2 Bookies and Some Bushy haired Girl asking for a Toad. A Toad ? Seriously ?. He surprisingly knows what the Sorting will be like since Henrietta mentioned a Damn hat that looks into your head and yells out what House you belong to. He notes how Henrietta told him that She and Him will be Fellow Housemates. He then hears that they are nearing the Castle and he proceeds to get his robes as Henrietta was already dressed earlier for some reason.

* * *

**Sorting Feast , Hogwarts , Somewhere in Scotland September 1st 1991.**

" MERLIN's HOUSE ! " Shouted the Sorting Hat when it came Henrietta's Turn. Shocking the Entire Great Hall and the Staff. Henrietta smirks at the Prank left behind by Merlin. She knew of course considering he told her a lot about Hogwarts when She summoned him before she became a Heroic Spirit. She looks at Harry and sends a Smile his way. Reminding him of what she told him.

Albus Dumbledore was confused as with most of the Great Hall. Merlin had a House in Hogwarts ? But how and why wasn't anyone else sorted there !? He then began thinking of a Plan to influence the Reon Girl but stopped when he remembered that Her family could easily declare war on Britain if she were to come home spouting good things about him. He just hopes she is the only one to be sorted to that House.

Harry was worried. Henrietta said that they'll be together in the Same house , but he never heard of Merlin's House before. In fact it seems everybody has never heard of it before. He considers his options but decides to accept that if they will be in the same house than its better than the rest. He looks at the Headmaster and remembers how he cast the fidelius for his Parents , and after remembering his talk with the goblins regarding his Godfather and his Inheritance he decides to side with Henrietta. Thus when his name is called , He enters onward. Looking at Henrietta , she smiles and nods at him and he nods to her as he sits upon the stool.

_" What an odd Mind you have Mister Potter " Said the hat. _Harry is visibly shocked but at the same time curious. _" Well yes most Muggle-borns would be shocked by me " the hat said. " Now I've been told to sort you to Gryffindor House like your Parents by the Headmaster. But. It seems you and the Reon Girl are of similar mindsets. " _Harry contemplates this quietly but considers Henrietta as a good friend by now. " Id like to be in the same house as her " Harry replied. _" Of Course , You are going there. Better to enjoy the Faces of everyone when it does happen afterall. Besides , Merlin himself once said " Great Minds are sorted into my House ". " So Better Be..._

" MERLIN's HOUSE ! " Shouted the Sorting Hat.

As the words of the Sorting Hat ended. Pandemonium ensued while Henrietta merely clapped for her new Housemate " _Oh Merlin , I owe you one for this. I'll probably break the Plans of the Old Goat while i'm here after all. " _Henrietta mused as Harry took his Seat next to her. " This year is gonna be fun Harry ! Really Fun ! " Henrietta said to her friend. " Yeah i think so too " Harry Replied as the Chaos around them continued.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as the newest member of his staff began mingling with his fellow professors. Learning that the Man was an Imperial Professor and actually had Power in Britain due to his status as the Current Lord Myrddin made him dangerous in Dumbledore's eyes. Dangerous for his Personal Power and Dangerous to the Pureblood's as Professor Merlin keeps spouting how the Empire taught him that Magic is Magic no matter what your Blood Status is. Albus Dumbledore then decides to once more plan against these new arrivals , not realizing how utterly futile it would be in the following years.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry for the Delays for Chapter 2 as my phone dying for some reason crippled my ability to play FGO for a while and i don't know how to recover it in a manner i'm aware of. I wont be covering Years 1-3 and instead the next Chapter will be an Interlude covering all 3 Years in a descriptive Manner. Year 4 will be the Main Point of the Story After all.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Merlin / Emrys Myrddin

Class : Grand Caster

Noble Phantasm : Garden of Avalon

Agility :D

Endurance : D

Luck : C

Strength : C

Mana : EX

NP : EX

History :

The Grand Caster Merlin ! Summoned by Neo-Chaldea ( the Imperial Chaldea ) , Merlin serves as one of their Chief Advisors regarding Magical Issues and also serves as Political Adviser in some instances. He is the Caster of Pendragon although he does share that Role with Morgana Le Faye ( Unknown if will appear in future Chapters or even in this storyline ). He is also the Head of his own House in Hogwarts as part of a Prank on Britain.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Imperial Wizard Marshall

Chapter 3 : The Imperial Wizard Marshall

* * *

**The Tower of Elysium. Location Unknown. The Lord Marshall's Office. September 2nd , 1991.**

The Empire , A Vast Territory of Magical and Mundane based in Europe. Led by the Emperor , Janus , and the Imperial Wizard Marshall Joe. Not known to many however is the fact that they are essentially the Same Person in Different Bodies called Shades by the Wizard Marshall. They are also on the brink of civil war regarding issues such as the Emperor's apparent insensitive remarks towards the world and its people. Used to spy on many of the Nobility and even Enemies of the Empire , One of whom is currently attending Hogwarts to otherwise prank on the Old Goat of Britain and to see if his Great Grandson is Worthy of Artoria's Kingdom."

Wizard Marshall Joe looks outside the Tower of his Fortress , Hidden using Advanced Magics he himself created he sighs as the Empire begins Mobilization to finally retake Russia from the Communists and reinstall Anastasia Romanova to her rightful place as Empress of Russia. He looks to the Knights guarding his Room and asks the Leader on his opinion of the Upcoming War.

" I believe its been a long time coming and if we continue putting it off , We'd be making Heiress Anastasia Angry " Said the Head Knight. " Also , It would help us in the long term as the USSR and the Warsaw Pact Forces are already being pushed back by our Proxy Forces led by Generals Weber , Elrond and Knight Commander Orys. Has the Magus Association been made aware of our Intentions , Sire ? " Asked the Knight.

" Yes. I even told Zeltrech considering He is one of the 12 Wizard Marshalls aside from myself that is currently in Europe. I Even had to Inform my Sister and the Dead Apostles not to interfere or they would be labeled as Enemies of the State. " Replied the now tired Marshall. " Deploying my Shades along with Keeping my Emperor Persona will slightly drain me for a while but all is going well. Any Word from Merlin ? Last i heard he was taking That Boy , Jeanne's Descendant and one of my Shades to backup Little Etta and Possibly make sure Little Harry has a sufficient Guard " The Marshall Asked.

" Yes , Sire. Lord Merlin States that he is using his Persona as the 12th Lord Myrddin to Authenticate his Role in the Wizarding Society and to Prank the Purebloods. He also sent a several Vials from the Potter Heir's Sorting. " The Head Knight replies while giving his Liege several memory Vials.

" Good old Merlin. This Better be funny , also make sure that the Goblins know how utterly agitated i am at their lack of Cooperation. Remind them how i could easily wipe them out using one of my Ancient Magics. " Said the Marshall.

" Yes , Sire. Should we also Remind them of the Last Time they rebelled ? " Asked the Head Knight.

" Of Course. Tell them in vivid Detail how i could easily replace them with my own Bankers here in Berlin. " Replied the Marshall as he perusezd the Vials with interest. " Dismissed Commander , Ill ask for protection later when i go home "

" Yes , Sire " Said the Head Knight.

Moments after being left alone

" Merlin you magnificent bastard ! ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS ! LOOK AT THEIR FACES ! I'll Show this to the Family later. Still , Merlin's House eh ? Egotistical Bastard of a Wizard you are. I'll have to Contact Atlas and tell Flamel how the Brat is endangering Children again. I Hope Julius got those letters sent , I cant have my Great Grandson lack a Power Base. " Checks over the Folders detailing Contracts. " Bones , Greengrass , and Black bethrodal Contracts. All Active. Well Little Harry , You are one lucky Boy " Joe then laughs as many within the Tower begin panicking.

* * *

**St. Petersburg , Russia. December 19th 1991**

" KEEP MOVING FORWARD ! NOT ONE STEP BACK YOU DAMN DOGS ! THAT'S RIGHT ! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BUNCH OF MUTT'S ! YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DIE YOU MAGGOT'S ! " Yelled General Katrin Weber to her Troops as they rush towards the now Broken Soviet Lines. Katrin was not in a good mood , her nephew was out there. Her nephew by her twin. Granted she didnt develop as much as her Twin Sister ( after finding photos of her before her " 2nd " death ). She didnt like that her Sisters Baby was out there and without protection. She didnt trust Henrietta because she wasnt stable. Though she herself wasnt exactly a stable person either if they were to ask her siblings.

Katrin could not accept that her sister died though. She was fierce as their mother when they were naught but 4 yrs old , despite her now wallowing in depression as she had to learn her baby die twice. But Katrin would not believe it. She planned on digging her Sisters grave with her two younger sisters and any brother of hers who wouldnt mind possibly seeing their supposedly dead sisters corpse. She could not believe because she still felt their twinly connection. She had to hurry and conquer this city so she could petition a role in the British Campaign or at least be part of the Group to see her Nephew. She had to. She had to make sure their family was together again. She also had a plan to take out that Voldymort person who killed her sister ( still not believing she died ) and making her nephew into an orphan ( or so everyone believes ). " YAH MAGGOTS BETTER NOT BE SLACKING ! MARCH FORWARD AND SHOW EM COMMIE SCUM WHAT WE IMPERIAL MAGES ARE MADE OF ! " She Yelled at her Soldiers. " I WANNA BE HOME BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND BEFORE ANY OF YAH MAGGOTS COMPLAIN , REMEMBER THAT I AM KATRIN BLOODY FUCKING WEBER-DRAGUNOV ! DAUGHTER OF THE DEFENDER OF BERLIN AND THE LADY DRAGUNOV ! GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE FUCKING WIZARD MARSHALL OF THE EMPIRE AND ONE OF THE EMPEROR'S BEST GENERALS ! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DONT GIVE ME A VICTORY YAH FUCKING WIMPS ! " She Yelled out frightening a few rookies but making her Veterans inspired to win the day rather than facing the wrath of a woman who singlehandedly took down the Entire KGB Magus Forces by herself.

She thus Swore to see her Nephew , Bust some British Noggins and get her Grandpa to heal her Mom's Self-Inflicted Blindness. As she swore , her Servant Archer asked if they could bombard the Enemy now. " Master. Can i go kill people now ? I've been waiting here and watch you degrade your troops but i really want some Action ! " Archer says with a pout.

* * *

**Seelow Heights Fortress , Outskirts of Berlin , Germany. October 29th 1991**

" IM HOME ! HEY ! WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY !? Yelled Katrin after busting the Gate wide open with her powerful Kick. " HELLLOOOO ?! I'M HOME ! ANYBODY HERE DAMNIT !? HEY IM ASKING HERE ! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THAT FOUNTAIN JUST TO GET SOMEONE HERE " Katrin shouted out loud.

" YAH DAMN BRAT OF A SIS ! PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING HERE ! ITS 2 IN THE FUCKING MORGEN ! " Yelled a voice familiar to Katrin.

" Ickle Xyrano having trouble welcoming your older sister fresh from the War up north !? " she teased her younger brother.

" Ickle ? We Ain't British 2nd Sister. Considering you came home , i take it Russia is ours ? " asked her Sleep Deprived Younger Brother.

" OF COURSE ! Ana-Nee Already has things covered ! " She Shouted back.

" KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA !? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE ! " Shouted from Upstairs.

" Eh ? So Where is Everybody !? " Asked Katrin

" Well Its 2 In the Damn Morgen ! You should get some shut-eye Sis. You can surprise everyone later at breakfast " Said Xyrano as he walks back to his Room.

" Well... Cant help it then. " Katrin finally said as she goes to find her room.

* * *

**Tower of Elysium , Unknown Location. December 1st 1991 **

" GRAMPS ! WHY CAN'T I GO AND VISIT MY NEPHEW !? OR BETTER YET ! WHY ISNT HE BEING RESCUED NOW !? HE'S FAMILY ! I DON'T TRUST THAT HENRIETTA OR MERLIN TO DO THEIR JOBS ! THE REPORT WE GOT SAID THAT A TROLL GOT INSIDE THEIR DAMN SCHOOL ! " Shouted by an Irritated Katrin. " HE SHOULD BE HERE ! GROWING UP WITH HIS COUSINS AND FAMILY ! NOT THAT OLD ASS SCHOOL IN THE TOP 47 ! "

" Its Quite Simple my Little Granddaughter. The Boy has a Sort of Prophecy on his head along with heir-ship of House Pendragon. " Replied the Wizard Marshall.

" THEN JUST GO AND DO IT FOR HIM ! HECK YOU COULD EVEN CHANGE BRITAIN BY YOURSELF ! YOU THE ONE THEY REFER AS THE KING OF LEGENDS ! " She shouted as he winced at being Reminded of his Title as a Grand Servant. " YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL ! "

" ENOUGH ! KATRIN MARIE WEBER-DRAGUNOV ! Shouted the Head Knight.

Katrin stumbled back as the Normally Silent Head Knight shouted at her.

" Enough Both of you. Katrin has a point. " Katrin looked at her Grandfather as he turns a page in his black book. " But that doesn't mean she is right. Because as of this moment , we simply do not have enough Firepower against a Combined Britain. Though i wouldn't mind a challenge from modern brits. "

" GENERAL KATRINA MARIE WEBER-DRAGUNOV ! " Katrin looked at her Grandpa with shock. " I HEREBY ORDER YOU TO MUSTER TROOPS FOR THE LIBERATION OF BRITAIN AND IRELAND ! BUT FIRST YOU SHALL ASCERTAIN IF HEIRESS ELIZABETH LILIAN WEBER-DRAGUNOV EVANS-POTTER IS INDEED IN STASIS AND NOT DECEASED ! " The Marshall Proclaimed.

" THY WILL BE DONE LORD MARSHALL ! " Katrin shouted with all her might as The Wizard Marshall and Head Knight Nod approvingly. " May i ask a question though ? " as the Marshall nods " Why did Merlin say that my Nephew slew the Troll ? "

" Because he did " replied the Marshall.

" But how ? " Asked the concerned Aunt.

" He projected a sword " the Head knight replied " One with enough magical power that the troll could not tank it "

" But that would mean !? " " Yes, Our Little harry is a Reincarnation. Which is why I've Ordered Merlin to continue investigations. Also do you want to pull him out by his 2nd year ? That can be arranged , provided you follow your Orders to the letter. " The Marshall said.

" OF COURSE ! ILL BE GOING NOW ! " Shouted Katrina as she left the Tower.

" Good Grief, she really is like her mother. Better send Archer to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid " Joe said to the Head Knight.

" But what of her own Servant ? "

" That's exactly the stupid thing she's going to do "

" Oh ".

" Yes , Oh ".

"It will be done milord ".

" In 3 Years the Fuyuki Grail War will start. Better clean it now than allow that damn fire to happen , I'll also ask Tohsaka if he doesn't mind me adopting his backup. What do you think , Count ? "

" The Makiri is nothing more than a Glorified Dead Apostle by now despite his own claims. I also believe by your clairvoyance that it is wise to adopt the girl before her fate as a copy of the Lesser Grail ever happens despite the fact that her other incarnations will still suffer. Cleaning the Grail will also prevent the deployment of that French Caster you spoke of , So Yes we should proceed with haste sire. " Replied the now Revealed Count Dracula.

" Any word on our Berserker ? "

" He is still rampaging in the Territory of one of the Ancestors. Why did you send him there ? "

" Because the Idiot wants to get Crimson Moon back and i ain't going to let that happen. Besides , Altrouge and I don't want our children to get in the crossfire. It will also serve to remind the Dead Apostle Ancestors that i am watching them. "

" Still sending a Berserker like him is... "

" Well , better to send a someone who hates vampire's as much as you do. "

" Indeed "

* * *

Author's Notes : Sorry for Delays. It was originally going to be an Interlude Chapter but i scratched that, Even though i could really just release it as it is ? Well ill leave it you readers if the Interlude should be released in full as it summarizes years 1-3 . If by next week there will be more chapters coming out , its probably because i got my phone fixed and i can finally play Heretical Salem.

Author's Notes : Servant Profile Info comes from FGO Wiki except the Stats which are higher due to Neo-Chaldea having added variations to the Servants themselves.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Vlad III Tepes ( Extra Verse )

Class : Lancer

Noble Phantasm : Kazikli Bey

Agility : A++

Endurance : A++

Luck : B

Strength : A++

Mana : A

NP : A+

History : Count Dracula. Vlad III " The Impaler " Tepes. One of the Lancers in Neo-Chaldea and Serving as one of their Chief Military Leaders along side Fellow Kings and Generals in the Organization.

_A celebrated hero of Romanian history, he held onto the independence of Walachia._

_A noble warrior even called the shield of the Christian world._  
_But an innocent monster whose name has spread through the world under the title of Dracula._

_In order to protect Walachia from the turkish legions, he made an example of the lords bringing ruin to his lands. He sentenced twenty thousand of the opposing turkish army to impalement, but as he carried out such severe punishment, the nobles turned against him._  
_At the very end, he was assassinated by his own people, the nobles of Walachia._

_Vlad III didn't hold back when it came to protecting Walachia's independence, and he was hated by the Turks as a demon._

_Especially in the year 1462._  
_Standing against a Turkish army of one hundred fifty thousand with only ten thousand men, he employed scorched earth tactics, and guerrilla warfare._  
_Evacuating his people to the Carpathian mountains, he left his capital wide open as he struck down the Turkish army._  
_At the time, around his capital of Târgovişte, were the forms of over twenty thousand impaled Turkish soldiers._

_Outside the towering Târgovişte ramparts, the flock of countless skewered corpses. Before its irregularity and offensiveness, the Turkish soldiers once heralded as gallant warriors completely lost their morale._  
_It's said even the one called the Conqueror, the brave Mehmed II left the words,_  
_"I do not fear any form of man, but demons are another story,"_  
_as he pulled his army out._  
_The fields of impalement at the time were three kilometers in length, one kilometer in breadth. Even after the Ottoman Empire eventually occupied Walachia, it is said this trauma is what caused them to recognize the state's right of self-governance._

_Dracula was originally a title he took for himself, and it meant "Son of Dracul," the dragon's son._

_His father Vlad II was a knight of the Holy Roman Empire's Order of the Dragon, which caused him to take the name of Dracul._  
_Lord Vlad believed in faith to the Lord, he thought that correcting injustice was how he could fulfill his obligations as a noble._  
_But the feudal lords who had learned the riches of a privileged class detested his honorable poverty, punishing the warrior who saved the Christian world through their artifice._


	5. Chapter 4 : Interlude I

Chapter 4 : Interlude I

* * *

Harry was in an Odd Situation , he surmised. He assumed Henrietta was a new to this but she apparently knew his fellow housemates than he originally assumed. Of the 3 of them , Blackthorne seems to be the only one he can tell isn't as talkative to. He also learned that Professor Merlin would be their Sole Teacher as he has A Dozen Masteries much to the shock of the other staff and the annoyance of the one with the greasy hair. He was of course glad that the Leticia Girl was nice and seemed to attract attention due to her hair. Then there's Max who he is confused about since he acts like a girl but seems to be a boy much to Etta's Amusement. He looks at the Head Table and is confused about Professor Merlin whom he vaguely feels familiar with for some reason kinda like one of those men in his dream or what his visions ? He honestly didn't know at this point other than remembering what it felt like to use magic so easily with a wand. He remembers leading an army but never against whom or what but he does remember the words " Nevermore my friend. Nevermore. " , perhaps he should ask Professor Merlin ? The man seems to be wise even as he tries to make jokes with the one with the greasy hair with no luck. He wonders though why he can see a dark cloud near the professor wearing the turban. Maybe some kind of magic dust ? He decides to stop looking at the Staff Table after someone tried to enter his shields. Knocking the Professor with the Turban even though he wasn't looking at him. He faints as the Professor proceeds to fire a green bolt at him while Professor Merlin tries to stop him with the Dark haired one. The last thing he hears is Etta and Max shouting at him to wake up.

* * *

**Moon Cell of the Imperium ,Luna Base. September 2nd 1991**

" DIDN'T I TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN ? BUT NO...YOU SAID MERLIN AND THE REST WOULD TAKE CARE OF IT ! HE GOT SHOT BY THE KILLING CURSE AGAIN !? WHERE IS HE NOW !? WHERE IS MY FATE'S DAMNED NEPHEW " Shouted an Angry Katrin while her Mother in the Background begins sobbing " SORRY MUM , I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOUT BUT HE's JUST A LITTLE BOY ! "

" My Baby's Baby is dead ? how ? why ? why my baby's baby ? " Cried the Lady Dragunov.

" Calm Down Mum , Little Harry isn't dead. He's just sleeping , Etta confirmed it after Merlin dispersed an illusion and knocked out everyone. I kinda hope the Plan will work though. " Said Julius Her first born.

" My Baby's Baby is alive ? Truly ? " asked the hoping Grandmother.

" He is. And Merlin already took care of Preparations. Its all the matter of his " betrothed's " being Transferred to the Imperial Academy as well. " said her Son.

" Betrothed's ? More than 1 ? How ? That doesn't feel right " Said Katrin.

" It activated Ok ? Not my Call. Hence why Grampa has us here and you in Godric's Hollow Cemetery digging up our sister. " said the Annoyed Brother.

" Hey ! YOU TRY AND POSSIBLY DIG UP THE REMAINS OF YOUR TWIN ! " SHOUTED THE ANGERED SISTER.

" I don't have a twin "

" Well. I do and her coffin is being dug up now. and Mum please stop crying , we'll all be home by christmas anyways. "

* * *

**Inner Sanctum , Imperial Moon Cell , Luna Base. September 2nd 1991.**

" BB , Inform my Daughter and her Children that the Boy is here and is getting examined and Ready all references to his injuries. Also ready the Files needed for the Grand Order System. " The Lord Marshall ordered while perusing a file.

" Aye Aye Senpai ! Im savoring this because you barely come here anymore ! " BB Shouted as she left to do her tasks.

" She really is enthusiastic huh ? Reckon she'll try to seduce you later ? " asked the Head Knight.

" I doubt it. But BB has always been eccentric around me. Report. " The Marshall replied.

" The Boy is headed here , unfortunately we cannot transfer Ms. Bones and Greengrass yet. Merlin says that the Wraith shot a Killing Curse at Harry before he was subdued. Harry was then taken away by Merlin stating that he and his charge's are transferring. Dumbledore grumbled but stopped when the ICW warned him not to interfere with Imperial Matters. Plans are proceeding with success and Heiress Elizabeth has been brought to the Med Bay. " said the Knight.

" Then everything is going as planned. This Prophecy on his head however. I intend to make the boy aware of everything. "

" Everything ? Including me ? " The Head Knight asked his Liege

" Oh Harrison , I would enjoy seeing his reaction to who you are. But no not you and the 7. Henrietta has already lost her Position somewhat as a result of one of our Grail's granting her wish of becoming a person once more. That doesn't mean her Servant Form isn't unavailable. " The Marshall replied.

" Then everything will continue ? "

" Why , yes. Everything will. After all , The Triwizard Tournament will be the center stage and i intend to give these bigots a show. " The Marshall said with a grin " Hell hath no fury against a Family of Monsters. Remember our House Words , Harrison. We Do no Forget. "

" We have many House Words milord. But yes i agree with those words. " The Head Knight said.

" I foresee a War that will shake britain to it's Core , Harrison. I pray that it will not be bloody enough to make our King of Knights despair once more. " The Marshall said looking to the Screen detailing Imperial Plans.

" Will She really return ? " The Head Knight asked.

" Oh She will. And it will shake the Foundation's of this World. " The Marshall replied.

* * *

Author's Notes : Chapter 5 and 6 Coming Soon possibly by the end of this week ( Probably ). Sorry for the Delays , Was sick last week and could barely move around.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Horatio Nelson

Class : Rider of Pendragon

Noble Phantasm : Victory at Trafalgar

Agility : A+

Endurance : B

Luck : B

Strength : A

Mana : A+

NP : A+

History :

The most **famous** battles of **Horatio Nelson's** career, the Nile, Copenhagen and Trafalgar, came later in his career, when he was a senior commander. Nothing created the figure we recognise as **Nelson**, on monuments around the world, more than the Battle of Trafalgar. This was the greatest naval victory in British history.


	6. Chapter 5 : Lily Potter Returns

Chapter 5 : Lily Potter Returns

* * *

**Moon Cell Medical Bay , Luna Base. September 3rd 1991. **

It was a strange day for One Lily Potter when she woke up and was immediately hugged by an woman who sat beside her bed and other's crying out that she was awake. She was more confused when the Woman hugging her called her Daughter and everyone else kept calling her sister , wasn't she a muggle-born ? Was it possible that Petunia wasn't even related to her ? Considering the Eye Colors of the people around her , maybe she should've had that Inheritance Check as Lady Dorea once asked of her. She looked further around and saw a young boy laying in a bed surrounded by children and a white haired man in strange clothes , even stranger than most wizards. She eyed the young boy and realized he looked like James but much smaller and it hit her , the boy laying on the bed was her baby. " What year is it ? " She asked.

" Its 1991 , Little Sister. " A Man with Glasses and Light Blue Green eyes said to her.

" Its been 11 yrs ? Where's James !? " Lily shouted.

" James Potter did not survive as he was hit with the Killing Curse while your Dragon Core allowed you and Harry to survive it " The Woman Hugging her before answered.

" Dragon Core ? " She asked.

" You have the Blood of the Pendragon's my Little Girl. I'm Your Mother. Elizabeth , welcome back ". The Lady Dragunov said to her now shocked Daughter.

" I'm a Pureblood ? " the shocked Lily Potter asked.

" Pureblood ? Ah. We aren't like those Stupid Bigots. We value Merits rather than just simply Bloodline Legacy's although some abilities do come from the Blood. Like your Sister Katrina , she can use normal spells but her Explosive Magic is way beyond everyone here. " The Surprisingly happy Lady Dragunov stated.

" Harry ! Why is harry in that bed !? What happened !? " Lily asked realizing her Son was still laying there.

" He got hit by a Killing Curse by Voldemort possessing a Teacher during his Sorting. He has been pulled out of Hogwarts by us as a Result with the Wizengamot and Magus Association both feeling the sting of it but mostly the Ministry , the Association was only cornered regarding certain issues. " The man with the Glasses said. " I'm Julius , Little Sister. Julius Weber-Dragunov , Current Lord of House Weber and Representative of the Imperial Academy. "

" Imperial ? I'm an Imperial ? Is Harry fine !? " Lily asked.

" He's Fine. He should awaken soon , His friends are with him. His betrothed's however are still at hogwart's to make a powerbase for him when he takes up his Heirship. " Julius replied.

" betrothed's ? More than one ? Who DECIDED THAT FOR HIM !? " Lily shouted.

" Well. It was more on the fact that he comes from Multiple Bloodline's than us making Alliances. Its with the Bones and Greengrass Families. " Julius said fearful of his Sister's Temper.

" Where was Sirius ? Alice ? My In Laws ? Anybody !? " Lily Asked angrily.

" Sirius Black is in Azkaban , Alice Longbottom and her Husband are both Incapacitated in St. Mungos and Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea were killed by Death Eaters after the attack on you and your family. I'm sorry sister but things did not go well for your son. " Julius Stated.

" Sirius ? Azkaban ? No , Alice... My In-Laws. Its like my whole world is falling apart..." Lily muttered.

" Dumbledore placed Harry with Petunia , Elizabeth. " Julius said with a sad face.

" PETUNIA RAISED HIM !? THE HEADMASTER DID THAT !? " Lily Shouted.

" Raised ? More like used as a Servant " said Katrin while amused at her Sister's temper whose similar to her own. " Hey Sis. You rest up , We'll have time to talk later and Harry will be awake. " Standing up and leaving for her Room.

" I agree , We should let you rest. Lord Myrddin , the Marshall sends for us " Julius said as he and the White haired Man left.

" Harry. My Baby. " Lily muttered as she layed back and saw her newly found family leave one by one. " I'll make them pay. This i swear ".

* * *

**Moon Cell Central Core , Luna Base. September 3rd 1991.**

BB watched with amusement as her Senpai talked with the Magus of Flowers and his Grandson regarding the Issue in Britain and how the Wizengamot are threatening " Lord Myrddin " for Kidnapping of the Heir of House Potter. " Its not like they were ever smart for magical's and our only allies are the Longbottom's , Bones , Abbotts , Greengrass and Macmillans. " Merlin stated with annoyance. " Then we should remind them , I've sent Word to my Brother who represents the Empire in Britain and I've even told the Potter's around the World that their British Line will not fall yet. " Julius said as he looked to his Grandfather.

" We will be leaving the Moon Cell and i shall be adding a Nexus Router for BB to help me in Berlin. I'm Moving our HQ to the Capital. Inform Everyone BB and have the Seven Standing by Commander " The Marshall said to his AI and Head Knight. " When Harry wakes up , he shall be enrolled at the Academy. Hopefully Ms. Bones and Greengrass will be able to transfer as well. Time is of the Essence , The Association and Church support us in exchange that we do not break the Statute of Secrecy till 2004. That is the Current Timeline for us now. We will be breaking it prior to that , 1994 will be the reckoning.

" Still are you sure ? " Merlin asked " We should prepare some more should we not ? "

" I Agree with Merlin on this Lord Marshall " Julius said.

" Artoria is nearing her return and the Fuyuki Grail War has been broken. Instead Britain will have its war. I've already taken care of the idiot Makiri and given Tohsaka his access to the Root on the Condition that he instead send his Spare Child to us. Lily wouldn't mind would she ? " The Marshall said with a smile.

" She might not. She would probably welcome it considering how Magi are. " Julius said.

" Then its settled. Tohsaka Sakura will be Sakura Potter or is it Weber-Dragunov ? " The Marshall said. " Either Way , The Einzbern's will enjoy having their Magic back , i simply asked for the services of the Magus Killer. That and Little Acht would never try to take me on considering who lets them live in my Forests. "

" Truly A genius eh ? I'll go check up on my wards now. You should see your Son as well " Merlin said as he went to the Med Bay.

" Maybe. " Joe said with a sad face.

* * *

Author's Notes

I'm on a roll today. Still no FGO Playing so im still somewhat depressed but finally got time to see Danmachi S2 and the Movie ! Which helped me with Chapter 5 coming out earlier than expected. Chapter 6 or 7 may see a Time Skip.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Henry Potter

Class : Archer

Noble Phantasm : Her Majesty's Blessing

Agility : A

Endurance : A

Luck : C

Strength : B

Mana : A+

NP : A+

History :

Harry Potter's Great-Grandfather and Father of Fleamont , Charlus , and Harlon Potter. A Lesser Heroic Spirit summoned by The Lord Marshall as his Family's Protector. He seem's annoyed that his Legacy is down to Fleamont , Harlon and Harry but is somewhat relieved that the Lord Marshall has renewed alliances with them. He is an Archer Class as a result of joining World War I as a Member of the Royal Army as a Battlemage and doesn't mind using a British Short Magazine Lee Enfield **Rifle** Mk III. Despite being a low level Servant , his Status as a Wizard grants him advantages over most Opponents and Magi.


	7. Chapter 6 : Prelude to the Tournament

Chapter 6 : Prelude to the Tournament

* * *

**Imperial Academy , Seelow Heights Fortress , Germany. September 1994. **

Its been nearly 3 years since my Great Grandfather , the Imperial Wizard Marshall saved me and my mother from britain. I still didn't think much of it until my Mother told me how British Magical Society was so backwards that they still assumed it was the Victorian Era. Its been good however , even with my new Sister Sakura and my bethroed's Susan and Daphne with me. I still think its odd that my First Ever Friend Henrietta was originally a version of me from another world , Even Mom felt uneasy when she told us of her past but never the less we accepted her as Family even if she sometimes tried to " Seduce " me much to the Annoyance of my Fiancee's. Now i enter my 4th year at the Academy , many eyes look up to me as its been a while since Merlin revealed my Inheritance to the Throne of Britain and many Exiled British and Muggleborn's see me as the One to fix British Stupidity as my Aunt call's it. I never did ask what happened to Aunt Petunia but seeing the look my Mother had when i heard them talking about i don't think it would've been a good topic especially seeing the gleeful faces of my Aunt's and Uncles.

* * *

**Imperial HQ , Berlin , Germany. September 2nd 1994 **

The Students were all back in the Academy with the newblood's Sorted in. The Imperial Wizard Marshall was busy even after 3 Years of Planning and Allocating Resources for the Eventual Invasion of Britain. It took a while but Acht finally gave up the Sheath of Excalibur after being threatened with Damocles with many Including the Magus Killer defecting to the Imperial Side rather than the Head of the Einzbern who felt weak after surviving an Attack by the Merlin and Henry Potter , both of whom promised extinction of the Old Man if he ever threatened the Empire's plans. The Wizard Marshall was amused sharing the Memory with the Kaleidscope and even more so when the Magus Killer offered services in exchange for the Emiya Crest being returned to him in full. The Request was granted in exchange that the Emiya Head would find more Artefacts in Japan and he would be rewarded with the Guarantee that his Wife and Daughter would be given Natural lifespans by the Marshall who despite his dislike of the Einzbern Alchemy , could make it so.

The Wizard Marshall smirked from reading various Reports on how the ICW had been losing more and more Members and the Empire gaining support as a result of their more Open Minded Thinking and Resource Allocations. Not that encouraging New-bloods to advance magic as per Imperial Standard's did anything other than make it appealing to them. Still the Marshall was somewhat concerned over the fact that Britain was Hosting the Triwizard Tournament despite the Fact that Durmstang will no longer Operate by the end of this year after failing Imperial Standards and Beauxbatons was somewhat still standing due to fact that they had many Veela Students and majority spoke French , something many Imperials disliked hearing in their Halls. The French , Imperial Citizens who speak fondly of how Grindelwald was bested but fearful of the Greater Imperium who respected the Man not due to his ideal's but him being the Son of the Lord Marshall.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft , Somewhere in Scotland , Great Britain. October 31st 1994. **

" Harry Potter ? " Albus Dumbledore said with a Sad Face but inwardly he was smirking as it was a chance for the Boy to come back to britain. " Imperial Academy of Magecraft and Warfare ? " This was not good.

The Entire Great Hall was silent , The Imperial Academy bested Durmstrang and was the reason they were closing soon , The Beauxbatons were shuddering at the fact that they would face an Imperial Battlemage with the fact that Eastern Europe was now Imperial Territory with the Empire bearing down on France soon if word from the Border was to believe.

The Many Students are Hogwarts were angry and curious , though the Heir's of Abbott , Longbottom , Davis and Macmillan were concerned as it would meant the Empire might arrive in force. One Ronald Weasley was angry that this Potter had the gall to enter his name without being here and not as a Gryfindor and Ginny Weasley was already planning her Wedding completely unaware of the risks of trying to steal another Woman's man.

Severus Snape was angry that the Potter Brat did this and was ready to strike at him with as much point taking as possible. Draco Malfoy and his Cronies were watching amused and were ready to insult the Potter heir when he arrives , completely unaware of the repercussions of such actions.

* * *

Author's Notes

Short Chapter for now. Chapter 7-9 Coming soon.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Gawain

Class : Saber of Pendragon ( one of many )

Noble Phantasm : Excalibur Galatine - Sword of Revolving Victory

Agility : B+

Endurance : B+

Luck : A

Strength : B+

Mana : A

NP : A+

History :

One of the Knights of the Round Table from Arthurian legends.

One of the longest-serving knights, a devoted knight who served until the conclusion of the king's fight.  
Possessing the holy sword of the sun, said to be Excalibur's sister-sword, he won fame as a peerless knight who was unmatched during daytime thanks to the blessings of a saint.

Although he has many brothers in the round table, he says that he was particularly friendly with his sister Gareth.

It is the greatest regret for him that his anger led to the plight of King Arthur, furiously raging at Lancelot who murderously slashed Gareth. Agravain handed over to Morgan by childhood, and Mordred, a brother-in-law, greeted their last fight with each other unfamiliar.

For Gawain to have never been envied, despite blessed with talent and pedigree, was probably due his own good character and the natural airheadness to think of it as a matter of course, without ever being boastful.

A loyal knight, his faithfulness to the king was like iron.  
Gawain himself wishes for nothing but to be a single sword for the king's sake.  
...to a third party that does not know of his inner aspects, such a sorry state might even seem like blind devotion.

A prince charming with a gentle smile to match.

Despite his serious character, he has no gloomy aspects and interacts with anyone in a sincere and polite fashion.  
While he may get enraged, since he never harbors negative emotions such as jealousy and malice, his attitude is refreshing no matter what kind of battlefield.  
According to the other Knights of the Round Table:  
"_That lack of sarcasm is already a talent_".


	8. Chapter 7 : Aftermath of the Selection

Chapter 7 : Aftermath - Prelude to the Return

* * *

**Imperial Parliament , Germany November 1 1994.**

It was a Bad Day for the British. The Entire Imperial Parliament was in an Uproar that a Member of their Royal Family was chosen in a Death Tournament without his consent. The Magus Association was also in an Uproar as it meant they could be chosen for such Events as well and British Magi hated British Wizards with a passion. The Wizard Marshall however was smirking , much to all of the Parliament Members confusion. Why would he enjoy this ? " Gentlemen and Ladies ! For 3 Years the Empire has been preparing for this day ! The Day the Arrogant British will fall before our knee's ! Merlin and I have broken the Treaty of London and thus the Empire now has _Carte Blanche_ to invade Britain ! " He let those words sink in as many began banging their hands over their tables as many begin approving. " Let it be known that We shall accept their " Challenge " in this Tournament but on our own Terms ! The British Grail War will start with the Return of her Majesty King Artoria Pendragon ! " Many began clapping as the realization sunk in , Britain would finally fold under the Rightful Heir and King together.

Joe smirked as the Plan he made years ago would come to fruition. Oh yes , So many will die but in his eyes those who have defiled his Artoria's Britain should've been purged long ago. He remembered when Charlus asked him even while dying to ensure that the Potter and Peverell Legacy live on even if it meant making Fleamont or Harlon the Heir's if Harry did not survive or was suborned by Dumbledore and his Order. Oh how he hated that man for Corrupting his Little Gellert , His Estranged Son who even now still asks him for forgiveness for getting many of his Siblings killed in World War II. He had forgiven the Boy but his Children had not and he still thinks its a good punishment for him , wallowing in a cell. He did however take in the information provided by his wayward son , The Elder Wand and the Cloak were with Dumbledore. The Artefacts crafted by him long ago under a different persona , in the hands of a man unworthy of such Phantasms , oh yes they were Noble Phantasms but not as powerful as Excalibur or Garm. Still to have it in the hands of a delusional man. He decided to warn Harry and inform Henry to retrieve the Cloak as soon as possible , he could always just make a new Elder Wand. All he needed was Thestral hair and Elder wood and a little bit of High Quality Mana from his Personal Collection of Grails.

Fleamont Potter watched Sadly with his Son Alec and his Brother Harlon as the Parliament declared the Inevitable. Britain would suffer for the Actions of unknown Persons , it didn't matter who as the Empire does not take insults likely. He may have moved to the Mainland to further Relations and restore the Potter Name in Europe but he still didn't like this turn of Events. Still he vowed to at least Support his Great Nephew at least.

Alec Potter watched as the Parliament basically condemned Britain for getting his Nephew's Name picked as a Triwizard Champion. He knew as a Military Man that many British Exiles and Disillusioned Muggle-Borns would be deployed soon. He just hoped that his British Cousins were not as stupid as many make them out to be. He did consider just standing aside but from the Expression of Lord Weber and Lady Dragunov , he had to participate even if in a minor capacity.

Harlon Potter had arrived earlier in the Morning to see the Parliament in Uproar. He had just gotten relations with the American and Australian Potter Branches to side with the Empire on all matters. He looked to his Older brother Fleamont and knew that times were getting hectic and soon they would invade their Homeland. He still remembered Charlus Letter telling him he was proud of him as a Battle Mage despite being born a wizard. He knew that it was likely that he under Generals Birmingham and Lord Gawain would lead the Invasion of Britain. He Just Hoped that their Allies in the Island Nation were getting ready to weather out the coming storm.

* * *

**Imperial Academy Grand Hall , Seelow Heights Fortress , Germany. November 1st 1994**

It was a Bad day for one Hadrian Jameson Potter-Peverell Pendragon as many of his Batchmates not including Joel Blackthorne who simply nodded at him at the bad news that he got entered in the Triwizard Tournament by unknown Elements and he was being blamed by Hogwarts , Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Its not like he attended it or anything , Stupid Wizards. He was a Battle Magi and his Mother had already become accustomed to becoming a Research Mage along with many other fellow wizards and witches in the Research Department , he was happy his mother could use her Charms Mastery for such things. He was somewhat worried when his Uncle Julius told him about how the Empire will be conducting a Grail War to teach the British some " manners " he was worried his Fiancee's would be chosen as Masters but he knew they wouldn't do that to him. He wasn't really bothered with his Classmates as they support him and many of the British living in the Empire like his Cousin Regis Potter know he wouldn't sully the name of his House and people.

Susan Bones was Angry , her Auntie had told her of what happened during the Goblet of Fire's Champion Choosing and her Fiancee's Name was shouted despite the fact that He couldn't have put his name there considering he was with her and Daphne since September. She vowed that she would support her Fiancee no matter what as both a Woman and as a member of House Bones.

Daphne Greengrass was Annoyed , Tracey had sent a Message using their Mirror about her Fiancee's name being called out during the Goblet Selection. She could see Susan was also irritated by the news and saw how many in their Group were either worried or Amused , none more so than Henrietta Reon. Daphne prided herself as the more Mature of the Trio but even she had limits especially if it concerned the health of her betrothed. She would ask her Great Uncle and Father to gain support for her Fiancee when they were to told to Head to Hogwarts for his Forced Participation , at any rate she could see Tracey again.

Henrietta Reon was amused , the Damn Triwizard Tournament was going to be hijacked as a Pseudo Grail War and all because of that Old Goat trying to get her Pseudo Brother back in Britain. She was very amused indeed , despite her lingering hate for Lily Potter she did want to see her Mum tear apart both Snape and Dumbles. Oh how fun this year would be indeed.

Joel Blackthorne was an enigma to say the least , well for everyone else anyways. He always wanted to be acknowledged by his Father , the Wizard Marshall and even then only a few of his Half Siblings see him as such. The Blackthorne Family , a Disgraced House of Magi-Wizards who betrayed his trust during the 3rd War of the Gods. He considered simply standing aside for his Cousin ? or Relative Hadrian to do his role. But alas from the words Etta told him , he might be chosen as a Master or at least a Proxy for the Greater Grail War in Britain. He had the perfect catalyst and class ready , it was all a matter of when his Cousin was to deploy. Still to be chosen by a False Grail so easily just by putting one's name via paper , the Association would probably pressure the Ministry of Magic for such use.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov was worried , who wouldn't be if their child was picked by an artefact used to pick champions for a death tournament ? But that wasn't why she was worried , many amongst her Siblings have been calling it in how the British have been too arrogant and that the Invasion of Britain was near after France was subjugated by her Twin Sister. Sister , to think Petunia was never even related to her or that she herself wasn't even an Evans but of the Royal House of Pendragon that survived in the Mainland , to think House Slytherin and Pendragon had a defining trait in their Green Eyes. Eyes that she herself was proud of having , the Mystic Eyes of Perception which makes her wonder if that was why she was so good at Magecraft so easily. She looked over the Staff Table and saw her Son being teased by his Fiancee's , She didn't like it at first but seeing her Little Boy being normal in this crazy environment was a blessing not to say the least of her Adopted Daughter Sakura who seemed to be in the Company of the Edelfelt Girl for whatever reason other than being Cousins once when she was still a Tohsaka.

Sakura Potter Weber-Dragunov was a happy girl , even if she was constantly being nagged by her Once Cousin Luviagelita Edelfelt. She didn't mind the attention but she often looked for her Brother or Joel Blackthorne , she was still confused about why her new Family was constantly hoarding Artefacts of various Historical legends but she just summed it up to a Grail War considering her Best Friend Ilya was debating with some of the Older years about how the British needed to be humbled by them. She didn't really care much for that but she did want to see her Brother and New Mommy happy rather than how sad they appeared.

Julius Weber-Dragunov was annoyed , Scratch that he was infuriated. The Magus Association hadn't given him any troubles courtesy of the Alliance between his Family and the Barthomeloi Family not that having your Grandfather being best friend's with the Clocktower's Kaleidscope had any help with that. He was more annoyed that the Ministry of Magic in Britain demanded that his Nephew Harry Potter be part of their Tournament as a result of the Goblet of Fire's Selection. DEMANDED ? He knew that his more Irrational Siblings and Father were already planning on sending Missile Strikes to Britain though he could count on his Younger Sisters and Mother to stop them considering his Mum knew what the First Task was as it was her Dragon Reserve in Romania that was being called for use in their Stupid Games. He also knew it was timing for the Greater Grail War of Europe much to his chagrin as he knew that it was nothing more than a legal excuse for his Grandfather to unleash hell on the ICW and possibly break them , They knew after all what Voldemort did to survive. Hocruxes were an expertise of their Egyptian Servant Nitocris after all , Truly it was stupid of that Wannabe Dark Lord to even try to kill his Sister and nephew. He just hoped he didn't have to do a lot of Paperwork after this.

* * *

**Neo-Chaldea Servant Lounge , Location Unknown. November 1st 1991.**

It was a Fun day for the Servants of Neo-Chaldea , a Group formed and named after the Chaldea Security Organization of the Animusphere Family. Despite not being in the Same Timeline as that World , they honor their Counterparts by ensuring that the World survived by eliminating all threats of the Fate Grand Order. Servants summoned by Neo-Chaldea Director and Chief Researcher Emma Reon had the oppurtunity to create new Sub Classes of Existing Classes such as the Gunner , Marauder and Mauler Class Servants though they were generally weaker and considered as Easier to Manifest Servants for Low Tier Masters. That Being Said , The Pendragon Faction of Servants made up the Majority as the Empire still hoarded many Artefacts for later use in subsequent Grail Wars. The Leader of the Faction was Merlin until his Failure in 1991 resulted in the Ruler Class Head Knight of the Imperial Wizard Marshall to take over as Leader along with Avenger and Saber. Despite the fact that the Heir of Pendragon was chosen to participate in a Death Sport for Wizards , Ruler made no comment other than deploying their Forces along with Imperial Magi and Knights to Britain as part of the Plan. Though some like Moriarty ( Archer ) and Henry Potter ( Also Archer ) act as Bodyguard's to VIP's such as the Lord Marshall and Hadrian Potter. Saber however was somewhat mad that someone would endanger his King's Descendant and Heir and vowed to protect his Liege's Legacy.

The Two Archers were plotting on Pranking the Ministry of Magic with a Puzzle that not even their smartest ( if they even have one ) Wizard or Witch could solve. Lancer was busy with Operations for France while Rider and the new Assassin of Pendragon were arguing over who would play the next game in their Console. Merlin on the other hand was being manhandled by Fou and Galahad was amused watching them along with some of the other Servants.

* * *

**Imperial Pantheon Building , Somewhere in Reverse Side of the World. November 1st 1991**

The Surviving Deities of the World that sided with the Imperium was highly amused. The British Deities however were not , seeing their Country being defiled by Idiocy was not something that many of their Champions died for and certainly not for the Chaotic Deity known as the Imperial Wizard Marshall to play with. The Goddess Rhongomyniad however was willing to accept his Decisions on the Basis that her Vessel and Wielder the King of Knights was returning. Artemis was brooding with Orion on how the Empire continues to hoard her Atalanta's Catalyst but not summoning her , while Aphrodite proceeds to drink continously over how the Marshall hasn't visited her.

Ares was seething with rage , why didn't they invite him ? He was one of the Marshall's oldest friend's and they even shared some role in Mankind's history. He thought about it and decided to wait for the monthly meeting they shared with him for answers , maybe he could tag along as a Pseudo Servant ? He did make a good Saber or Berserker after all.

Euryale and Stheno were worried , its been so long since they saw Medusa and from what their Friend the Marshall said. She would return not just as a Heroic Spirit but in her young adult form. But now the Marshall wasn't responding to them and even some of the other deities like Hestia and Artemis were considering going to his Tower and asking him about their new gifts or whatever their complaints were.

* * *

**Tower of Elysium , Elysium Fields. November 1st 1991**

The Imperial Wizard Marshall was enjoying himself drinking chocolate milk. It always calmed him down after all , he was considering deploying troops to take a milk farm but decided not to as it was a stupid idea to begin with. He could always just order from his Good Old Friend Ratharion for more Chocolate Milk. He looked over the Balcony and saw souls happily mingling in the fields below and wondered what the future would be like if he did a merlin and shut himself in. Alas his duties as a Wizard Marshall had him make sure the Empire survived considering the Emperor and High Priest were basically puppets with idiotic tendencies. It was up to him after all. He sighs as he considered the fact that he had several Divinities that the Pantheon would fear. Varanus , the Calamity God. Janus , the Multi Faced God. Nergal , Perses , Ahriman. So many Names and so many roles yet here he was , ensuring Human Superiority and Expansionism. He considered granting Harry one of his Divinity's but stopped as he had the Blessing of Both Viviam and Rhongomyniad. To think they would offer that to the boy. He smirked as he remembered that the Greater Grail War would start as soon as the Triwiz Either Started or Ended. So much devastation to come to the Land of Britons.

* * *

**Avalon , Reverse Side of the World. November 1st 1994**

It was a dream , a dream of a country so prosperous that her countrymen were happy and everything was plentiful. That was what Artoria Pendragon had dreamed until her Bastard Son Mordred destroyed her Dream under the Machinations of her Half Sister Morgana Le Faye. Oh she didn't her Sister at first until she learned of the numerous crimes against her country. She didn't mind that some of her Knights were her Nephews , but she should have seen Agravain as a lost cause in the end. To think Gawain's Anger at Lancelot could lead to so much strife within her ranks in the end , it cost them both. She opened her Eyes , this was Avalon ? And in the distance was Merlin's Tower. How did she get here ? The last thing she remembered was telling Bedivere to throw Excalibur back to Vivian's Lake. But now ? She was in Avalon for Gods know how long. Artoria stood up and shook her head , she would simply ask Merlin for answers. Maybe it isnt so bad. Maybe Britain survived into Greatness. She could simply hope for the Best.

Merlin was surprised , She woke up sooner than he and the Marshall expected. Not that they wouldn't welcome it but for her to wake up on her own Power was still unexpected. He guessed this was good News and Bad as they weren't sure Artoria would be willing to see her Country be invaded even if its for the Betterment of the People living there. Still he could try to convince her to liberate her Country once more.

* * *

**House Weber-Dragunov " The Dragon Weaver Den " , Germany. November 1994.**

Lady Dragunov was apalled by the British , To harm her Grandchild ? She would rather commit Genocide than let them take him to a Death Sport. Still she conceded on the Account that She and a few others would be in Britain to oversee her Dragons in their First Task. She knew something was wrong when her Father , the Lord Marshall told her to watch out for British Plots. But she never expected something this. She looked to her Husband for answers.

Erwin Weber was a fortunate man , he had a large family , a Loving Wife , and a Very Family Oriented In-Laws. He had however quite Temper that some of his Children chief amongst them Elizabeth or Lily as she calls herself nowadays inherited. He saw his Wife looking at him asking if he knew what to do , He did but he was careful not to spoil the Surprise as his Good-Father told him so.

Katrin Weber-Dragunov looked at her Parents and smirked at how utterly useless her Father was against her Mother's Puppy Dog Eyes even if they did resemble Dragon Eyes more if looked closely. She looked at the Paper and saw how the Parliament was calling for the ICW and Ministry of Britain to investigate this travesty and threaten to Deploy Imperial Forces over the Channel. Oh how she wouldn't mind visiting Britain again but with her Regiment and Servant along.

* * *

Author's Notes : One of my Longest Chapters so far , Hopefully this might be the norm for future Chapters.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Artoria Pendragon

Class : Saber

Noble Phantasm : Excalibur , The Sword of Promised Victory

Agility : B

Endurance : B

Luck : A+

Strength : B

Mana : A

NP : A++

History :

A legendary king of Britain. Also called the King of Knights.

Artoria is a childhood name and, upon being raised as a king, she began to be called King Arthur.  
In an age when chivalry had lost its beauty, with a holy sword in her hands, she brought about a brief moment of peace and final prosperity to Britain.  
A man in historical fact, but it seems that in this world she was a cross-dressing beauty.

One of the ideal kings that approves a virtuous life, a virtuous livelihood for the people.

A character with no faults that aided the weak and broke the strong.  
Calm, cool and collected; an honor student who is always serious.  
...that being said, although rarely mentioned, there is something of a sore loser in her: she does not go easy in any kind of competition and gets greatly vexed upon losing.

The conclusion of Arthurian Legends marks the end of the age of knights.

Although King Arthur managed to repel the aliens*, she was not able to avoid the ruin of the land of Britain itself.  
The rebellion of Mordred - one of the Knights of the Round Table - caused the country to be split into two, and the castle of knights, Camelot, lost its light.

At Camlann Hill, King Arthur defeated Mordred, but also sustained a wound herself and fell on her knees.

Just before drawing her last breath, she gave custody of the holy sword to her last loyal retainer, Bedivere, and departed from this world.  
It has been said that, after death, she was carried to Avalon - the utopia, a paradise that does not exist anywhere in this world - and will save Britain again in the far away future

This However is false as She remains alive as a result of the Blessing of the God of Calamity - ERROR NAME UNKNOWN. For reasons unknown to but a few Including Merlin.

She wakes up in the Year 1994 as a result of her being Needed to return Britain to its Glory.


	9. Chapter 8 : Arrival of the Academy

Chapter 8 : Arrival of the Academy

* * *

Authors Note : Sorry for the Delay as i wanted to make this Chapter longer and Possibly because i either had Writers block for a few days or i was just really lazy. Chapter 9 may also take a bit of time to finish as well. Without further ado.

* * *

**Over the Skies of the North Sea , Great Britain. November 2nd 1994**

The 4th Combined Fleet , the Escort for the Imperial Academy's " Champion " and his Retinue were in the Skies overlooking Azkaban with Dementors roaming around and some even staring at the Large Warships Floating in the Air. The Azkaban Guards were already knocked out by the 4th Fleet Vanguard Marines as a prelude to the " Invasion " of Britain but more on executing Death Eater Prisoners on the Orders of the Imperial Wizard Marshall or in his words " The 2nd Volley ".

The Warship " Bismarck " was the Flagship of the 4th Fleet and had a Servant Type " Helper " to head its Weapon Systems. The Servant Bismarck was remarkable for her type , she may be a Shipgirl but she was also a Servant. One whose loyalty was to her Master and his Goals of Imperial Superiority. She spots several fellow Warships inbound which she correctly assumes as the Main Transport for the Academy's Champion. She smiled as Imperial Dropships begin launching towards Azkaban and taking out the foul shades around it. To think Britain's fall would be the result of a Wizard Game.

Mary Anne Reon was an Odd Girl , She had the Name of Reon yet her Father had too many Surnames that some of his Children were constantly harassed by how they all had different last names but Mary didn't care. She came along to Azkaban as it had been a while since anyone got her a new Toy to play with in her Dungeons aside from the few Immortals her Father gave her to break for him , She wanted to play with the Death Eater Inner Circle in Azkaban as She always did love her adorable little half Sister , the Dragon Lady. She also didn't like how this Voldymort or Whatever had killed a lot of their Supporters in Britain weather he knew or not of their true allegiances , already she had great plans to torture his best fighters here the most as she didn't want her Great Nephew to have more troubles than the norm. Ah , if only she brought along Jack and Carmilla that way this would be more fun.

Elizabeth Reon watched as her Sister Mary proceeded to Torture her new Toys in Azkaban , She sighed as She was stuck on the Ship named after her British namesake , The Queen Elizabeth , An Imperial Venator Class Warship. Really her Father naming nearly half the Navy was a mistake , nearly every one of his Ships were named after either existing Vessels or anything he could find in a Book of names. She did relish the fact that her Elder Half Sisters were coming home. She walked with her Staff and looked outside of the Bridge Deck and sighed as Her Sister Victoria arrived in her own Ship. She wondered if her Baby Sister wouldn't mind sharing a Pensive of Her Darling Niece Elizabeth Lilian or Lily Potter as she calls herself nowadays ranting at her former Colleagues , At least she was fun to talk to.

Victoria Reon arrived with elegance befitting her Status as both an Imperial Princess and Grand Admiral of the 4th Combined Fleet. She may have been late but it the Admirality needed her to confirm that the Invasion of Britain was to be done by the 2nd , 3rd , 4th , and 9th Fleets while the 5th , 6th , 7th, and 8th Fleets were to blockade either the ICW or the MACUSA ( if they dared to anyways ). She noted how her Younger Sister Mary already was enjoying herself and Elizabeth was probably brooding , which was odd as she was always the most playful of them. She prided herself that Azkaban would no longer be a Prison for Wizards and instead as a gift for Mary instead , She was after all their Chief Torturer.

**Imperial Spaceport , Germany. November 2nd 1994. **

Lyanna Reon watched as Her Sisters left for Britain while she stayed Behind to hold the Fort. She walked along the Massive Corridors of Seelow Heights Fortress and remarked how her Father was probably enjoying himself when suddenly a portal appeared and she thus readied herself for combat by unsheathing her Sword only to be surprised when Merlin came out and greeted her as another person came out and she fainted with Merlin and the other Person shouting out of concern.

* * *

**Hogwarts , Somewhere in Scotland. November 2nd 1994. **

Hermione Granger was patiently awaiting the Arrival of the Imperial Retinue and their Representative in this mockery of a Tournament. Oh how they all assumed she was a Simple Muggle-Born , no she was a Pureblood of the House of Dagworth-Granger. Sure her Parents were both Squibs but for her Great Uncle , that didn't matter so long as she could continue the Line in Britain as her Magi Cousins did in the Mainland. She looked at one of her only Friend's in this Stupid Excuse of a School , Luna Lovegood. She at first didn't think much of her until she revealed she was inflicted with the Lunar Madness of Artemis , the Patron Goddess of her and her late Mother. Afterwards she began reading up on the many Deities and found that many were said to be harbored by the Empire and the Imperial Wizard Marshall. It was also around the time that she was told by her Great Uncle that there could be a potential suitor for her in either the Potter Heir or his Cousin the Future Lord Blackthorne , She didn't mind as they were said to be both good persons of character however Hadrian Potter already had 2 betrothed's as a Result of his Peverell and Black Lineage. She hoped that Heir Blackthorne was at least fine with them becoming Friends at the very least.

Luna Lovegood watched her Best Friend and knew she was worried about the Imperials Arriving today , Her Father had told her of their Relations with the Imperial Royal Family and that She was to support her Cousins with whatever support she could grant be it Information or just cheers. She hoped they could answer her questions about the crumpled Horned snorkack or maybe even the other creatures she and daddy often search for. They did say the Empire had a use for every creature possible once. She noted that she might even meet the Dragon Lady who had the ability to speak to all manners of Serpentine Creatures , Maybe she could become an apprentice ?

Albus Dumbledore was getting worried , The Message the Empire sent the Ministry was that their Representatives would arrive Today was very worrying. How were they able to send such a Retinue so quickly ? Even Madam Bones was said to be impressed at how quickly the Empire responded. That Worried Dumbledore as the Empire saw Gellert Grindelwald as a Sort of unsung Hero in Some areas despite the fact that they only saw him as such for being the Son of their Wizard Marshall. That Man Dumbledore was even more worried of. He had never met the man but his Representatives in the ICW always noted that He detested him , and not because he bested Gellert but because he had 3 Positions of Power or so his contacts told him. He also didn't think much of Him as a Teacher as they repeatedly stated that Hogwarts was no longer even in the Top 10 when he became Headmaster. That was troubling and getting harder to hide as many Muggleborn's who had relations in the Empire were often telling them of how the Imperial Academy had better standards and more subjects they could pick from. He also started to feel his control over the Elder Wand waning , what had caused it ? a Surviving Peverell perhaps ?. He also heard rumours that Voldemort's Shade in Albania was being hunted down by Imperial Knights. That was troubling , there was a prophecy and Prophecies had to be finished by whoever was in them right ? He decided to think on this later and hoped he could perhaps talk to young harry when he arrived , he just worried on who their Academy Representative was. They never said who the Headmaster was of it or if they even had one.

* * *

**Imperial Flagship " Lusankya " , Above the Skies of Scotland. November 2nd 1994.**

The Imperial Wizard Marshall smiled as reports came in of how the Ministry of Magical Britain was in an Uproar over the Loss of Azkaban and the Dementors by Imperial Forces. Clocktower had sent him a gift package consisting of Tea , Coffee and Chocolate Milk. He was Glad Lorelei and Zeltrech knew his preferences for such things. He looked over the Command Window and saw the 4th Fleet Arriving , oh how fun it would be to show off the Lusankya to the Wizards and Witches. He had his Spies in Hogwarts reporting anything unusual and their Occulemency was strong that not even the Bat or the Goat could breach them. He considered just deploying his Servants and annihilating both Dumbledore and Voldemort's forces but he could hardly kill Britain's current population of Wizards could he ? Plus it would benefit Merlin to know his Sheeple would be under his command once more. If only Morgana hadn't been so stubborn with her Resentment of Artoria then Britain would've become one of the Greatest Empires in the world , alas that is the past. His Head Knight or his Ruler arrived and informed him that his Granddaughter Lily and the Retinue would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. He laughed a bit as Ruler informed him that they had Camera's for his and the family's entertainment of the Reactions. Truly he was proud of his Grandchildren , more so than the many disappointments such as Gellert and Christoph. He knew he had a madness within himself , he did after all allow Multiple Wars to surface if only because of his Status as a Vessel for the God of Calamity.

Ruler or commonly known more the Head Knight of the Seven looked at the Grounds of Scotland and was reminded of his past before he Became a Heroic Spirit solely for the Empire to use as an Enforcer against other Servants. He knew that there would be bloodshed but even he wasn't fully aware of the Dangers of the Calamity Knights and their God. He knew his Master was its Vessel but he feared the Damage caused by Altrouge Brunestud or any of his Master's Lovers would be more devastating than the loss of his children. He silently vowed to slay his Master's Foes no matter who they were , even his own kin if he had to.

The Lusankya was worried , she may have been recently constructed from other worldly materials but as Servant no , a Shipgirl she was worried for her " Admiral " as she calls the Lord Marshall. She could understand how he felt as the 4th Fleet arrived , She was created to serve his needs rather than that of the Empire. She may not be a Strong Servant but her Cataprakti Cannons allowed her to take on Magical Beings far more easily than most. She understood her role , not just as a Warship but as a Devoted Member of her Admirals Personal Flagship.

* * *

**Imperial Transport " Elysia " , Near Hogwarts Border , Somewhere in Scotland. Nov 2nd 1994**

Hadrian Potter-Peverell Pendragon felt nervous , not just because he was the Representative of the Academy but because His Mother and Uncle were planning on kicking the Great Hall Doors and glaring at everyone. He knew it would be nice to see his God-Brother Neville again and Cousin Luna even if she was a bit eccentric from most , she did say she had a best friend who might be the Proposed betrothed of his Cousin Joel Blackthorne who was part of the Retinue simply to annoy the Darker Families and also requested by his Father , the Lord Marshall which was odd even for his Cousin.

Joel Blackthorne had never felt this nervous and anxious , Had his Father finally acknowledged Him ? He knew he had cousins and uncles who could take the Blackthorne Seat but he was mostly concerned over being accepted by his Father. His Half Sister Lady Dragunov didn't mind him and saw him as a little brother but she was raised like that. He also noticed his Nephew Julius giving him a sad look , was he perhaps chosen as a Master for the War ? If so , he would make his Family Proud. Maybe Father would finally see his worth. ( Meanwhile The Imperial Wizard Marshall was watching an Episode of Star Wars The Clone Wars using his Kaleidoscope Viewer , clearly uninterested in the feelings of his own Estranged Child despite Ruler reminding him along with his Daughters ).

Julius Weber-Dragunov was uneasy to say the least , His Younger Sister Elizabeth or Lily as she still calls herself was coming along as she was an Imperial Professor in Charms and his Mother was coming along as it is her Dragons being used in the first " Task ". He of course was worried for his Half-Uncle Joel Blackthorne , Gods knew the Boy was scared of failing Grandfather. He was at least placated by the fact that his Sister would be showing her displeasure at her Former Colleagues. He just hoped she wouldn't get someone killed just by appearing , She was after all still technically dead to the Wizarding World of Britain but not to the Goblins and Magi.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov was excited to give a piece of her mind on the Wizarding World since she awoke in 1991. She was still worried for her son and her Adopted Daughter who tagged along with them as part of the Retinue. She considered leaving her with her Mother for a while but that was moot when her Mum was also coming along as it turns out her Dragons from Romania were being used for the First Task ! Dragons ! They expect Children to fight dragons !? Not on her watch ! Not when its her Son in danger. She did fear what her Grandfather might do , she knew the Man wasn't as Stable as her Half-Uncle was constantly scared of being a failure and how her Mother seemingly was fine with how many of her Half-Siblings were cut down for being rebellious. She also didn't like how she was technically Gellert Grindelwald's niece , She even met the Man when her Mum asked her to tag along when She and her Grandfather visited the Imprisoned Man. Suffice to say she felt a bit of pity for him as her Grandfather and her Aunts and Uncles were quite good with their memory.

Lady Dragunov was enjoying herself , She saw everyone else tense but she was excited , To meet the British who dare harm her Baby and Her Baby's baby ? No , she intended on making them all know that to Dare against her Family is to Dare against the Lady of Dragons. She knew her Father was on board the Lusankya in the skies above Hogwarts and she also knew he wanted her Little Half Brother to become his own man and also to help his " Cousin ". She was honestly confused at their relations and simply pouted whenever her Father simply waved it off when she did ask. She was also going to give a piece of her mind to those thinking that Dragons would be fun to use in a Death Sport. Honestly , These Wizards were more stupid than Magi.

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds , Somewhere in Scotland. November 2nd 1994**

It was a Dark Day for the Students of Hogwarts , Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as an Imperial Fleet finally arrived above the Skies of Hogwarts. Many of the Muggle-borns were awed and scared as the Ships they were seeing Resembled those from Star Wars , of the Galactic Empire Variety. A Few Purebloods scoffed that Muggles could make such things but one Hermione Granger actually felt fear when they saw a Ship so Massive that it dwarfed the Entire Fleet of Ships coming their way. She muttered the words Lusankya and many Muggleborns shuddered as it resembled Darth Vader's Flagship but more menancing and real.

In the Lusankya , The Imperial Wizard Marshall was laughing at the reactions of the Muggleborns as they seem to understand what his ships were based on. He also spotted the Dagworth-Granger girl and wondered if his Son would man up and try to woo her , he even made a bet with Ruler about how long till those two would actually accept the contract. He also looked at the faces of the Half Blood and Purebloods , Such an entertaining sight. He then saw the Transport sending out a Shuttle and smirked as the Representatives of the Empire will finally show these Wizards their place.

Many of the Wizarding Families awaiting the Potter heir were either scoffing at the Ships or Fearing them , though amongst them Madam Bones , Lords Greengrass , Abbot , Longbottom , Davis and Macmillan knew what was at stake here , The Empire could easily wipe Wizard Kind in Britain in a day as they have the resources and from what Susan and Daphne told them , The Academy alone had over 10,000 Students at a time and included even Mundanes and Squibs that knew of Magic and that they did not discriminate over Blood Purity as to the Empire , Everyone was simply a resource to be used. Everyone was then ushered to the Great Hall where the Imperials would be dining in if the headmaster was to believe.

**Hogwarts Great Hall. November 2nd 1994**

Everyone was Anxious , they did not catch a glimpse of the Imperials when they arrived but any moment now , they would be showing themselves. Many of the Muggleborn were actually waiting to see if there were more Star Wars References to be shown by the Imperials. Then the Great Hall Doors opened and suddenly an Erie silence came , then the Sounds of a march. One Hermione Granger realized what the march resembled , The Imperial March from Empire Strikes Back , but it sounded even more hostile than what she once heard. She saw many of the Muggleborn tense as Stormtroopers clad in Black Coloring arrived and behind them the Retinue everyone was waiting for. But as everyone was anticipating Harry Potter , someone else was in the Front and then gasps where heard from the Head Table. Everyone saw the Professors and many of the Attending Adults with shocked Faces.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov smirked inwardly , Was this how her Grandfather felt when he enjoyed the Reactions of Wizards and Magi ? If so , then this will be fun after all. Her Appearance seems to have made everyone who knew her feel either shocked or terrified , the latter mostly on the faces of the Death Eater or Dark Families. She saw her Ex-Bestfriend Severus Snape completely baffled , the Same for her Former Headmaster and Professors. She then proceeded to Berate All the Adults for getting her Son involved and then allowed her Brother to do his role as Representative of the Academy.

Julius Weber-Dragunov looked intimidating for the Wizards and Witches in the Great Hall but many of those who knew James Potter remarked that he resembled him in some aspect. Mostly his hairstyle and his wearing of glasses. Severeus Snape glared at him but stopped when Julius looked back and from his expression alone , the Potions Professor stood stunned as the Man had Lily's eyes. " Hogwarts , Beauxbatons , Durmstrang , Ministry Officials ! The Imperial Academy Representatives have Arrived per your " Demands " for us to allow one of us to Champion because of a flawed artefact that my Grandfather once used to piss on Centuries prior ! "

Everyone was quiet as they absorbed the Announcement of the Academy Representative. The Champions of the 3 Schools had gaping mouths as they realized they had put their hands inside someone's personal piss pot , while the Adults were shocked that such an Artefact like the Goblet of Fire was actually just a Glorified Piss Pot. Then came to the Front , the 4th Champion , Harry Potter himself but this was not how they expected him. He looked less like James Potter and more like his Mother and lacked the Iconic Scar. His Uniform was that of an Imperial Cadet Officer's , Grey with an Imperial Officer Cap with a Black Cape and a Scabbard of a Sword at his Left Hip.

Meanwhile in a Massive Warship and in a Tower in London , Two Wizard Marshalls were cackling madly , clearly unnerving everyone within hearing range as they enjoyed the Entertainment brought by the Current Events at Hogwarts.

Joel Blackthorne looked around and caught a bushy haired Teen and knew then that she was the Girl that His Sister was talking about as his betrothed , He didn't mind as she seemed to be smart and actually quite good looking. He was amused at how Stunned the entire hall was by his Niece and Nephews Antics and how his " Cousin " was showing off his non Potter looks. He looked at the somewhat fearful faces of some of the Purebloods , those who probably heard of what the Empire does to Blood Purists. He smirked at the Death Eater Children and made an expression telling them that they are being watched at all times and enjoyed their reactions , Maybe his Father would enjoy his pensive of this ?

Lady Dragunov watched as Her Son , Daughter and Grandson managed to stunned the Wizards. How fun it was to play with their so feeble minds , Her father did once say that Merlin made sure most Wizards of the Future would be easy to play with but even she didn't expect this level of stupidity. But was that Really one of her Father's Pee Cups ? She had thought that her Mother and Stepmothers would've melted most of them for other purposes like Grail Cups. " May I Speak ? " she asked everyone. The Headmaster bid her to do so to stop the thoughts of a Piss Pot on everyone's mind. " What Exactly are you doing with my Dragons ? " this shut up everyone as many of the Adults soon realized who she was , an Idol amongst many Female Purebloods and a well known respected " Magi " by many. " 4 of my Dragons and their Eggs were appropriated for this " Glorified " Death Sport and i would not like it for my Dragons and their children to be harmed but the " Champions " aside from my Grandson are not my concern ".

The Tournament Officials began to stutter a response as they had never Expected the owner of the Dragon Reserve to show up herself or that she was related to one of the Champions. Albus Dumbledore sighed inwardly as The Dragunov Family was well known for Being Gray in Politics and they were under the Imperial Wizard Marshall himself which meant that trying to get young Harry in Hogwarts was basically nil. Lily Potter alive however was the worst news as that meant that the Blood Wards at Petunia's would not work if his Mother herself alive. Things could not get any worse could they ?

Hadrian Potter-Peverell Pendragon looked around and saw faces of awe , curiosity , anger and fear. He looked at the Gryffindor Table and saw a Red Head looking at him with lustful eyes and he then looked at his Fiancee's and saw them with murderous looks which somewhat made him feel safe that fangirls would not get into his pants , not with his girls here. He saw his Cousin looking at a bushy haired Girl and realized that must be the Dagworth-Granger Girl beside her his Cousin Luna Lovegood who seemed clearly uninterested at everything except for looking at his Grandma.

" So How Exactly was my name even put in my Great-Grandfather's Piss Pot ? I mean my Full name wasn't probably drawn yet for some reason I'm Supposed to participate ? We only came here to humor the ICW's Demands and mainly because my Grandmother wanted to Berate the Entire British Ministry " Hadrian said to the Great Hall. " Take Note that my Great-Grandfather is on a Ship so massive that the ICW might surrender at the sight of it and its sister ships. So are there Investigations ? Please , I'd rather not have my return to Britain be the Massacre of Wizardkind ".

" Massacre of Wizardkind ? What Nonsense are you Speaking about Boy !? " Shouted a man with a Bowler Hat before a Blaster Shot was fired at the ceiling by one of the Imperial Knights accompanying the Retinue. " Minister Fudge , I suggest you watch your Words as the Empire could easily conquer Britain and impose Martial Law. That being Said , we don't think highly of you considering your Biggest Supporter Lucius Malfoy is Wanted in 12 Countries and has a Bounty in the Empire equaling 120,000 Galleons here. " Stated an Angered Julius Weber-Dragunov.

" But what does he mean by Massacre of Wizardkind " Asked Albus Dumbledore. " How exactly would the Empire do that ? " Many had the same question in their heads. " Well Headmaster , It would be the Basic Witch Hunts that the Empire would sponsor by Breaking the Statute of Secrecy as the Empire paints both Wizards and Witches as Evil while Magi as an Evolution. Plus we have a Few Deities on our side. So choose your words carefully , All of you ! " Said an Irritated Lily Potter. " My Son and 3 Others are part of a Tournament that has had High Death Rates ! MY GRANDFATHER ALSO PETITIONED IT TO BE ILLEGAL BECAUSE OF HOW MANY CHILDREN KEEP DYING FROM IT ! SO INVESTIGATE HOW MY SON's NAME GOT INSIDE MY GRANDFATHERS PISS POT ! "

Hearing the Infamous Temper of Lily Potter made a lot of Adults terrified as it confirmed that her Grandfather was the Imperial Wizard Marshall , A man known for ripping apart entire cities at a whim and being the Supposed Lover of Altrouge Brunestud and current caretaker of the Beast of Gaia , Primate Murder. If her words and her Sons words were to be believed , Britain would lose a lot more than just Wizards but also muggles , making the Magical world revealed by such devastation.

" HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE !? Lily Potter was killed on that Day ! " Shouted one of the Dark Family Wizards. " Well apparently having a Dragon Core grants immunity to the Killing Curse " Lily said while narrowing her eyes at all the Adults. " I am the Daughter of Lady Dragunov and Field Marshall Erwin Weber , Eldest Sister of the Weber-Dragunov Line , Widow of the House of Potter and Currently a Professor of Charms and Research in the Imperial Academy ! " She Shouted.

" I Believe My Sister here has made her Point. I too demand an Investigation , and we also have our own Investigators handling this. We brought them and here they are. " Julius stated.

Everyone looked at a Group of Imperial Mages led by a Brunette Woman. " My Name is Janessa Rynes and I am in Charge of the Imperial Side of the Investigation of this " Incident ". Make no Mistake , I have full Authority to investigate everyone here regarding the Goblet of Fire's Champion Selection and anyone resisting the Investigation will be subjected to Imperial Law. You may think that you have the ICW and the British Ministry to stop us but what Power do they have to the Empire right now ? The Lord Marshall himself is simply waiting for you Wizards to do anything stupid and we will have Carte Blanche to completely control this Country. Please try to do so , it would simply be inevitable. Do Not try to stop me at my Job , I expect full Cooperation from the British DMLE. Anyone trying to obstruct my Investigation will be staying inside an Imperial Holding Cell and might even meet Lady Mary , Please try to do so and you shall regret even being born. Thank you for your Cooperation "

Everyone looked at her with Fear as the Adult Wizards and Witches were stuttering to even give a response as the Imperial Retinue left the Great Hall as the Brunette Woman readied her Notepad.

* * *

**Somewhere in Little Hangleton , Riddle Manor. November 2nd 1994**

His Servant had sent a Message that Imperials were in Great Britain and were Surrounding the Potter Boy , Worst was that his Mudblood of a Mother wasn't even a Mudblood but the GRANDDAUGHTER OF THE IMPERIALS DAMNED WIZARD MARSHALL ! Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle in his Early life shuddered as he remembered trying to get the Imperials to side with him in the First War , Only for him to be Choked by a Man who didn't need a wand to do so. He needed to change how to Get the Potter Boy's Blood , But how ? From the Message from his Servant , The Empire was investigating the Goblet without any resistance as that Idiot Fudge and that fool Dumbledore were cowed by the threat of the Extinction of Wizardkind in Britain. Oh he certainly knew the Imperials were capable but He had found many dark magic in his travels , He was also worried about the Mention that the Empire took Azkaban and how the Ministry of Magic lost the Rights to it regarding a certain Prisoner being Innocent. He needed to alter his Plans , A Friendly Message from someone in the Continent had sent him an Artefact and a Summoning Ritual. Maybe this was the Key ? He would try it soon enough.

* * *

**Aboard the Lusankya , November 2nd 1994.**

The Imperial Wizard Marshall had been informed that She had returned , It was way too soon for her to be back so early. But this was fine , It would be better to have her back now than later. Soon All shall be clear , Soon Britain will return to its Glory and become Part of the Greater Empire. His Mentor once told him that Britain's Contribution to their Empire were their Tenacious Heroes. He hoped he was wrong that his Own Granddaughter and Great Grandson were but Weapons in the Long Run. He did not want another Bloody Rebellion led by his own Flesh and Blood , Gellert was a Fool and many of his Older Idiot Children were the same. Why Couldn't they be like Gallius or Madoka ? Even Mary was more Loyal and she was Crazier than most of his children , Sure he wasn't a good father most of the time but that didn't mean they had to cause a bloody rebellion to get his attention. Simply Ranting at him would've done the Job , Maybe He should consider their Feelings ? He still had issues with his own Existence after all. Was He Human ? or simply the Alter Ego of Calamity Deities.

* * *

Author's Notes : So yeah , This is a Multi Crossover. Though i won't be adding in Star Wars Characters for the Foreseeable Future ( Well for now anyway ) , That doesn't mean i wont be using their Terminology and Tech because this is Fanfiction plus having seen Mandalorian , Rise of Skywalker and the Entire 1st Season of Resistance got me inspired a bit. Plus it adds an Intimidation Factor to my Empire.

I should really address the Sirius Black Situation Soon. I only Noticed I didn't address his Situation while doing this Chapter. I Might Bring Back James Potter in some way but to be honest having read a lot of Fics with him being a Bad Dad and Generally being a Bully as Teen made me dislike him a lot.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : BB / Sakura Tohsaka/Edelfelt/Potter-Weber-Dragunov/Matou ( Depending on Timeline )

Class : Moon Cancer

Noble Phantasm : Cursed Cupid Cleanser

Agility : D

Endurance : C

Luck : EX

Strength : E

Mana : A

NP : A

History :

A mysterous kouhai who came from the sexy Cyber World.  
However, unlike Mash who is a covert-type, BB is the little devil who loves to bully her Senpai  
without any form of politeness, and none of her colleagues are exempted from this either.

A special case that occurred in the Moon Cell Automaton.

Originally an Advanced AI tasked with managing the health of masters, she went berserk due to a bug.  
As a cancer that invades the digital world, she seized control of the Far side of the Moon. A digital devil that interfered with .PH's Holy Grail War.  
She makes the Holy Grail War participants abide by rules, but she herself is a personification of rule breaking and illegal modifications.  
While she could destroy the world on a whim, she is an underclassman type devil heroine who places all her effort in showing off to her senpai (master) as an energetic, precocious underclassman.

A malicious, high-spirited manner of speaking, and even if she flubs her lines or speech, she is a scheming girl who will recklessly push forward.

Though by nature she has a reserved, introverted character, she is a character that will earnestly become more active for the sake of her loved one.  
She enjoys acting out the villainous role but, having no grounding causes her fail regardless.  
Her confidence is inherently derived from her sadistic preferences. Her little devil characteristic surfaces here. Adding on, as an enduring and enduring, only to finally explode type, she displays an incredible S-disposition.  
As she is acting out the villain, "_This is ex-tremely fun!_" is the kind of high she gets into, but getting depressed when her mind is collected backstage is also one set.

Although she produced the Alter Egos to assist in her work as lower grade familiars, she has a poor relationship with them. That should be the case, as the Alter Egos are not "BB's personality copies", but "created from the base of her personality", which is why they have differing opinions from their parent BB.  
Meltlilith and Passionlip are not avatars but alter egos (Different personality), which is why they are titled such.

The berserk AI who caused the case CCC in the past.

She was the AI in charge of the infirmary, but due to a bug, her self-preservation's command system went into a rampage.  
For a certain reason, she concluded that "no matter what the sacrifice, her self-preservation must continue", and took in NPCs, Servants, and Masters, becoming a continuously growing monster.  
She declares that she hates humans, and captured a certain master to the Far Side of the Moon, tormenting them.  
She tries to give off a sense of normalcy, but from an objective standpoint, she is clearly insane.  
From all of her speech, there is a drifting paradox of excessive love and clouded love-hate but, whatever the cause was can be referred to in CCC's story.  
In addition, her Luck parameter was of the lowest rank E-, but through BB's world distorting level of effort (and dedication), it became EX rank. In short, "Luck EX" is the unquantifiable, unachievable "miracle" that she once attained.

Due to the Kiara of the FGO world merging with the Kiara of the CCC world, the Moon Cell temporarily converted BB into a servant as a countermeasure, and dispatched her into the FGO world.

(BB was the most suitable person to control Kiara as the user of Imaginary Space.)  
Thus "The reappearance of the bug called BB" was present but, BB became able to intervene with Seraphix as an independent digital entity.  
The BB that appeared in the FGO world behaved as the little devil from the "CCC Incident", but to her, the incident felt like something extremely distant in the past.  
In addition, she can only exist as a servant in the FGO world, as she grasped that BB does not exist in the original "CCC World". BB understood that she was an illusion of a single night.


	10. Chapter 9 : Summoning of Lancer of Black

Chapter 9 : The First Task - Lancer Arrives

* * *

**Lusankya , Above Hogwarts with the 2nd Fleet Vanguard. November 24th 1994. **

It was the Day of the First Task. The Imperial Wizard Marshall was bored , More Bored than Usual. Altrouge was coming to see their Great-Grandchild do his best in Putting these Wizards in their Place. His Daughter had made an Issue about the use of The Nesting Mother's Eggs and managed to put fake eggs with their scent instead , It would've result in the Romanian Government butting heads with the British if their Lady was Saddened or Mad not to mention that She would have legal use of her Dragon Army which no one wanted to be burned by. Mary had also sent a Message that She wanted to send a Message to the Longbottoms that their Former Tormentors are possibly no longer capable of harming anyone , his little girl was really good at making people see the light. Even if that meant that they were possibly vegetables. Oh Well , Maybe Clocktower would appreciate the Magical Cores and the Bodies for Experiments. Maybe Lorelei would be amenable to a date ? He still had that bet with Zeltretch after all. He looked at Ruler who was sending Orders to Servants deployed in Britain while trying to maintain his Composure around their new Caster Class Servant. Lusankya's " Shipgirl " Form was beside him awaiting orders but he knew she was worried about him more than whatever he ordered , He really missed Enterprise and Hodd. They were Good to Talk with. He did wonder whatever happened to Sirius Black ? Wasn't he Little Harry's Godfather ? He did heal Alice Longbottom , Harry's Godmother and her Husband as he disliked seeing Black Magic used on Vassals of House Pendragon. Sure they were once Vikings but they bent the knee after all. Maybe the Man was dead ? or Did he just go on a wild party craze ? He decided to let Lily handle it , after all she and her idiot of a husband did name him the Godfather for their son. He would've preferred the Werewolf , at least that man had the dignity to not spread his ailment. He did wonder why Britain did not have his Cure for Lycanism , Maybe they were just really stupid not to know of it ? Wolfsbane was basically a slow poison rather than a cure. He was still suffering from the Absurd Stupidity of Wizards protesting of the Imperial Investigations , He and a few others knew who did it and why they did. It was really obvious , his forces in Albania had reported that the Wraith of Moldyshorts wasn't there anymore and that was annoying for him , At least Darnic petitioned for something that didn't result in something stupid as a Hocrux. He wondered if Gellert would mind being used against Dumbledore ? His other children disliked their Half Brother and if he were to die in this Grail War , at least it would finally redeem him in the eyes of his Siblings and he could finally avenge himself by beating the old goat. He decided to send Lyanna a Message to ask Gellert if he didn't mind , Plus he could finally get those Gellert Loyalists to do something productive other than harass his Children's Operations. He looked below and saw the Task about to Happen and thought , "_ Maybe My Estranged Son down there will send me another Pensive Memory that can make me and Zel laugh. Good to know the Boy found a way to make me proud , Even if it doesn't involve slaying something like an Elder Vampire or a Scheming Succubus Queen. I should really set a different set of Conditions to make me Proud. " _He Remembered how the Age of the Gods had ended , He himself was part of why they became so weak after all. He did wonder if Little Lily would rant once more after Harry's turn in the Dragon Pit , He did enjoy seeing Wizards cringe at the Sight of his Granddaughters Temper. He was also worried that Little Toria was here now with Merlin but they had been studying Modern Times to make her aware of things that may complicate things.

Gallius Rax was on the Bridge of the Lusankya overseeing the Military Operations in the Air as Ruler was in charge of the Ground Ops. He was the Lord Marshall's Eldest Son , well Eldest Son to live this far. He also had Orders to execute the Death Eaters still roaming freely as his Father didn't like Murderers moving about so casually and not under his command. He and his Knights would take them down slowly , Maybe Little Mary would enjoy an early birthday gift from him ? He then received confirmation of the Enemy Asset having Summoned a Servant albeit one that would serve their needs rather than his , He looked down below and smirked as his Great Nephew was about to show these Sheep what true power was. He knew it was inevitable but even he enjoyed the prolonged suffering of these Wizards.

Merlin was tired , he had been teaching Artoria everything modern that he himself was familiar with. He was Glad that Lusankya was there aiding him in teaching her of the Modern Histories of Britain. At least Cath Palug was somewhere else , apparently down there with the Princesses. Actually that sounded scarier than he realized , The Children of the Wizard Marshall and Primate Murder in one place surrounded by innocents. He then saw Artoria look curiously at the Window and he realized she was curious about the Dragon Pit below.

Artoria Pendragon looked below the Lusankya and saw the Dragon Pit. How her Magical Citizens had descended into such acts of barbarism escaped her. Was it because of her Reign ? Was this the result of Morgan's Machinations after Camelot Fell ? She shook her head and looked to Merlin and Lusankya waiting on her to head to the Command Bridge where hopefully the Lord Marshall could finally answer her questions. She did hear that her Heir was down there. Did one of her Sons with Guinevere survive to further the Line ? or was it from the many Bastards Morgan had with her if Merlin's theory was correct.

* * *

**Champions Tent , Hogwarts Grounds. November 24th 1994.**

The Champions were nervous as they still had to face a Dragon while Hadrian was sipping on a Chocolate Milk Carton without feeling nervous , rather he was feeling how overwhelming it would be to be cheered on by the Entire Empire as it was being broadcast to All Imperial Channels. He knew he only had to put up a good show for these wizards as Grandfather had told him yesterday that the Dragons know not to harm him and to play along but that didn't mean the other " Champions " would be Safe , His Grandmother was known for being ruthless to anyone that wasn't her family or her dragons after all. He saw his Fellow Champions pale and tired , while he barely had a sweat. Maybe he should tell them to try Illusions ? No , a voice said to him his head. Do not help these Fools as they entered willingly while you did not. Of Course Grandfather , i replied back.

Viktor Krum was told by his Parents not to Antagonize the Imperials no matter what and to try to befriend them even as The Empire was closing on the last remains of Europe. He was also told that if the Empire claimed that their Champion was chosen unwillingly then its probably true as rarely do Imperials lie about such things. He was also warned by Imperial Officials not to overly harm the Dragons and that if he and the other Champions were injured then the Empire would fix them up good as new. At least he knew he wasn't going to be killed in this.

Fleur Delacour was very nervous , Her Father were one of the few to be Spared by the Empire when they invaded France. Her mother had said that the Empire treated Veela like normal citizens but they were told not to use their Allure on anyone without permits and anyone found doing so would be detained. Apparently Her Sister was asked if she wanted to Apprentice under an Imperial Princess and luckily it wasn't one of those Monstrous ones like the Infamous Mary Anne Reon who is said to still torture people in the now occupied Azkaban Prison. She looked at the Imperial Champion Hadrian Potter and remembered her father's words not to antagonize him or to even annoy him. She was glad that the Dragon she was said to face was Male as the Dragon Lady was fair at least to Hybrids like her.

Cedric Diggory felt rather nervous about the whole affair. He was constantly being annoyed by his Dad to show up the Upstart Imperials , completely forgetting how the Empire could easily make the Entire Diggory Family disappear just with those words. He had told his Mother in Private that She needed to Reign in Dad or they might be killed. Oh he knew Harry probably wouldn't order that but from what he saw of Harry's Uncle ? Worse was how the Imperial Wizard Marshall was said to be merciless and employed Assassins and Hit Wizards without issue. He had sent a Private Message to Harry's Fiancee's that he wished no harm between them and would rather live than be killed by the words of his Father.

* * *

**Imperial Side of the Arena , Hogwarts Grounds. November 24th 1994.**

Many Students of the 3 Schools were amazed at how Many Imperial Students came to support their Champion with Prominent Families like the Rynes , The American Potters , Australian Potters , The Mainland Potters , the Yggdimillenia Clans , The Ashcroft and Ashford Families , And the 6 Eldest Princesses of the Lord Marshall were also Present. Many a Male were enamored but were quickly shut down by them as the Princesses were known for their Bloody Nature towards Males and rumors suggest preferred Females.

Elizabeth Reon was having fun teasing the many young male students of the 3 Schools much to her other Sisters Annoyance. She didn't actually like boys as her Papa said that her Dating Girls would be really good for her anyways , She wondered if her Stepmothers could help her understand his logic however. She also enjoyed teasing Susan and Daphne about their Feelings to her Great Nephew.

Victoria Reon was annoyed and Irritated. She may love Elizabeth but Her Elder Sister was really annoying as a Person , She calls it fun but teasing idiots like Wizards wasn't something an Imperial Princess should do. She glared at all the Males looking at her with a killing intent aura deployed to make a strong impression not to piss her off. She was surprised that Mary had the time to come here though , she assumed she'd be fine torturing and watching via Mirror while in Azkaban.

Mary Anne Reon was enjoying seeing the terrified looks of the Wizards and Witches around the stadium. She was beautiful yes but she had blood all over her from torturing prisoners in Azkaban. The Minister and his Cronies tried to arrest her but Madam Bones put a stop to that when Mary revealed she is the 3rd Daughter of the Lord Marshall and Chief Torturer. That quickly shut them all up as they nearly declared war on the Empire by simply arresting a member of their Royal Family. She enjoyed seeing her Sister Elizabeth tease their Soon to be In-laws.

Lyanna Reon was tired , She had arrived a week earlier with Artoria and Merlin but she didn't get much rest as she needed to teach Her Distant Relative everything about Britain post Arthurian Era which was a hassle to do for an entire week. She saw many Males looking at her with Lustful Eyes and she glared so much at Her Sister Victoria actually winced at how her Younger Sister had such Killing Intent. Lyanna then looked at her Elder Sisters who were staring at her with awe and questioning looks which she shrugged off. She looked up and wondered if Brother Gallius would approve of her action.

Susan Bones was feeling overwhelmed with Daphne as they were being Teased by Lady Elizabeth or Lady Beth as she asks them to call her as calling her Elizabeth would probably make her see if Lady Bathory was there or the Queen. She did like how they were nice to talk with but Lady Victoria was very Robotic in terms of Talking and Lady Mary though fun in conversing often preferred the Subject of Torture. It would've been fun to Speak to Lady Lyanna more but she seemed very Tired from her Constant Trips to here and to the Lusankya above. It didn't help that Harry was to Summon his Servant for the War today while the rest of them would summon their's later. At least her Catalyst was something her Auntie got for her after Asking for recommendations from Lady Dragunov. She still didn't know why a Famous Nurse had a Gun for the Perfect Catalyst though.

Daphne Greengrass never felt so teased in her life by an older Woman that wasn't her Mother or Future Mother-In-Law. She also felt similar to Susan about the Servant Summoning Later. Her Catalyst was a black piece of Cloth taken from a Greek hero's shrine that the Empire was in charge of. She was Glad her Great Uncle had gotten it rather than their First choice of randomly summoning without a Catalyst. Hopefully Her Servant would help them in the War.

Katrin Weber-Dragunov was bored , She knew her Grandpa shared her Boredom. At least Aunt Mary had fun stories to tell her of Azkaban. She was bored as her Army was waiting in Dunkirk for her to deploy them. She did enjoy it when those pesky wizards would look at their Ships and mutter fearfully as they should be. She saw them not as People but as pests to her Family. She did wonder if that Granger Girl would be good to her young Uncle.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov looked beautiful even in her Militarized Professors Uniform. Her research into the Five Magics that the Magi has told her about made her ask her mother and she learned of her Grandfathers 12 Magics. 12 ! He had all 5 Magics that Magi called True Magic and 7 Other Great Magics that apparently only he knew of. She once tried to ask him about it but he then asked her if she were to ever try to resurrect her Husband using any of the Magic's he would tell her about , he would erase Harry's memories of her along with everyone else and give her to a friend of his who wouldn't mind using her as a guinea pig. She reluctantly agreed on the condition he explain to her why. And Even to this day she had lingering thoughts about it , The King of Legends is her Grandfather. The King of the Ancient Ones and the 4th Progenitor. He could resurrect James but he doesn't want to and even her Mother and Father don't like the idea. She accepted that now , At least She had Harry and Sakura with her. She asked her Mother who her Grandmother was only to be rebuffed and told that " If She decides to Talk to you then She will come by her own volition. I don't talk to Mama much because she's always travelling. Try talking to Fou , He was always with her before being dropped at Papa's Lap a while back ". She knew a Dead Apostle Ancestor was going to be in their Booth Today to support her Harry. Maybe that Person knows her Grandmother ?

Lady Dragunov was not in a good mood , Her Precious Dragon babies could get hurt after all. She didn't worry for her Grandbaby as He was gonna show up everybody today. Her father had told her that Mama Altrouge was arriving today to show support and to visit her Daughter and whoever was with the Royal Family Retinue. She just hoped she didn't cause mayhem , Luckily the Clocktower and Church lost the ability to hunt down Mama Altrouge after her Father threatened to unleash Primate Murder and use a Gemino Curse on him to wipe out entire cities in Europe and America to protect one of his Wives. She was Glad that Wizard Marshalls Lorelei and Zeltretch were also in a Booth near them to make sure her Mama was secured. It would be hell to see both her Parents together even if it would be cute to watch them interact , Having Primate Murder , King Arthur , Merlin , A Dead Apostle Ancestor ( 3 of them technically ) , Her Father , a Human Wizard Marshall , Grandpa Zel and Aunt Arc all in the same place would literally be a Clusterfuck of Disasters. Hopefully if Alaya ever sent a Counter Guardian , Her brother Gallius would counter them.

* * *

**Hogwarts Side of the Arena , Hogwarts Grounds. November 24th 1994.**

Albus Dumbledore was Tired , Hearing the Rants of his Staff , Students and the Ministry and Even THE ICW Was very Tiring indeed. Worse was how his Potions Professor was Drinking a lot as Lily Potter berated him many and did not forgive him and threatened to sick her Twin Sister on him. Twin Sister ? He was still reeling in from the shock that Lily Potter was Adopted and never related to Petunia at all. He was glad that the Empire had not charged him with Unlawful Blood Ward use as No one could get him out of that , even with his Contacts. He looked up and Saw the Massive Ship that was Intimidating so many Youths. How Could they not see that Young Harry was needed for the GREATER GOOD ? Worse was how Gellert was Pardoned by the Empire on the Condition that he Directly serve under his Father , Was he up there now ? Many were angered by his Release but with France Occupied and many French Magicals actually being betrayed by Disillusioned Citizens that Fought alongside either the Empire or Gellert himself. Who knew that the Wizard Marshall of the Empire was a scarier foe than Voldemort was considering how many he killed back then. He also didn't like how Distrustful all the Imperials were to them , some of his Students were trying to be friendly but the Imperials seem to just glare at anyone trying to befriend them. A Few Like Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger and a few Purebloods were able to talk to them but it seemed to be more because of Connections.

Minerva Mcgonagall Looked at her Former Student and had a saddened Expression , She did not care for whatever excuses she had when they left Little Harry in that home all those years ago. She did think it was odd how the Dursleys were executed by the Muggle Government according to some Sources but she had found that a Group of Imperials took justice into their own hands. She decided to make sure her current Charges in Gryffindor wouldn't cause anymore trouble. But her words betrayed her as The Weasley twins tried to catcall some Female Imperial Students who quickly glared at them. She sighed as she walked to make sure the Boys didn't get killed by " Accident ".

Severus Snape was recovering from a Hangover. He was terrified of what Lily told him earlier. He knew antagonizing her Son was essentially suicide as he was often shadowed by those damn Imperial Knights and he couldn't risk using Potions on him as the Knights were really good with their security. He didn't like that look he saw on Lily's face from this position , worse yet was that beside her was a Woman resembling her. And behind her was the Dragon Lady , a Woman known for being one of the World's Greatest Potions Mistresses and a Master at chastising her Apprentices. When he had tried to apply into her School of Potions , he was dismissed not because of his Allegiances or Appearance but rather because he had told off a child while being interviewed , How was he to know that the young girl he told off was the Dragon Lady's youngest daughter. Now that he thought about it , that meant he had yelled at Lily's Youngest Sister. Well at least he was glad Petunia wasn't related to her.

Ron Weasley looked at the Imperials with Jealousy and Anger. That Potter had everything and was surrounded by such beauties ! He had been told by his Brother Bill and Dad not to antagonize them as his Grandfather Septimus had a Family Meeting and any action against the Empire would get them killed. They were lucky enough that Charlie was allowed in his job as a Dragon Handler provided he would be silent on all Imperial Matters. He wondered if he could get close to some of those Imperial Girls not realizing the Killing Intent sent to the Non Imperial Booths.

Ginevra Molly Weasley had been Reprimanded a Lot by her Mother for antagonizing Harry's Future Wives. The Same Mother who told her many times that Harry was hers in the Future. She didn't expect that harassing his Fiancee's would end up getting her Parents threatened by an Angered Lord Greengrass and Madam Bones. She decided to plan further to solidify herself as his wife by eliminating the Competition not realizing someone was staring at her with hate.

Hermione Granger looked at the Imperial Booth thinking of her Betrothed. They had quickly hit it off fast when he asked if her name was a Reference to William Shakespeare , The Royal Navy or the Greek Reference to Helens Daughter. Hearing that he asked where her name was from in 3 different references made her ask him if wanted to talk further in the library to which he agreed to much to her Best Friend Luna looking at her happily. She wondered what it was that he mentioned earlier about how his Cousin was going to show the Might of the Empire to everyone and to ready her things if enemies at hogwarts makes things hard for her and that She has a slot in the Academy per their Betrothdal Contract.

Luna Lovegood was in a good mood. She was accepted into the Apprenticeship Program of the Dragon Lady. She didn't need to use her Relation as the fact that she was aware of the Crumple Horned Snorkack was enough and that she was to transfer to the Academy with all expenses on them. It also allowed her to get closer to her Mainland Cousins as they didn't see her as weird considering a lot of them weren't exactly normal either.

* * *

**Dragon Pit , Hogwarts Grounds. November 24th 1994**

It was now Harry's turn to face the Dragon. It was one of the larger Dragons his Grandmother had picked for him to face. He actually wasn't sure if killing it indirectly with his Servant would make his Grandma cry or happy as she apparently didn't like this Dragon for some reason. Maybe the name might be the reason or was its tendency to kill other Dragons remorselessly the actual reason she brought it here. What kind of name for a Dragon was Dyrax anyways ? ( aboard the Lusankya a bored Wizard Marshall sneezed and thought who would mention him as there were many enemies he had ). Harry then strode from the Tent in his Imperial Commanders Battle Gear ( Imagine Kylo Ren's Armor , if you can even call it that ). Harry looked at the Dragon and stared a bit. He had to fight that ? It looked less like a Dragon and more like something from a Horror Film ! 3 Heads , Was it a Ghidorah downsized for Combat ? That and it looked like it had harder skin than normal dragons!

He readied himself and deployed a Protego to appease the Judges that he at least used a Wizard Spell and not something the Magi enjoy using such as Reinforcement. He then began his Summoning :

_Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let Black be the color I pay tribute to / Let my great Master Reon be the ancestor  
__Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
__Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.  
_

_I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your Lance.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

_An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! _

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance! _

_" Interesting , You seem to have a familiar scent to my Sister. A Vessel ? This better be worth it. I'm counting on you my Master. I Accept this Summon ! "._A Voice called out as everyone at the Arena Booths watched Intensely as this Summoning Ritual with some like Dumbledore calling it Dark and Harry has Fallen while the Imperials were all watching Intently with the Yggdimillenia Clan taking notes on how a Full Summoning would work like this. The Magus Association and the Church on the Other hand were wary of who was summoned and their words about a Vessel. And out of the Smoke came a Blonde Woman with Mesopotamian-ish clothing heavily featuring Skeletons aesthetic. " I am Lancer of Black , I have arrived as Summoned My Master ! " She shouted as the Dyrax looked at her with clear hunger as everyone looks on with a mixed shock of Fear , Awe and Interest.

* * *

**Aboard the Lusankya above.**

" So he finally did it huh. Well Then Harry , The 3rd Salvo has been Fired. Let the Greater Grail War of Britain COMMENCE ! " Shouted the Lord Marshall.

" Greater Grail War ? What are on about ? " Asked a stumped Artoria Pendragon.

" Exactly what i mean Ria. It has begun. A War that will decide the Fate of your Homeland ! The Fates of Your People ! " The Marshall said enthusiastically.

" You Would put the Lives of Countless Innocents in the hands of my Heir !? " Artoria shouted at him.

" I would. And do not forget , He is not alone. Neither were you when you Were still King. " He replied Calmly.

" Then if he fails , i shall hold you responsible ! " She shouted.

" I Accept Little Ria. Now watch as the Black Prince of Britain shows these wizards , How Mighty he and his Servant are. " The Marshall said.

* * *

Author's Notes : So Yeah. Lancer of Black has Arrived. I've been writing this back to back with Chapter 10 which might be delayed for a while as I'm also doing an Info Chapter which refreshes who the Cast are and the World Terminology. I Chose Ereshkigal as FGO NA Finally has her even though my phone still isn't fixed and i wont get her for a long time.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Ereshkigal

Class : Lancer of Black

Noble Phantasm : Kur Ki Gal Irkalla - The Bellows of Kur that Tramples upon Ekur

Agility : D

Endurance : B

Luck : B

Strength : A

Mana : B

NP : A

History :

****Height/Weight:** 159cm/47kg**

**Source:** Ancient Mesopotamian Myth  
**Region:** Mesopotamia  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil  
**Gender:** Female  
"_I have no interest in humans. Living things are simply sickening, after all. But if you say you must at all costs, I wouldn't mind going out with you with death as the end goal._"

**The Bellows of Kur that Tramples upon Ekur**

**Rank:** A **Type:** Anti-Mountain  
**Range:** 10~999 **Maximum Targets:** 1000 Humans  
Kur Ki gal Irkalla  
The same as Ishtar's An Gal Tā Kigal Shē, but instead of a shot from the great heavens to the great earth, this is the goddess of the underworld's punishment from the great below to the world above.  
An earth impact that crumbles Mt. Ebih through earthquakes and alterations to the very terrain.  
While its firepower falls short of Ishtar's venus buster, the true meaning of this noble phantasm lies in 'changing the field to the underworld'. Within the underworld where she boasts the highest authority, Ereshkigal and all those who fight alongside her are granted a powerful grace.

**Magic Resistance :** D

Nullify any magecraft less than D in rank. Drenched in the gloom of the underworld, death has become an everyday occurrence, considerably lowering her resistance to magic.

**The Secret Great Crown :** A  
The crown of a goddess said to have been created from what she took from Ishtar.  
Of the heaven and earth, it allows her to make the various graces bestowed unto Ishtar her own, but those effects are made slightly darker (more gloomy).

**Mana Burst (Cage):** A+  
Ereshkigal is a diligent, earnest, and somewhat pessimistic goddess.  
On a regular basis, as long as she has the free time, she'll store up her mana in her spear cages to release in battle.

**Blessing of Kur :** EX  
Offered as a pillar of the underworld she came to rule, Ereshkigal's authority.  
Until her rule comes to an end, she who controls the underworld is the underworld itself, as well as the queen protected by its bounds.  
Provides support to all allies as well as changing the effect of her Noble Phantasm.

The Goddess of the Netherworld in Sumerian myth. She freely wields a spear-like cage; at times stabbing the enemy with, at times imprisoning souls, at times summoning lightning, she is the fearsome ruler of the netherworld.

Having carried out her duties of administrating the netherworld since birth, she is a goddess that disappeared along with the Age of Gods without ever knowing of the world above, or of freedom.

This form is not that of the Goddess Ereshkigal, but that of a Pseudo-Servant where she has possessed the soul of a human with a similar wavelength to hers.

Though she claims that her role is merely to supervise humans, like the netherworld goddess that she is... "...it's a problem if so many people are coming to the netherworld... it's also a big issue creating cages to confine all these souls... I wonder if I can provide them a more comfortable place to be in..."

In this way, it's hard to fully conceal her caring heart. She is truly a red angel of the netherworld.

In original Mesopotamian texts, she presided over the growth and decay of crops, bent the dragons and snakes to her will, and freely controlled the Garula familiars of the underworld.

The 'Heavenly Mistress' Ishtar, and the 'Queen of the Great Below' Ereshkigal held a rival relationship.  
Mythologically speaking, the goddess of the harvest Ishtar (Innana) was the Great Earth Mother that represented human life while Ereshkigal who represented human death was the Terrible Earth Mother.  
In the tale of Ishtar's descent, Ishtar made a visit to the underworld only to be killed by Ereshkigal's hand. While she was revived afterward, the reason Ishtar went down to the underworld, and the reason Ereshkigal was so enraged are never spoken of, and in this work, they are treated as stemming from them being one and the same.  
Ereshkigal and Ishtar  
Two gods of equivalent existence, or perhaps a divinity divided from what was once a single entity.

A passive and introverted nature.

Because of the high wisdom and pride she boasts, she sacrifices herself to the duties of mistress of the underworld, bound by her own design to be goddess of death and decline.  
Envying the beautiful, laughing at the unsightly, and killing so that which she desired never passes to the hand of another.  
... or so was Ereshkigal, but due to her assimilation with the young girl she inhabits, she has gained an objective awareness that such things are 'not good' and 'embarrassing', her brutality disappearing to the depths.  
But as she is a frank person, once angered, that side will come to the surface, becoming the unfortunate goddess as terrifying as told in legend.  
The principles she acts on belong to the goddess Ereshkigal, occasionally making her seem more level-headed and self-depreciating than the young girl serving as her vessel.

She has the same theatrical elocution as Ishtar but occasionally breaks into the tone of an elegant lady.  
Like suddenly becoming honest, or emphasizing a 'My, oh my,' when panicking, those courteous gestures are her 'base portion' coming out. While Ishtar was originally raised as a sheltered girl, the pampering and unbridled freedom afforded to her caused her to develop the speech of a woman of action.  
Meanwhile, as Ereshkigal diligently carried out her duties in the underworld, it is surmised her choice of words became that of a 'sheltered (oblivious) young lady'.

Ereshkigal detests how she was hated and suffered as a social outcast from the age of the gods.

"I want to try living as freely as Ishtar. I want to meet someone who accepts that I'm mistress of the underworld, but doesn't let that status affect how they see me." she even held such a romantic notion.  
"I won't deny the fact I'm a villain, but evil, as it is, has its uses for humanity. Why does everyone have to be so afraid of me!?"  
As she sulked so in her heart, she found the end of the Mesopotamian world before her eyes, participating in the three-goddess alliance and making an enemy of Uruk to save humans in her own way.

After a series of events, she sunk into the abyss, yet after yet another series of events, affirmed her 'current self' choosing to cooperate with Chaldea in order to repair human civilization.

The spear in her hand is the blazing soul of Meslamtaea. A grace only granted in this materialized form, the light that warms the depths of the earth.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note : So yeah. This took a bit longer since my Classes started earlier in the week and i didn't have much time to write this using a phone. Yule Ball next !

Chapter 10 : Lancer , Wizards and The Brunestud Sisters

* * *

**Previously on Harry Potter and the Imperial Grand Order : **

_" Interesting , You seem to have a familiar scent to my Sister. A Vessel ? This better be worth it. I'm counting on you my Master. I Accept this Summon ! ".A Voice called out as everyone at the Arena Booths watched Intensely as this Summoning Ritual with some like Dumbledore calling it Dark and Harry has Fallen while the Imperials were all watching Intently with the Yggdimillenia Clan taking notes on how a Full Summoning would work like this. The Magus Association and the Church on the Other hand were wary of who was summoned and their words about a Vessel. And out of the Smoke came a Blonde Woman with Mesopotamian-ish clothing heavily featuring Skeletons aesthetic. " I am Lancer of Black , I have arrived as Summoned My Master ! " She shouted as the Dyrax looked at her with clear hunger as everyone looks on with a mixed shock of Fear , Awe and Interest._

**Dragon Pit , Hogwarts Grounds. November 24th 1994. **

" Eh !? A Dyrax !? Those Things still Exist !? I thought he promised they would be extinct by his Empire's Rise !? " Lancer shouted as she spotted the Dyrax eyeing her.

Above in the Lusankya , the Imperial Wizard Marshall finally remembered why his Daughter didn't like the Dyrax. They weren't a Draconic Species. They were basically Dinosaur Monsters he created on a dare with a certain Goddess from Central America. He looked at the Screen with the Others and wondered if they knew he created that Beast his own Kin was about to face with his Servant. And to think he actually summoned her of all people ! He wondered if Ishtar would be in the War.

Harry felt surprise that a Deity would be his Servant , more so it was a deity of infamy in terms of her Legend. Well if you could call her infamous for simply doing her job. He watched as She fought the Dyrax and actually realized what her words meant. _" Grandpa Made that ? back then ? Well that explains why Grandmother doesn't like it "_

Lancer dodged another attack from the Dyrax and muttered something in her tongue as her master was watching her fight it. She slashed its head but it only seemed to be angered further and proceeded to grab her Master only for him to use a Magic Spell ? on its arm burning it. " MASTER ! Move Back ! I'll Handle this ! " She shouted as she used her Lance to Penetrate the Dyrax's main Body , Impaling it.

As everything dies down , a slow clap is heard from the Imperial Bootoh as well as an Enthusiastic one as many more Imperials begin clapping for their Champion's Show of Force. Harry looks up and actually stares in shock as he see's his Mother , Uncle , and Grandmother clearly afraid as the Persons behind them were clapping. They were a Young Pale Girl with Red Eyes and long Black hair and beside her was a Blonde with Short hair but with the same red eyes. He then realized they were Vampires or Dead Apostles , and then remembered that a certain Brunestud was coming for morale support. He calms down quickly though his Servant Noticed his slight of breath in that one moment though she doesn't chide him for it.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the Disappointment that Harry had committed some form of Necromancy and summoned a Dark Witch. But how would this help him in his Plans ? Just as he was thinking of ways to use this situation. Someone shouted " Vampire !" from the nearby Booths. This prompted a lot of wizards and witches to use the magnifyer of the Booth Screen to see 2 Vampires amongst the Imperial Family Booth. A young black haired girl in somewhat Dollish Clothes and a short haired blonde in the most plain clothing. Yet it was evident , these were two vampires with the Empire. Dumbledore could see it now , either he or anyone of his faction denounce them or the Dark Faction would under Lucius Malfoy. The Neutrals were deemed to be part of the Empire considering it now contained Houses Bones , Greengrass , Abbott , Macmillan and Longbottom.

Without anymore shouting , dozens of wizards and witches proceeded to point their wands at the Two Vampires as many of the Wizarding Students proceeded to do the same save for the younger and neutral ones. One Hermione Granger looked at her fellow students who were aiming at the Vampires , she swore inwardly as she realized from reading many books on Imperial Culture that those two werent just normal vampires. The Younger Looking one was Altrouge Brunestud , Wife of the Imperial Wizard Marshall or at least one of the many Wives he is said to have but definitely she holds the Alpha Title considering who she is. The 9th Dead Apostle Ancestor and Sister of Arcueid Brunestud who is beside her , a Surviving True Ancestor and one of the Few who could kill everyone here without much effort. She clenched her fist and wondered how this situation could be resolved or worsen. Luna Lovegood saw her best friend stiffen at the current events , she knew who those two were. She did meet Miss Arc when her Mother introduced her as a friend and ally to them. That and she wondered if she was close to the Dragon Lady too ?

Amelia Bones sighed as it was highly likely a lot of Ministry and Dark/Light Wizards and witches would be killed today as many were Pointing their wands at the Brunestud Sisters. She only stayed in Britain only to act as one of the few who could relay information to the Mainland and also so the British DMLE wouldnt be rife with Corruption. She was lucky they were only underfunded because of Fudge and the Dark Faction. She was glad Susan was with the Imperials , she was safer there as the Empire took the Protection of their Vassals seriously. She wondered if things could get any worse.

Lucius Malfoy had an Oppurtunity to rid these Imperials off of Britain with the Appearance of two Vampires in their midst. That and the Ritual used by that Potter brat and summoning a human familiar was the icing on the cake. He looked to his fellow Death Eaters and they all nodded knowing this was a chance.

Cyrus Greengrass facepalmed the stupidity of his Countrymen. Did they not read any of the Books !? Those two were the Brunestud Sisters ! They literally could kill any of them here with ease. Not to mention the Imperial Fleet above them. He was glad he took that letter seriousy from his Uncle from the Mainland. Say what you will about the Greengrasses keeping to themselves but they did not advocate for Suicide of an entire House by Imperial Fire. He was glad he let Astoria join the Academy. Who knows what couldve happened if she was in the Hogwarts Retinue. Daphne knew her role already. She accepted it surprisingly with ease but thats probably because of how close she is with her Fiancee by now. He looked below at his Future Son in Law and knew that the boy was what was gonna save his Family from being destroyed. Things couldnt get worse right ?

**Lusankya , Above scottish airspace. November 24th 1994.**

The Imperial Wizard Marshall was both Amused and Angry. Dozens of Stupid Wizardkind had just threatened his Wife and Sister In Law with their magic sticks. He saw Artoria look at him with Fear as his Expression was that which could make even the Scariest Monsters piss themselves. He Reassured her that he will not draw blood unless they do so first. This somewhat calmed her but she was still scared of what he might do to her Citizens. Even if they are very stupid as she now admitted to him. He saw Merlin looking very amused and using their eye contact they had a brief conversation on pranking the Brits later. He look to Gallius who simply nodded as he left the Command Bridge. He then asked Lusankya to prepare a shuttle and 3 Escort Fighters. She complied as her Digital Body left to do her tasks. He then continued to look below and wondered , are they that stupid enough to actually shoot at his wife ?

Lusankya watched as Her Master and Admiral left to head down below but her Sensors were late in warning as Several of their Ships in the Atlantic were losing communications. She relayed the Information to her Sister Ship " Executor " to investigate with her Escorts and had sent the same Info to the Imperial Admirality. She just hoped her Sensors had a malfunction and had not detected a possible attack on them.

**Dragon Pit , Hogwarts Grounds. November 24th 1994.**

They were Indeed Stupid as one of the Dark Faction Members shot a Killing Curse at the Imperial Booth containing the 6 Princesses , the Two Ancestors and Harry's Fiancee's. Harry saw this and simply facepalmed as the Curse was deflected by someone in a Knightly Armor but had a dark coloration to it. He did not know who it was but he was thankful that they shielded the Booth from the Killing Curse.

Everyone looked at the Killing Curse being deflected with such ease by someone in Armor and a Giant Shield. The figure then shouted a roar to the crowd as more Imperial Knights begin drawing their weapons all around the Imperial Part of the Dragon Pit. Just as things might escalate further. The roar of unknown sounds begin to surround the area.

Harry looks up and with great bravery stands up and salutes the Arriving Imperial Shuttle. Many of the Imperials see his salute and begin doing the same as the Imperial Anthem begins to shower the Area. A Black Shuttle then lands on the Center of the Dragon pit in front of Harry and Lancer who seems actually afraid as she didnt expect this much action during her summoning alone.

As the Black Shuttle begins to deploy its ramp , exhaust smoke covers the entrance as the Imperial Wizard Marshall begins to walk down the Ramp followed by Grand Admiral Gallius Rax , his Son and current Heir. Artoria Pendragon under a Yellow Raincoat and Merlin with his Hood up. To add to the woe of many Magi in the Audience , Primate Murder runs down the ramp and jumps on the Marshalls shoulder as some like Wizard Marshall Lorelei actually just stares while Zeltretch begins to laugh much to Lord El Melloi II's horror. Many Wizards who had pointed at the Vampires then begin to point at the New arrivals.

The Imperial Wizard Marshall stared at the Wizards and Witches in the Non-Imperial Booths. He had a face mask with 2 tubes on each cheek connected to an apparatus on his chest. His breathing made a lot of Non-Imperials to look at him with fear. He looked at the Imperial Booth and saw Altrouge smile and nod at him. In a shock for many of tbe Wizards he " teleported " to the Hogwarts Booth and took 2 " Dark Faction " Members with him back to the Center of the Dragon Pit. Albus Dumbledore watched with awe and fear as this man was making a statement to everyone present and as the Entire scene was being broadcasted to every Magical Community no matter how distant , he was showing what happens when you threaten to kill the Wife of the Imperial Wizard Marshall and potentially also kill 6 of their Princesses. He shuddered at what horror that man will show these young minds.

Joel Blackthorne recoiled in fear as he was witnessing the Imperial Wizard Marshall and not his Father. His siblings had told him of how merciless he was in this persona. He considered teleporting to the Hogwarts Side of the Arena and getting Hermione and Luna out. But he stopped as he knew at least one of Fathers Assassins was keeping on eye on them as they were told that Hassan of the Hundred Personas was summoned for a different role in the war. He clutched his Catalyst as he wondered if his father would forgive him for summoning her without Madoka or Nodoka's Permission. He only hoped Lady Tamamo wouldnt curse him for summoning a rival Fox.

Henrietta Reon nee Potter-Peverell watched with fascination as her Former Master was going to show these Stupid Brits their place. She still had a hard time believing that the grail she won in a previous war had given her a new life as a Reon. She did however disliked being called the Younger Sister of the Reon sisters. She looked at her Catalyst and giggled at what lewd things she would do to her Assassin who she was assuming to be a girl.

Hakuno Kishinami did not expect to be in a middle of a clusterfuck as her mind called it when she got summons from the Imperial Magistrate in Japan as part of her Family's Contract as Command Magi. She also did not expect to be greeted by the Imperial Princesses Madoka and Nodoka as a personal request to join the Black Faction for the upcoming Greater Grail War in Britain. She had a slight knowledge of the War as it was once formerly held in Fuyuki City. She wondered if it was because of her Surprisingly Magic Circuits that drawed her to the Imperials or did they see potential in her ? She was very spaced out easily but at least she still had common sense even if she herself admitted she did feel dense at times.

Ritsuka Fujimaru looked at everything and had deja vu. It was like he had seen her before. The Servant known as Lancer of Black. He was one of the few if not sole member of E Squad of Neo-Chaldea. He should ask the Director about it later as he did have concerns. Mainly as he didnt have a catalyst yet and he also wondered if this Hakuno Person was his knew squad mate. He was confused though about why he a third rate mage is part of the Black Faction. He could barely fire Gandr if it wasnt for the Combat Suit the Director gave him. He looked at the Purple Knight with the Shield and for a second it looked at him and he felt his heart beat. Did i know them ? Why does this feel familiar ?

The Armored " Shielder " had looked at Ritsuka Fujimaru with great interest before refocusing its Focus on defending the Princesses per the Contract it had with the Wizard Marshall. The figure then readied its Shield for any possible attacks on the Imperial Side.

Olga Marie Animusphere had watched with great interest in the Potter Heir summoning a Goddess of all of the Servants he could've had. She hated that her Father had basically got the Family in heavy debt and to pour salt into that He had sold her to the Empire as her Mother had finally gained a son after such a time. She hated her Father from that point on. At the Very Least the Wizard Marshall wasn't a Bad choice for a husband but rather her Sister-Wives as she was going to call them soon were not entirely human after all. She had even cut her Hair to show rebirth in her new Role. She did enjoy working in Neo-Chaldea as a last show of mockery to her Father's plans.

Madoka Reon watched as her Grandnephew had Summoned a Goddess as a Servant and was highly proud of him attaining such a feat. She looked at her Mother Tamamo-no-Mae and sighed as the Fox Woman had tried to jump down and tackle her Father but she had Nodoka , her younger Sister restrain their mother before she caused an incident. It didn't help that Lady Altrouge was nearby which made her own Mother feel very jealous. She always disliked that about her Father , as he could never keep to just one woman though he did love all of them that still caused friction amongst his wives. She looked at the Shielder in front of her and wondered if this is one of the Souls saved by her Father during that Incursion.

Nodoka Reon was having hard time restraining her Mother Tamamo no Mae from jumping down the Stands and tackling her Father. She had enjoyed her Greatnephews performance but didnt enjoy basically hugging her mother from going anywhere. Her Dad owed for this !

Tamamo-no-Mae usually let her Husband do what he wanted but he was being so manly right now she wanted to hug him so much just to see if her actions would piss off that Loli Vampire. She saw her Daughter Nodoka hug her tighly as to make her stay in her seat and not jump down the Pit. She saw how Nodoka was showing a lot of force and she relented tackling her husband.

Lady Dragunov watched that dreaded Dyrax fall dead to her Grandsons Lancer Class and she had a sense of relief that another of her Papa's Shitty Fake Dragons was once more slained. She hated how they fed on dragons a lot. It then hit her that the next task needed an Egg her Dragons were protecting. Little Hadrian did not have one for him in this fight. Se wondered if her Son Julius was changing things for his Nephew to be fairer to the actual Champions.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov felt genuine fear seeing her Grandfather in action. She knew her Mother warned her never to antagonize him but to see that action in the flesh. She remembered his warning to her not to revive her husband. She did ask if he could materialize paintings for her in laws and husband instead to which he would give her after the First Task. She hoped that Harry would be able to meet his Father and Grandparents again even if they were just paintings.

Sakura Potter Weber-Dragunov saw her Brother kick ass as Etta-San calls it and she asked Meddie if Servants like her were truly awe inspiring like that. To which she only got a nod. She did notice that her Brothers Servant resembles her Ex-Sister Rin but with blonde hair and more feminine. Maybe her ex family had ties to ancient gods ? She saw Lily Kaa-san who had concern for her brother and what would happen in the Dragon Pit. She may be young but she was very smart and mature.

Medusa or Meddie as Sakura called her sighed as Her Master was basically proving a point to the Modern Wizards. She did like being Sakuras Personal Maid as she disguised herself per her Masters Orders to protect his Kin. It sure was better than whatever her Sisters were doing in the Mainland. She was a Rider Class but she felt that a version of her was also Summoned recently. She would report this to her Master and make sure this other version of her would feel the wrath of the Gorgon Sisters united.

Julius Weber-Dragunov watched as His Grandfather put up an impressive show aftwr his nephew's performance with his Servant. He gulped a bit when he heard the roar of Twin Ion Engines earlier as despite their similarities with another Reality's Fighter Craft. Everything his Grandpa built was as strong as an Imperial Destroyer. It didnt make things easier for some as Shielder had appeared as well as some of the Pendragon Servants in disguise of course. He knew he was gonna have a shit load of paperwork after this. Still , This is the Way.

**Dragon Pit Center. November 24th 1994.**

The Imperial Wizard Marshall gazed at the Wizards before looking at his quarry and looked to his Son Gallius to retrieve Altrouge from the Booth. Accompanying her was Shielder as Saber and Lancer of Pendragon took her Place. He then once more looked at the wizards and using his advanced magics , amplified his voice.

" WIZARDS AND WITCHES OF BRITAIN ! YOU DARE TO HARM MY WIFE AND MY DAUGHTERS !? A KILLING CURSE NO LESS ! FOR THIS INSULT TO MY WIFE AND TO MYSELF. I HAVE TAKEN 2 COLLATERALS TO PROVE OUR POINT TO YOU ALL PLAIN AND SIMPLE ! "

Many were shaken by the Intensity of the Harsh Voice of the Imperial Wizard Marshall with the Magi of both Clocktower and Imperial nodding in approval to show these upstart wizards their place. Wizard Marshall's Lorelei and Zeltretch had already known beforehand that something like this would've happened but not to the extent that the Wizards would anger their Imperial Counterpart. Even now , it was more worrying if the Imperial Fleet above them attacked than their Counterpart doing the attacking himself despite the fact that he had Noble Phantasms on him.

Altrouge Brunestud had refrained from speaking as she did not want the more Unaware Magi or Church Executors to suddenly strike her down as the Imperial Treaty regarding her was available to only the Higher Ups of both the Association and Church. Not that it would kill her though she would probably see her Husband defend her " honor " as he calls it. Still she had Primmy with her and Arc and Zel were also here. She was also going to enjoy her Husband's " Collateral " as she jumped down.

Arcueid Brunestud was enjoying herself. She was invited by the Joe , Alt and Grandpa Zel to see something interesting and it was that. She had Primate Murder or Primmy as they all called her or was it him ? Arc didn't really care but Primmy was fluffy and Cute. But she let Primmy go with Alt as She jumped down. She wondered if that Blonde Servant was similar to them ? No , She felt more like a Divine being. Well , Things were interesting that she could agree on.

Primate Murder or as Galahad referred to Him/Her , Fou went with Mistress Altrouge to help show these wizards not to Mess with them. Primmy knew that Master Joe was above the Ranks of the True Ancestors themselves and even most of the Gods and Goddesses as the War of the Gods showed that. Still maybe Mistress Alt would let him/Her eat her Collateral ?

Ereshkigal was slightly concerned as the Killing Intent of a Dead Apostle Ancestor , a Beast of gaia and a Conceptual being more powerful than all of her Fellow Gods. In fact she was more scared of the fact that her duties to the underworld might make her overwork today. She looked at the Imperial Booths and saw a Red Headed woman with a Purple Haired girl beside her and a Maid with a different shade of Purple. She felt a sense of familiarity with the Red-Headed Woman for some reason and also with the young girl sitting beside her. She also sensed that the Maid was actually a Servant but considering they must be Important to the Empire meant that she was simply their guard.

Harry gulped as Madam Altrouge Brunestud arrived to be next to his Great Grandfather and he even saw Primmy with her. He mentally facepalmed that this would only make things worse with the Wizards but at least he didnt exactly offend anyone now did he ? He also remembered what Ginny Weasley did and had his sister not been there he mightve killed the idiot girl for even claiming to be his Future wife. Susan and Daphne were his Fiancees and he had even confided in his Uncle Julius that he didnt intend to marry anyone else aside from them.

The Imperial Wizard Marshall then began to slowly kill his " Collateral " to prove his point to the Wizards by grabbing the Dark Wizards hand and slowly the mans arm began protuding spikes from within his own arm. The Wizard Struggled as the Spikes slowly spread to hos body until there was nothing left of the man except the spikes that came out that then into spirit particles. Altrouge Brunestud on the other hand proceeded to rip apart the Wizard in front of her tearing limbs and biting his neck before giving the rest to Primate Murder to devour much to many a student vomiting.

Many a Wizard watched with intense fear as the Imperial Wizard Marshall had effectively killed one of their own in such a brutal manner and without using any spells. Madam Bones groaned as her Colleagues in the Ministry might try to wage a war they cannot win and she hoped this would at least make the Dark Faction halt their plots for the time.

Albus Dumbledore realized here that the Imperial Wizard Marshall was a man they could not take on. He had taken a Killing curse head on and without any effect. He needed to rein in his more die hard light supporters if only to lessen the casualties they might have.

Amelia Bones sighed as the Minister was looking terrified at the sight. He would probably say they were upstanding pureblood citizens but to the Empire they were simply scum. She was just glad that the Wizard Marshall only needed to prove the point further before escalating things. She had already informed her Aurors not to engage any Imperials lest they start a War that they would lose in an instant.

Ginny Weasley was gaping like a fish as She realized how close she was to being killed weeks before. That Weird Sister of her Harry had warned her and now she saw what being killed by the Imperials would be like. Still she didn't want to lose to Bones or Greengrass , Even if she had to do it alone without any support from her Mother or Siblings.

Bill Weasley had seen this before during his Time in Egypt. The Goblins had strict rules that their Employee's were not to Antagonize any Imperial no matter how arrogant they were as the Empire regulated Gold Throughout the World and could easily hand the Banking Business to their Dwarves or even Gnomish Subsidiaries. He had seen many a wizard and witch in Egypt killed for rioting against the Empire who had retaken Egypt from the ICW. He worried about his Family here in britain as His Mother was very outspoken and his father did nothing to stop her. He hoped he could handle the Imperial Affairs in Gringotts London if only to alleviate any future incidents with his Family.

Both the Imperial Wizard Marshall and Altrouge Brunestud were satisfied by their Kills and returned to the Shuttle where Gallius Rax and a Cohort of Knights were standing by. The Wizard Marshall congratulated Harry for his Performance and threw him the Egg that the First Task required them to take much to the Judge's confusion before he shouted " I Deliberately allowed one of my Dyraxes to be used for this Task ! " much to the Horror of Lady Dragunov and Lancer of Black as that meant there were more still alive.

Harry then received a Perfect Score except from Dumbledore who gave him a 5 out of 10 for using Necromancy and Killing a poor Creature before his Uncle had stated " A Dyrax main prey is a magical Creature. Hence it eats Magi or Wizards the most. I don't know how Summoning a Combat Familiar is Necromancy but I am not so Biased against using Hard ways to take on a Creature known for firing Killing curses ". This had many Imperials looked at the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW with disdain with Lady Dragunov yelling out " THAT FUCKING CREATURE KILLS DRAGONS FOR SPORT YAH FUCKING BRIT ! " before being stopped by her Daughters Lily and Katrin from calling out one of her other Dragons into the Field.

Harry was tired from all this and left for the Imperial Quarters. Along the Way , Susan and Daphne grab onto his arms and locking them with their bodies much to the amusement of his Mother and Sister whom also came with the two girls. They were obviously worried for him after all. Ereshkigal was behind them with the Maid Servant as 2 Knights were also shadowing them.

Gawain was did not expect to be sent to Guard his Liege and Uncle's Heir so soon along with Gareth. Gaheris , Percival and Galahad were still in the Mainland training Troops for any possible attacks but that they would also join with them soon. He smiled as his Uncle's Heir was enjoying himself with his Fiancee and Family and swore that he would protect those Smiles.

Gareth was having fun acting as an Imperial Knight as they actually looked cool despite the Darker Colorations of their Armors. She managed to see her King with Gawain once more and she wondered if their King shall lead them once more ?

**Imperial Capital Berlin , Germany. November 24th 1994. **

Erwin Weber-Dragunov was watching the Broadcast along with the Imperial Parliament as their Wizard Marshall had actually showed some action. But then he had received a Warning from the Imperial Admirality that some of their Star Destroyers in the Mid-Atlantic Fleet had Coms Issues. That was very worrying , Erwin may have been retired but he stayed an Active Reservist as his Military Experience was very long. Either it was just Equipment Malfunction or could it be that the Americans were firing there Salvo's ? The American Potter Branch did leave in their entirety despite having help found the MACUSA. That in itself was Worrying. He knew the Lusankya would inform his Father in Law. He decided to rouse his other Sons to prove their worth rather than wasting in Seelow Heights as Instructors. He sent a Missive to the Magus Killer if he had any contacts in America to see any developments of the Magi and Wizards living there. Erwin mentally cursed at the Fact that their Attempts to establish an American Embassy failed with only Alaska being their Foothold.

**Riddle Manor , Little Hangleton. Great Britain. November 24th 1994. **

He had Done it. He had Summoned a Servant of his own ! He had not heard from his Followers yet about the First Task but he had Summoned a Servant ! An Avenger Class ! The Book he had been sent by an Anonymous Ally had said that the Avenger Class was one of the more Powerful Extra Class of the Standard Seven. He , Lord Voldemort had Summoned a Servant stronger than anything the Potter Brat could ever call upon !

Gorgon watched as her Master was no doubt having a Self Monologue Moment as She looked around and felt a similar presence to herself Hundreds of Miles away. She sighed as She began to ready her Blood Fort Andromeda on the Surrounding Area. The Greater Grail had warned her that a Ruler Class was already present and overseeing the War and that until all were summoned She and her Master were not allowed to begin their Attacks until all were finally summoned.

**Lusankya , Above Hogwarts. November 24th 1994. **

Artoria walked the corridor lamenting on todays event when she Spotted the Armored Servant with the Shield and decided to follow her as the Feeling was similar to Galahad. As she entered the Armory , she watched as that Olga girl supervised the Servant's armor being detached and realized this was not Sir Galahad yet why did she have a similar presence to him ?

Olga Marie Animusphere watched as her Repair Golems detached Shielder's Armor. " Miss Mash , was the Armor able to handle your movements then ? " She asked

Shielder or Mash Kyrielight nodded as the rest of her External Armor was finally lifted off , allowing her long hair to finally get free " Aside from the Fact that my long hair was cramped in my helmet , everything was fine Olga-Chan ! " She shouted to the Annoyance of her Friend. She then spotted Artoria in the Door and smiled as she called " My King , A pleasure to meet you at last ! " making Olga look behind her and seeing the King of Knights in the flesh as she bowed.

" My name is Mash Kyrielight or As i am often called by my Master. Mash Alter at your service " as she proceeded to bow to the King of Knights. " I am the Demi-Servant Vessel of Galahad Alter ".

Artoria looks at her dumbfounded as she learns that Galahad had this side of him.

**Mid-Atlantic Rim , November 24th. 1994. **

" May Day , May Day ! " " This is the 3rd Fleet ! " We are Under Attack ! " I Repeat , We are under Attack ! "

" Unknown Enemy Forces have fired on the 3rd Fleet Flagship " Ouranos " ! " The Ouranos has been Sunked ! " May Day ! May Day ! "

**_" __Qliphoth Rhizome - __Hollow Tree Filled by a Remnant of Light ! " _**

_Dozens of Imperial Star Destroyers begin to explode or sink into the Atlantic as whoever attacked them leaves. _

_End Chapter._

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Gareth

Class : Lancer

Noble Phantasm : Ira lupus - Rampaging Maiden Wolf

Agility : A

Endurance : B

Luck : B

Strength : B

Mana : A

NP : B

History :

A knight of King Arthur's round table. She held the seventh seat.

A young knight, whose older brothers are Gawain, Gaheris and Agravain. She is one of the children born of King Lot and the Enchantress Morgana. This also makes Mordred, knight of treachery, her half-brother.

Also known as Guerrehet or Beaumains (Beautiful Hands.)

**Height/Weight:** 153cm ・ 41kg

**Source:** The Legend of King Arthur  
**Region:** England  
**Alignment:** Lawful Good  
**Gender:** Female  
Her cavalry lance has been granted multiple enhancements from Merlin, making it in a sense, a sort of Mystic Code.

Gareth was the newest addition to the round table, and a relatively inexperienced knight. She respected all her seniors, all the knights of the round table. She was especially attached to Sir Lancelot and often accompanied him. As an esquire, she underwent numerous trials, and after becoming a member of the Round Table, instead of aiding her eldest brother Gawain as Gaheris had before her, she chose a position similar to being Lancelot's attendant.

Gareth was well-loved as an entity brimming with potential. She was highly praised not only by her siblings; the other knights would say, "She will be the greatest of knights someday," and "She will one day become a true knight on par with her brothers".

When Agravain hatched his plan to expose Queen Guinevere and Sir Lancelot of their infidelity, he approached Gareth to stand as a witness.

"I will never speak anything against Sir Lancelot, who bestowed me my knighthood," Gareth told him, and left in sorrow.

The plan was sprung, and once Sir Lancelot was caught red-handed, the knight did retaliate, and Agravain ended up losing his life. Queen Guinevere was apprehended, and Gareth was ordered to stand witness at her execution. "Please understand I am not here of my own will," Gareth flatly stated and attended unarmed and unarmored. This would be her downfall.

When Lancelot came to rescue the queen, he crushed Gareth's unguarded, defenseless skull.

A great many lost their lives in this series of events. Agravain, Gaheris, Gareth— what sorrow could Sir Gawain have felt upon losing his brothers? And thus, the round table did crack, and the glory of King Arthur and his knights would meet its end.

**Riding : B**

An expert in jousting, Gareth possesses the riding skill that does not come naturally to lancers.

**Gareth Beaumains : B **  
While disguised and acting as a kitchen boy at the palace, his pale, beautiful form earned him the name Beaumains (Beautiful Hands) from Sir Kay. At the time, Kay had not realized this was Gareth in disguise. Gareth was naturally fair, with silky skin and her hands were especially beautiful.

**Ring of Transformation : B**  
Gareth possesses a ring imbued with the magecraft of disguise. This would usually be treated as a noble phantasm, but in this work, it exhibits its effect as a skill.

**Rampaging Maiden Wolf**

**Rank:** C++ **Type:** Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm  
**Range:** 1-50 **Maximum Targets:** 1 Person

īra lupus. Gareth's talent in jousting has been sublimated as a noble phantasm. After hammering in consecutive strikes like a surging wave, she pierces through the enemy with one last finishing thrust. In the past, to protect her dear friend Lady Lyonesse, she defeated such prestigious names as Sir Blamore de Ganis, Sir Galihodin, Sir Galehaut (Not Galahad), Sir Dinadan, Sir La Cote Male Tayle, Sir Sagramore le Desirious, Sir Dodinas le Savage, King Anguish of Ireland, King Carados of Scotland, and King Uriens and King Bagdemagus of Gore all with but a single lance.

On another occasion, when she challenged King Arthur himself to joust, the King praised the way she fought as like a 'Rampaging Wolf'.

Brave and faithful like a small puppy, a young knight of tragedy.

Once she has grown attached to someone, she will never betray no matter what. Even if it means the death of her. She lives as she always has lived.

Honoring chivalry, believing in justice and carrying it out. She is proud of the fact she was accepted by the Knight King, and even now she considers being selected as a member of the round table as the greatest honor of her life.

She still admires Sir Lancelot. The day everything ended. The day the knight moved to save Queen Guinevere. She would adore him even if her own form hadn't so much as entered the knight's eyes. She would adore him even if… he had known her, yet didn't hesitate to kill her regardless.


	12. Chapter 11 : Pre Yule Ball

Chapter 11 : Yule Ball Prelude And the Dog-father Situation

* * *

Author's Notes : Its been a while. I apologize for the delays since i'm also creating the First 2 Chapters of a Story set in Similar Timeline but with the Wrong Boy who Lived Elements. That and somehow i ain't really good at writing Filler-Type Content ( unless its funny and non-canon ). Chapter 12 will be delayed further because the New Story is taking more of my time.

So I'll be addressing the Sirius Black Situation in this Chapter along with the Preparation for the Yule Ball. A Servant will also be Summoned here as well. The Ginny Weasley Issue will also have a Flashback here to flesh out how she nearly got her Entire Family Line wiped out.

**Locations - Bold**

_Thoughts or Flashbacks or Some Areas - Italic_

* * *

**Albania , Greater Imperial Region of Greece. 1994. Around the Time of the First Task.**

Imperial Forces were scouring the Eastern European Territories for Hostile Werewolf and Vampires communities while the Red Guard , Elite Special Forces of the Empire were hunting down a Supposed Wraith in the Area. The Albanian Ministry of Magic fell to their onslaught early on in the Conflict resulting in the ICW calling out the Empire for atrocities but the Imperial Wizard Marshall merely threatened an Invasion of their Remaining Territories. The Imperial Forces along with their Greek Contingents had already wiped out entire areas including Mundane ones. Leading the Red Guard was General Isaac Reon , one of the many Sons of the Imperial Wizard Marshall and one of the Few to have the Honor to lead the Various Guard Legions with the Red Guard in particular as his Command.

General Isaac Reon watched as the Red Guard torture a Vampire Elder for Information on their Quarry and remarked how effective they were trained by his Niece Katrin Weber-Dragunov.

" Report ! " Isaac shouted as the Vampire Elder looked to be ready to divulge information.

" The Scum tells us that the Wraith left a while back Sir , a Few Months as least from what they can actually tell us ! " The Head Trooper answered. Isaac contemplated that information before shouting his new orders.

" Alright Boys ! Saddle up ! We are Withdrawing and letting the Greek Contingent handle this mess. No Survivors ! " Isaac relayed his Orders as the Red Guard Troopers proceeded to gun down many Vampires with their UV Enhanced Blaster Rifles. " The Lord Marshall won't be too pleased with this... " as the Gunship left the ruined remains of the Vampire Coven.

Above a Star Destroyer then began to open fire on the Surrounding Area with laser Fire mixed in with Magical Spells , resulting in the Entire Area to burn. Dozens of All-Terrain Artillery-Turrets also began firing on the surrounding area with both Silver-Nitrate and UV Rounds as Greek Imperial Troopers began swarming for any stragglers.

" Isaac , Report to me Directly in Britain. The Red Guard are needed to hunt your Quarry here. Another Target has also been confirmed. Fenrir Greyback has caused many issues for too long. Hunt him down Son " The Lord Marshall said over the Coms.

" By your Command , Father. " Isaac replied as his ship landed back on his Flagship " Resolution ". He had been informed that his Great-Nephew Hadrian had just summoned a Servant , A Lancer Class specifically. He wondered if the rest of the Black Faction will summon their's next. It was a good thing he didn't do the paperwork following their Mess in Albania , he did wonder which of his Siblings would get that job.

* * *

_**(flashback) Hogwarts , November 3rd 1994.**_

_Ginny Weasley had tackled Harry Potter as soon as He entered the Great Hall for Breakfast. This had caused her Twin Brothers to cheer her on as Ron was too busy Eating like the Greedy Child he was. He was still stuck in First Year as no one had bothered to help him after he insulted Hermione Granger and that event nearly got her killed by a Troll of all things. Anyways , Many of the Imperials already eating at a new Table made by their Representative Julius Weber-Dragunov watched as the Fiancee's of Heir Potter then proceeded to push her away before the Red-Head could kiss their Man._

_Lily Potter saw her Son being tackled by a Orange-Head as that girl's hair was clearly not Red like her's. She then saw her two future Daughter-in-Laws then push the Orange Head away before she could kiss her Son and then started attacking her with their hands rather than wands. She sighed as her son was being Helped up by Joel Blackthorne. Her Uncle who apparently still wasn't aware that he had a different first name in all his Records. Henry Joel Blackthorne , Heir of House Blackthorne and House Eldris. She didn't even know there was a House Eldris._

_Sakura Potter Weber-Dragunov then slapped Ginny Weasley after she managed to hit Susan and Daphne with Stunners though she did have help from her Brothers. Sakura then berated the Girl for trying to steal her brother from his wives which caused a Majority of the Wizard and Witches to look at the girl with gaping mouths as it meant that the Heir/Heiress' of Potter , Bones , and Greengrass were taken. But at the same time realizing that this Purple Haired Asian girl was the Sister of Heir Potter. _

_Severus Snape then used this situation to reprimand Harry who was still trying to understand the Situation before Lily Potter proceeded to beat the shit out of him with nearly everyone in the Great Hall watching with Awe as she proceeded to beat the Wizard senseless before kicking him in the groin and throwing him at the Headmaster and proceeded to shout curses at Him while Joel put his hands on Sakura's ears to spare her from the foul language used. _

_Ginny Weasley then tried to hit the Purple Haired Girl with a powerful hex but Joel shielded his Adopted Great Niece and got hit instead resulting in Harry firing a Stunner at the Orange-Head. Henrietta then began laughing at all the events that just happened before being hit in the head by an irritated and awoken Susan and Daphne. _

_Julius Weber-Dragunov had just seen his Younger Sister beat the crap out of a greasy haired man whom he suspected was one Severus Snape who from reports from the Potions Master Community was a genius but was so disliked that he could not get any job anywhere. It didn't help him that many of those he called Dunderheads were also Potential Employer's Parents. He enjoyed the Show but he had sent a Silent Message to one of the Knights to tell the Weasley Patriarch to reign his Family in or they would be erased. _

**_Sometime later _**

_Septimus Weasley had just been released by Imperial Agents led by one of their Knights. He had no idea that his Grandchildren were so stupid. Maybe not the first two , William and Charles were smart enough not to get tangled with the Imperials. He had called a family Meeting regarding the 4 Remaining Children at Hogwarts to mind their manners around the Imperial Retinue , specifically the Potter Heir. He still remembered how Charlus Potter dominated the Political Arena prior to his death , That man could rip into a person so much that even some Light-Side Members were scared of him. _

_His Son Arthur and his Daughter in Law Molly Prewitt had arrived first. Perfect , this will be easier than i thought. He then informed them in an angered voice how their Daughter nearly caused the extinction of this Family line aside from their two Eldest Sons whom have been vouched for. Arthur looked at his father baffled by what his daughter had tried to do and had even fired spells at the Potter Heir's Betrothed's while Molly actually felt an abundance of Fear as her Elder Brothers Fabian and Gideon had almost been executed by the Empire had they not impressed one of their Leaders. But the fact remained that their Ginny had committed something to paint the Family as Targets for the Empire. _

_Arthur at first denied that his daughter had done anything to offend the Empire until his Father coldly stated that Imperial Assassins led by a Knight had actually been inside the Home earlier and told him specifically of what his Granddaughter had done and that if Child was not reigned in then the Empire has carte blanche on what they would do to the Family while specifically stating that the Clocktower wouldn't mind more Magical Core Test Subjects. Much to the Surprise of both Weasley Men , Molly Prewitt was the one who decided to give her daughter and other sons the talk about not further antagonizing the Imperials , as she herself was nearly killed by them before as a child thanks to her brothers. Arthur looked defeated but accepted that this was a serious situation as His Father stated that the Purpose of this meeting was to either ensure the family survived by cutting off ties to the ones who started this mess or to reign them in. Septimus then left the Family Home to inform the other Members of the Family , distant or otherwise of their current predicament. He had already sent a letter to one of his Grandsons , Percy to get his siblings to Hogsmeade to meet their mother and to not antagonize the Imperials no matter how prideful he was. _

_**End Flashback**_

**Imperial Pre-Fabricated Barracks , Hogwarts Grounds. November 29th 1994.**

" You're Joking right ? " Harry said.

" Nope " Julius replied.

" A Yule Ball ? Like i have to endure one here too ? " Harry said before his Betrothed's shouted " Hey! " at him.

" Its Required for all Champion's apparently. " His Uncle said as he perused a magazine showing Imperial Ships. " Besides , Ms. Bones here will be summoning her Servant alongside Henrietta "

" YES ! FINALLY I CAN SUMMON MY SLAVE TO LEWD WITH ! " Henrietta shouted to the annoyance of everyone inside the Barracks. " WHAT ? " She shouted back.

" Anyways. I also have reports that one Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are trying to contact us but not through proper channels " Julius Stated as his Sister began hitting the table with her fists which scared everyone except Sakura who proceeded to ask if she and "Meddie" can go kill some spiders much to Lily's approving nods.

" Mum. Why do you let Sakura go alone with Ms Meddie to Kill Acromantula's ? " Harry asked his Mother as everyone around them was also curious.

" Who said only two of them would go ? There are Dozens of Imperial Knights making sure they are safe , Courtesy of the Blue Guard " Lily said as she sipped her Morning Coffee. " I also intent to speak with your Ex-Godfather and Mr. Lupin " She said with a cold tone much to surprise of her Son and his friends.

" The Question still stands though. Who are you taking to the Yule Ball Cousin ? " Joel Blackthorne asked Harry as the Implications were starting to realize in the Potter Heir's head.

" Oh. OH " Harry said as both Susan and Daphne looked at him greedily while Henrietta smirked and his Uncle having an amused expression. Joel had given him a thumbs up while sipping his Chocolate Milk.

" I have to meet Hermione now so i'll be gone for a while " Joel said as left to exit but not before hearing a good luck from Lily and Julius who didn't want their somewhat young Uncle to see things in bad light especially considering the events 5 days prior.

Harry saw his Cousin/Great-Uncle ( Damn these weird Pureblood Relations ) go find his Betrothed and hoped his Best Mate got to Ask her to the Ball as he had an issue whose turn it is this time. He looked at Henrietta who was giving him a look stating that she was gonna enjoy watching him pick who to take to the Ball as She had a date apparently in the Form of her Servant whom she was going to Summon later that day. He sighed as it was gonna be a long day.

Ereshkigal watched as the Odd Demi-Human ( she didn't know what to call him exactly ) left to find his Girl apparently as she sat opposite of the Mother of her Master , finding it odd that she smelled similar to Ishtar after they had made up following a battle that she could not remember but that a human had made her feel like a girl for once.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov eyed the Lancer Class in front of her and had a faint sense of familiarity with her for some reason. Her eyes flashed red for a moment before she continued sipping her coffee.

Julius Weber-Dragunov saw his Sister's eyes flash Red for but a moment and contemplated if that meant she was a Vessel to a Deity. He decided to just inform his Grandfather and Mother of this as he left to make sure his Uncle in the Great Hall wasn't accosted by any of the Idiot Wizards. Seriously , were most of them that Scatterbrained ? Magi were at least up to date and somewhat Rational to a degree.

**Great Hall , Hogwarts. November 29th 1994. **

Joel Blackthorne had a surprised look on his face when Gawain had informed him that they had found his Birth Certificate. Apparently the Rumors about his Mother being Bat-Shit Crazy was somewhat True and that his First name was Henry. The Stigma of being named after his Deceased Elder Half-Brother could now be erased though he would feel being watched more by his Father as the name Henry given to him was to Honor Henry Potter of all People. He was glad that the Odd Archer was with the Red Guard hunting Fenrir Greyback and Voldemort's Wraith. He saw Hermione and Luna at the Ravenclaw Table and decided to head there with Gawain and Gareth behind him in Astral Form. He put a smile on his face as he went to ask his Betrothed to the Yule Ball.

Gawain had been Tasked by Ruler to ensure Young Blackthorne was not accosted by any of the Wizards or Witches , he had also been informed that the Imperial Guard Units were being re-tasked in Britain. This in Gawain's opinion was both good and bad thing as it meant that things could escalate in the following Months. He just hoped his King's Cousin here would at least not end up like Lancelot and Tristan with their Womanizing ways.

Gareth was eager to help Her King's Relative distant or otherwise. They were aware that Young Blackthorne had supposed Pendragon Blood but apparently even their Master wasn't aware of it until the Inheritance Test was allowed. As a Knight , She had an obligation to help him out !

Assassin had been watching his Master's Son carefully for the last few Days , He was tasked to act as Backup for Saber and Lancer in case something went wrong or to add extra Persuasion to anyone threatening the Boy. His Presence Concealment had been boosted by his Master to allow him to enter even the most heavily Warded Areas and even to infiltrate certain places where his master had wanted to listen in to Targets. He adjusted his mask as he moved to a different vantage point.

_Ravenclaw Table_

Hermione was listening to Luna's Rambling about how The Dragon Lady had given her a set of Books for her Upcoming Apprenticeship under her. She was a bit jealous but she didn't want to be near Dragons especially if that Dyrax was also in those Reserves. She also wondered about the Yule Ball announcement , She had been asked by a few already but she waiting for her Betrothed. As she looked around , She saw him walk towards her. She flashed him a smile but then he dropped down in front of her and did a Proposal Stance. EH!?

" Hermione Jean Granger , Will you go with me to the Yule Ball ? " Joel Blackthorne asked in a kneeling Position. ( Above in the Lusankya , A certain Wizard Marshall smiled at the sight before grinning madly as a certain Dead Apostle Ancestor woke up to the sight of her Stepson Proposing to his Betrothed for the Ball ).

Silence filled the Entire Hall as those words sinked in to many ears and the girl in question. Luna Lovegood watched with clear awe at what a proposal was like. " Fou fou fou ! " Primate Murder shouted while climbing Joel's Back.

" Yes , YES ! I'll Go with you ! " Hermione shouted as Luna gave a thumbs up as many of the more Girly Females around were cheering as well. Many of the Male Student Population eyed the Imperial with disdain particularly a blonde ferret looking boy and some red heads.

Just as Blackthorne held her hand having a sense of relief , he was shot at with a Spell by one of the Red Heads before Gawain Materialized , shielding the young heir.

" Cease and Desist , or you will lose that hand ! " Gawain shouted through his helmet. Gareth was moving while Astralized to flank anyone else who might attempt to harm their Master's Son.

( Lusankya. The Wizard Marshall watched with interest as the Weasley Children had attempted to hit his Estranged Son with a spell. The fact that they even dared to try that infuriated him. The Boy may have been a failure like so many but he still had potential. He had set up that Deal for the Blackthornes and Grangers ages ago just for him. He sent a mental missive to Julius about the situation and to handle it but to see if the others could be salvaged ).

Ron Weasley wanted to show that these Imperials were Dark Wizards ! But his spell was blocked by a man ? That didn't make sense. He must be Dark enough to shrug off a Spell so easily. He did not realize he was sealing his own fate and possibly that of his Family.

Ginny Weasley saw her Brother's Spell blocked by one of those Imperial Knights and she sighed as the warning about their family possibly being sent to a certain institution as Guinea pigs might come to a reality. She saw her older Twin Brothers walk away from Ron and she decided to follow suit.

Assassin was relaying the Situation to the Wizard Marshall above in the Lusankya with orders to safeguard Young Blackthorne and his Companions first. He readied his Knives for Delaying Actions if need be.

Joel Blackthorne had the Black Command Seals on his right hand now. As he felt attacked he nearly summoned his Saber but he promised Henrietta along with everyone else that Etta and Susan would summon theirs before his. He saw Hermione with a concerned look on her face as he stood up and told Gawain to hold. He saw who hit him and gave the Red Head a copy of his Father's Glare. A Glare that scares many of the Imperials who dare question his Authority. The Red Head step back as the Glare's Magical Aura took effect ( oddly similar to a form of Mystic Eyes actually ). Hermione held her Betrothed's Arm and muttered to leave and head outside instead just before someone else fired a Spell from the Slytherin Table.

Draco Malfoy intended to do what his Father could not 5 days prior and had sent a poisonous snake against that Imperial Weakling.

Joel Blackthorne watched as the Snake prepared to attack but he focused his glare on it and muttered in parseltongue to go and wrap itself around the one who summoned it with the Poisonous Snake accepting its new command. He smirked as the Snake proceeded to tackle the Ferret looking boy and wrapped itself around him.

Just then the Great Hall Doors opened and in came Sirius Black , freed years ago by an anonymous memory vial sent to Madam Bones and Former DADA Professor Remus Lupin. Joel looked at them with narrowing eyes , Julius mentioned that Sirius Black had attempted to enter the Germany multiple times but their Borders were very tight with Security and they also had Anti-Animagus Fields. He looked at the man that caused his Cousin to be abused for 11 years after focusing on taking out the True Betrayer of his Niece. He almost glares at the Man but senses his Niece Lily arriving with Harry and his Betrothed's and sits down. Giving Hermione a smile and ordering Gawain to stand down. He watches as the Doors open again , this time showing a clearly Agitated Lily , a slightly Glaring Harry , and an Amused Julius as Sirius turns around and is immediately sucker punched by his Best Friend's Wife. Remus Lupin looks shocked as Lily glares at him but doesn't punch him and instead fires a hail of questions at him as Severus Snape walks back and returns to his Seat on the Staff Table avoiding his Ex-Best Friend's view as Dumbledore looks on sadly at the scene.

Henrietta Reon dragged her newly Summoned Assassin of Black with her after an hour of trying to do lewd things to her. Assassin felt more scared of her Master than any opponent she would face , honestly who enjoys licking someone that much ? At least She wasn't wearing her less revealing outfit , That might attract attention. Henrietta saw Lily sucker Punch Sirius Black and actually admitted to herself that She really liked this Version of her Mother than her own. She also liked that Dumbles could not control this situation and vaguely wondered why the Malfoy Brat was whimpering with a Snake Around him. She'd ask Her " Half " brother for details later as She waved at Luna lovegood and dragged her Servant towards the Ravenclaw Table.

Harry was glaring at the still unconscious form of Sirius Black as his Uncle Julius stood beside him muttering about how Black tried to illegally enter Germany to " Save " Harry from the Evil Imperials. Harry snorted at that fact , The Empire wasn't evil , they did do questionable acts at times but they were ensuring Human Survival no matter what. He also hated Black for being the Reason he was left at the Dursleys , He knew his Grandfather did something since he often looked away when Either he or Mum asked about them but if Uncle Julius was right then Imperial Sanctioned Assassinations were the norm against those who hurt the Family. He didn't want Black dead though , he would leave it to Mum. She did want to give everyone in britain a piece of her mind considering she took her Defense Lessons to heart. He looked at Remus Lupin and sighed as the Man could've easily gotten cured for his Lycanthropy if he had even attempted to ask for Imperial Aid. Great-Grandpa did mention that the Cure was free.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov felt good punching Sirius. She knew she was a Vessel for something but to think her strength was this much. Her eyes flashed red before returning to their Pendragon Green , She had a chance to meet her ancestor but her Mother wanted the Entire Family to meet their Ancestor at the same time so she waited for her other siblings from the Mainland. She looked at Remus and said to get Sirius out of here and that she'd sent a message to talk later when she calmed down and before Harry could attempt something.

**Imperial Front-lines , Somalian Campaign. November 29th 1994. **

Imperial Troops charge forward as the Mogadishu Lines begin faltering under the Intense Bombardment of Hundreds of All Terrain Defense Turret's firing on Somalian/ICW Positions. Still , many Imperial Troopers were gunned down as a result of Their Commanding General's Bold idea to Fix Bayonets and attempt a Mass Charge as if things were still based on Old War Era Tactics.

General Julian Reon smelled the air as his Artillery Batteries continued pouring in at the Somalian Lines , He knew the ICW had declared War in the Afrikan Continent against the Empire but considering they had lost most of North Afrika in less than a year was satisfying for the somewhat odd general. He saw his men charging at the Enemy lines not even flinching that the ICW were firing Curses at his troops while his Artillery rained fire on their Mundane Foes. He then witnessed the Wizards use the Killing Curse on his men and he narrowed his eyes " So they finally have balls eh ? " He muttered as an Imperial Fighter Squadron proceeded to decimate the Enemy Lines with Incendiary Bombs. Julian laughed as Imperial Dropships began dropping in more troops to his side.

" Come on LADS ! TO VICTORY ! " Julian Shouted as he unsheathed his Sword and began charging the Somali and Wizard Lines.

**Lusankya , Command Bridge. Above Hogwarts. November 29th 1994. **

The Wizard Marshall sighed as Reports came in from the Afrikan and Middle Eastern Fronts. Julian had lost 1500 Troopers in a single engagement but had effectively cowered the Somalians and their Wizards by sheer Force of Will. Really , Charging at Machinegun and Wizard Spells with a Bayonet Attack ? The Boy was brilliant but he was out of date. The Middle Eastern Front was brutally one sided for the Empire. He loved his Sons but perhaps he should have taught them restraint ? Using a Sandstorm to wipe out your enemies ? His Daughters had commented that they seem to be risking the Statute of Secrecy mainly to piss off everyone. Not that he doesn't mind but the Paperwork does irritate him. He wondered who Harry would pick though. The Lovely Miss Bones or the Aloof yet lovely Miss Greengrass. He was proud of Henry though. He only wondered if Ophelia would've been proud as well. He then decided to go down and make sure those wizards are kept in line.

**Somewhere in the Antarctica. November 29th 1994. **

A Base of Imperial Origin sits quietly in the Darkness as a blizzard begins to strike. Within the Base , a Group of Scientists look on as the Silhouette of a Dragon and another creature is shown in the Ice.

_Chapter End_

* * *

Servant Profiles :

True Name : Mochizuki Chiyome

Class : Assassin of Black

Noble Phantasm : Kuchiyose・Ibuki Daimyōjin Engi - Summoning - Omen of the Great God Ibuki

Agility : A

Endurance : D

Luck : C

Strength : D

Mana : C

NP : C

History :

**Height/Weight:** 154cm・46kg

**Source:** Historical Fact  
**Region:** Japan  
**Alignment:** Chaotic・Evil  
**Gender:** Female  
Warring States・widow・young girl・kunoichi・miko.  
Apparently, a few Servants are worried about her in regards to "_having too many attributes_"...

Curse, this blood of mine.

Curse, this sin of mine.  
No matter how much time passes, there is something here that cannot be washed away.

A woman of the late Warring States period whose name was recorded in the documents of Netsumura, Shinshu.

She is regarded as a female ninja (kunoichi) that served the Takeda clan of the Kai Province and a descendant of Mochizuki Izumo-no-Kami, but it is unsure whether she was actually a ninja.

In a sense, her existence-  
may be a sarcastic answer to the proposition called "renowned ninja", which is a contradiction for a ninja that should make a principle to keep his activities covert.

n this work, Chiyome is an existence endowed with grotesque powers, having inherited a curse cast by a god from her ancestor Kouga Saburou.

At the same time that she works as a shinobi for the sake of her lord... she dedicates prayers as a single miko of serpent in order to appease the aramitama of a god.

**Serpent's Curse : B**

A grotesque power that has been inherited generation after generation.  
A jinx from "a certain Great God" that is deeply related to the ancestor of the Kouga Mochizuki clan. It torments the mind and body of the owner, but becomes a powerful weapon as an invisible poison if it can be put under control.  
On each generation, one individual of the Kouga Mochizuki clan will invariably be endowed with this power.

**Summoning - Omen of the Great God Ibuki**

**Rank:** C  
**Type:** Anti-Unit  
**Range:** 1~30  
**Maximum Targets:** 1 person  
Kuchiyose・Ibuki Daimyōjin Engi.  
Via the curse associated with the legendary Kouga Saburou, who considered to be the ancestor of the Kouga Mochizuki, she temporarily borrows the divine power of a terrifying Great God.  
To be specific, by means of channeling, she enslaves on a limited fashion a bunrei of the Great God Ibuki of Mt. Ibuki - in other words, the serpent deity that cast a curse on Kouga Saburou through his clothes in the "Suwa's Omen (Shintoushuu)" and the "Avalokiteshvara Shrine's Omen of Daikouji", Yamata no Orochi - casting a deadly curse on the target.  
He who became a target of this lose his life by having magical power in the shape of a serpent twine around him.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Notes : I have finally returned ! Chapter 13 is also in the works ( as of the moment that this has been updated ). I've Bumped the Finale from Chapter 14 because i miscalculated for the 2nd Task although itd be more of a Bashing Chapter considering the Hostage Situation.

Chapter 12 : Choosing , Summoning and Confrontation

* * *

**Imperial Barracks , Hogwarts Grounds. December 9th 1994. **

Harry had been just informed that the Empire was preparing for a possible Alpha Prioris Situaion and that he was to have Lancer with him at all times and that His Fiancee's were also to Summon their Servants much earlier. He knew his Mum wouldn't want him to be so open to an Attack especially considering he didn't like it when that Weasley Girl tried to hug him in front of his Fiancee's and Sister. He was already being shadowed by some Knights for his protection and he didn't mind , His Mum and Gran would probably punish him for not allowing himself to defended by his own People afterall. He finally got to the Mess Hall and as he was about eat his meal , he saw his Fiancee's sitting down across from him and looking at him in an odd way.

" So Who are you taking to the Yule Ball ? " Asked Both.

Harry proceeded to cough as many Imperials began to snicker at the question their " Champion/Representative " was given by his own Fiancee's. His Uncle Julius also arrived and also asked him that question. " You Know as a Champion , you have to pick a Primary Date since you'll be opening the Dance " Harry pondered before asking his Fiancee's " What about a Cooking Contest between the two of you ? "

Both Daphne and Susan looked at him blankly before running towards the Kitchen Area before Harry Realized " Oh No. Did i do it wrong ? " Julius looked at his Nephew and sighed. " No but you may have to stop eating that Omelette and wait for them to finish whatever they make up ". Harry realized that he may have just los Breakfast and Lunch and proceeded to put his hands into his face and groan.

* * *

**Lusankya , Above Hogwarts. Same Time. **

Joe looked at the Information and Groaned. The 3rd Fleet was gone and he had a dreaded feeling on what offed them. He looked to Altrouge stroking Primmy's fur and then to Lusankya who was awaiting her orders. He looked at Merlin and Artoria and nodded. " At the Start of the New Year , Im Installing Artoria as King of Britain once more , at least in the Magical Side of things. You shall have our Aid , Little Toria alongside a Cadre of Knights and Battle-Mages. I believe this Voldemort is a minor threat while something else in the American Continent is brewing. For now we shall ready ourselves for the Coming Yule Celebrations and then Prepare for your Return in an Official Manner. "

Merlin looked excited while Artoria was still reeling in from the Info Dump on her. She was to return as a King ? How would that impact Magical Britain ? Though having learned that her Descendants had to change their Names to survive and leave Britain for safety made her clench her fists and she found her resolve.

" Lu-Chan , Ready Our Knights and Reserves. We may have to act soon. And Inform my Sons that This Voldemort will be Their Priority while mine is still on the Issue of the 3rd Fleet Fiasco. " Joe said as Lusankya began issuing orders through her Machinery.

" So. Who do you think Harry will take to the Ball ? " Altrouge asked as Primate Murder began to tackle Merlin. Joe sighs as Artoria gives him a questioning look and asked " My Descendant has issues ? " Joe looks at her with an Expression saying " yah think ? ".

* * *

**Imperial Barracks. Hogwarts Grounds. December 9th 1994. **

Henry looked at Harry who seemed to have regretted letting his Fiancee's have a Cooking Competition resulting in the Imperial Champion to eat many dishes. Henry simply laughed at his Cousin's misfortune but also was curious who Harry would pick. The Barrack Doors opened and came in Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to which Henry began to slightly glare at as Harry was still sick from eating numerous delicacies. The two British Wizards spotted them and began to walk towards them when a Knight blocked their Path much to Henry's Relief. The Knights were Strange but they were good at their Job and were pretty useful in intimidating people they didn't like. Lily entered with her Mother and Brother in tow just in time before the two Marauders could make a scene as the Knight brandished a Spear that nullified magic making both Marauders nauseated by the Spear's Influence before Julius ordered the Knight to stand down as Lily gestured for the Two Marauders to follow her as her Mother began to lead them all to a Conference Room , leaving the Knight and two Teens alone in the Barracks to which Henry could only react with " What the FU- !? ".

Sirius and Remus followed their Late Best-Friends wife and that odd woman with the Dragon-Scaled Dress along with that Julius man. After entering a Conference Room they all sat down with some Golems handing out Tea and Biscuits. The Dragon Dressed Woman then began to speak " Tell me Gentlemen , What do you want with my Brother and Grandson ? " causing both Marauders to flinch at her tone to which Julius chuckled at how his Mother could easily make people uncomfortable with just her tone alone. Lily looked to her Mother and despite not having been raised by her , She did appreciate the Love and Concern of the Lady of Dragons. She then saw Sirius about to speak up " And Who are you Lady ? Lily is a Muggleborn is she not ? And Harry is my Godson ! " to which Lily sighed about as Julius began to narrow his eyes as their Mother decided to destroy this man's world.

Lady Dragunov smirked as she began to answer " For your Information Black. My Daughter here is a Pureblood Daughter of the Houses of Weber and Dragunov and is the Granddaughter of Lord Reon himself making her Royalty in the Eyes of the Many in the World. Her Dragon Blood from the Pendragon line is what allowed her to survive what that Upstart Dark Lord Wannabe. The Killing Curse doesnt affect my family compared to others. Afterall , My Father is beyond normal men as is my Grandfather. And I dont think you are entitled to being the Godfather of my Grandson not when you left him alone with a Half-Giant that allowed him to live with some horrible Mundanes ! " Her tone being that of Anger making Sirius who was standing up to fall to his chair while Remus looked at the Woman and realized from her words that She was the reknowned Lady of Dragons of the Mainland. The Fact that she smelt of Dragons wasnt exactly normal either though.

Sirius got up and showed his wand but was stopped by a Blade materializing in front of him. " Dont do it Black. Grandpa's Knights take their Duties seriously. Especially since Mom here is Royalty and any danger to them is Top Priority for Exterminating. " Sirius lowered his wand as Remus looked at the Blades and noted that they were Silver and then looked to Lily who simply was facepalming while her mother was annoyed.

" Alright Lads. Enough. We've managed to scare the poor man. Know This Black , because of your inactions my grandson had to suffer a lot in his childhood life. My Father's Family Motto is " Family Above all Else " and i am one of many of children to take that Motto Seriously. You failed as a Godfather while my Son Julius managed to learn of his Nephew and planned an entire scheme to retrieve him. He deserves the title of Godfather , NOT YOU ! " The Lady Dragon stated as Julius and Lily sighed at how strong her voice was that it might've actually been heard all over the area. " I suggest you rethink your actions Mr. Black , I deem you also unworthy as a lord of your House. Woe to my Friends Dorea and Arcturus that one of the few " Sane " members of their Family lacks the balls to take up the mantle of his Lordship and fix the Family. Begone from my Sight. And Mr. Lupin , you are somewhat excused but i suggest you stopby our Apothecarium. You clearly need My Father's Wolf Cure that for some reason isn't being allowed to be sold here in Britain. And If you continue to trust Dumleshit , i will personally ask my Father to get a Restraining Order so both of you can't ever see my daughter or her son again. " With that Both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin left the room both clearly shakened by how strong this woman's voice was.

* * *

**Roughly the Same time. **

_ Know This Black , because of your inactions my grandson had to suffer a lot in his childhood life. My Father's Family Motto is " Family Above all Else " and i am one of many of children to take that Motto Seriously. You failed as a Godfather while my Son Julius managed to learn of his Nephew and planned an entire scheme to retrieve him. He deserves the title of Godfather , NOT YOU ! " _

Everyone in the Area of the Hogwarts Grounds heard the Loud Voice with such venom that many male students began to cover their ears remembering what their own Mothers sounded when they were caught doing wrong things. Harry and Henry however simply stared at the TV Screen before both clearly nodded to each other to tell Grandma/Sis to calm Down. They then saw Mr. Black and Lupin leave the Room and waited a bit before entering and saw their Grandmother/Sister sipping tea with Julius and Lily with some Knights stationed near them.

" So Grandma. What was that about ? " Harry asked though he looked to his Mother who clearly was uncomfortable with the Question. " Nothing. Dear , Just had to explain to a Brat that he doesn't have any hold over you. Now Who are you gonna Pick for the Ball ? I personally don't mind if you take them both , that would be a shocker eh ? " The Dragon Lady said with a chuckle as Julius clearly rolled his eyes while Henry sighed at the antics of his Older Sister. " Well Sis. I do have a solution to Harry's Problem. " Everyone looked at Henry " Dont Attend and instead prepare for the Annual Imperial Ball in which he can bring both girls as his dates ". Harry looked at him for a moment while the 3 Adults were dumbfounded that they forgot the Imperial Ball. No wonder their Wizard Marshall had so many issues ( On the Lusankya , a Certain Wizard Marshall sneezed just as Fou got cleaned by Altrouge , requiring another thorough brushing ).

" I just remembered that Susan and Daph are gonna summon their Servants today ! Henry , Lets GO ! " Harry said as he ran from the Room with Henry following. Julius having sipped his tea " He didn't tell us who he chose ". Lily facepalmed as their Mother simply giggled at the fact that her Grandson only said those words to avoid the topic.

* * *

**Imperial Summoning Room. Imperial Barracks. Hogwarts Grounds. December 9th 1994. **

Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let black be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

Let it be declared now;  
your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.  
Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.

An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!

Susan and Daphne Chanted having placed their Catalysts in the Center of their Summoning Circles as Harry and Henry watched alongside a Disguised Artoria , A bruised Merlin and Altrouge holding Fou. In the Other Side of the Room was Ritsuka Fujimaru , Olga Marie Animusphere and The Demi-Servant Mash Alter ,who was clearly looking at the Spare Master's Behind intensively much to her Friend's utter disappointment. Henrietta looked on wondering if her Future " Sisters-in-Law " would actually have successful summons while Assassin was behind her ready to protect her Master. Julius , Lily and Lady Dragunov had also arrived midway through the Summoning with Lily clearly interested though her Son was clearly still not sure who to take to the Ball she gestured for Sakura to come hug her as Rider stood guard. Henry did wonder where his Father was and looked to Lady Altrouge who pointed up and he nodded. Guests from the Magus Association were also Present as well a Few Imperial Battle-Magi who had already learned that some servants had already been deployed in the War of Conquest of the Empire in the Mundane and Magical Fronts although there werent any Official Records.

The Summoning Circles shone as the ritual was completed; they now await as the Servants materialize. It only took Henry to realize that something went wrong as the Girls had somewhat hesitated saying the Chant when Ritsuka shouted after Miss Mash groped his Ass. Ereshkigal looked at the Spare Master and wondered why he seemed familiar.

" Servant Berserker/Caster , Have Answered your Summons. Are you my Master ? " two Voices said in unison.

The Servant in front of Susan had Silver Hair and a Japanese Kimono. She had horns adorning her head and on her hand was a Fan. She called herself Berserker. She seemed to eye her Master with some curiousity.

The Servant in front of Daphne on the Other hand was very beautiful and looked like an actual Witch with a very clearly seductive dress and brandishing a wand. What was odd was her appearance was similar to Lady Scathach. She was their Caster now however and that was all that mattered. She looked to her Master and nodded at how dignified Daphne was.

Inwardly the Two Girls were internally screaming at how their Catalysts did not get them the Proper Servants they had planned weeks before. They were supposed to have Artemis and Asclepius ! Heck Atalanta was fine even ! But a Japanese and European Servant they didnt know of ? And one who looks similar to Lady Scathach !? This was very wrong. Why did Ritsuka have to shout out during their Chanting !? They both looked to Miss Mash who was simply smirking at them while Ms. Olga looked Angry at her Friend.

" Congratulations Girls ! You finally summoned your Servants and now we can begin Battle-Practices ! " Shouted Merlin to the Horror of those with Servants and the Future Masters. Henry was beginning to contemplate if his Catalyst would even work or if he would even get the Proper Servant and Class. Heck Susan got a Berserker and she didnt even used the Berserker Aspect of the Chant for hers ! He looked to Harry who was clearly thinking hard , probably on who to take to the Ball not that it was easy but he should really pick both or make them toss a coin. Or even not go to the Yule Ball.

Artoria was clearly surprised by the Summoning and wondered if she could summon her Knights back , Even Mordred. Gods she wanted to fix things with all of them having talked with her Descendants and Merlin , she now understood her folly at striving at being a Perfect Being during her Reign and where did that get her ? Now her Country has Pureblood Bigotry on the Magical Side and a Surprisingly fine Mundane Side though she was considering retaking both sides of the Throne considering the Empire was conquering Land in Europe , Afrika and the Middle-East. Plus if Lord Reon was right then the Age of the Gods was returning.

* * *

**Imperial Barracks. Royal Family Quarters. Hogwarts Grounds. December 9th. 1994. **

Sakura Potter-Weber-Dragunov watched as her Brother was trying to justify taking either Daphne or Susan to the Ball all while brushing Primmy's Fur. Just as her brother was about to scrap another paper about who he should take , Her New Grandpa entered the Room looking quite excited maybe he brought her something again ? That would be nice. Primate Murder or Fou then jumped off Sakura's lap and proceeded to jump on Joe's Shoulders to the delight of the Wizard Marshall who looked at Sakura and Nodded while seeing the still Frustrated Harry. " So Still no clue on who to take ? " He asked knowing that it would rile the boy up. " Grandpa ? Yeah still no luck. " Harry said clearly tired from todays events. Joe looked to Ereshkigal who was reading up on a certain Chaldean Master while Sakura sipped on juice and he smiled " Why not your Sister ? Everyone would be surprised and Sakura here is of Age and you would even have my support. Plus She hasn't had a chance to go to a Ball yet right ? " Joe said as Harry began to cough to the Worried look of his Servant and the Surprised looks on Sakura and Rider ( who also agreed that it would be interesting to watch ). " I mean both girls would understand and plus its the Duty of the Older Sibling to protect the Younger. Especially if the Younger is a Girl. Harry looked at his Great-Grandfather and knew he wasn't joking but at the same time he understood perfectly. " You're Right Grandpa ! Sakura , Go to the Dance with your Brother please ? " Harry asked in Japanese for Sakura who simply nodded and laughed at her Brother's antics which Joe also shared a laugh on. " Then its settled. Also don't mind your Fiancee's , i shall deal with them. Don't forget to tell your Mom. Or not , let everyone gawk when the Ball Starts yeah ? " Harry and Sakura nodded clearly both wanting to play a prank on everyone. Rider simply sighed at how her Mistress was clearly enjoying the fact that half the People at the Ball might faint. Oh well.

* * *

**Imperial Arctic Base. Origin Site. Same time. **

Head Researcher Irios Reon looked at the Massive Dragon encased in Ice and nodded to the Squadron of Devastator Marines to begin planting Melta Charges and Anti-Magical Explosives. _" I Will not let another Titan out. Especially one that my own Sister might attempt to woo at using her Dragon-Esque Hormones. Father's orders are Absolute. No More Destroyers. No more Ghidorah's. No More Chaos. Only Order. " _

" Do it. " Ordered the Head Researcher as the Bombs detonated and the Dragon began to melt with intensity. " What about the Samples milord " asked a Fellow Researcher who he then proceeded to shoot in the head with his Bolt Pistol. " Samples ? There are no Samples ! " Cried out Irios as the Astartes began to execute everyone else. " Let us Return. There are more Sites to destroy later on. For now , we shall debrief and recuperate " " It will be done Lord Inquisitor. " said the Armored Warrior.

As their Dropship leaves the now Destroyed Base. A Certain King of Monsters arrives and destroys the Base Further with its Atomic Breath. Irios had been told of another Radiation spike at the base and instead of going back he simply states " Our Mutual Friend was simply double tapping it as some would say. Better careful than not. "

_Chapter End_

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Kiyohime

Class : Berserker

Noble Phantasm : **Tenshin Kashou Zanmai - ****Samadhi Through Transforming Flames**

Agility : C

Endurance : E

Luck : E

Strength : E

Mana : E

NP : EX

History :

Beloved, so missed, beloved, so missed, betrayed, so sad, so sad, sosadsosadsosad,

so hateful sohatefulsohatefulsohatefulhatehate  
hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate  
hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate  
hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate  
hatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehatehate  
\- so I burned him to death.

**Height/Weight:** 158cm・41kg

**Source:** "Kiyohime Legend"  
**Region:** Japan  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil  
**Gender:** Female  
A woman that lives for love. (self-proclaimed)

Introduced in the "Kiyohime Legend". She fell in love at first sight with the handsome monk Anchin, who requested for a single night's lodgings while on his way to a temple in Kumano.

However, upon visiting Anchin late at night, Kiyohime was bluntly rejected.  
Nevertheless, Anchin promised to meet her again while on his way back from the temple in Kumano. However-

Anchin broke his promise out of fear for Kiyohime and ended up running away without meeting her.

Noticing that, Kiyohime felt into despair, grief and resentment over being betrayed, turned into a dragon and began to pursue him. Finally catching up at a temple, she burned Anchin to death while he was hiding inside a bell.

There are no records of her having the blood of the Dragon Kind mixed in. There was only a persistent deep-rooted delusion towards the human she was deeply in love with.

...in other words, one could say that transforming into a dragon just with a "misconception" is an manifestation of her tenacity.

**Samadhi Through Transforming Flames**

**Rank**: EX  
**Type**: Anti-Unit (Self)  
A fire-breathing great serpent. That is, a turnover into a dragon. If she is summoned as a Servant, this will last for only 1 turn, but the force of the dragon's breath is tremendous.

Servant Profile :

True Name : Scathach=Skadi, Scáthach (Caster), Skadi, Queen of Ice and Snow

Class : Caster

Noble Phantasm :**Gate of Skye - ****Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death**

Agility : C

Endurance : D

Luck : D

Strength : B

Mana : EX

NP : A

History :

A Servant originating from the Scandinavian Lostbelt.

A "completely different person" compared to the Scáthach from the common history of man, recognized as a god only in the Lostbelt, whose nature is closer to being a queen.

The Nordic Jötun who originated from the Celtic hero Scáthach, the mountain goddess───many of Skaði's (Su-ka-ji) characteristics are revealed.  
This side of Skaði should rather be expressed as "the Skaði with some of Scáthach's nature" than dark Scáthach.

**Height/Weight:** 162cm・50kg

**Source:** Norse Mythology, Celtic Mythology  
**Region:** Europe  
**Alignment:** Chaotic・Good  
**Gender:** Female  
Her "Chaotic" alignment is self-proclaimed. When she ruled over the Scandinavian Lostbelt, her original purpose was for social order, but it is now different when she was reborn as a Heroic Spirit, or so it is said.

In this current world, she does not have the face of a mentor capable of raising a warrior. She is not a master of martial arts, either.

Unlike the Lancer Scáthach who was more approachable, "Did I step on something", "Oh, what a young one (human)", and "Should I welcome you, or should I kill you" are just what makes up the properties of nature (gods).  
───Blow a breath.  
Be like a blizzard. And living beings will die.  
───Smile.  
Be like the eternal spring. And life will sprout gorgeously.

Both, are equivalent to her.

Skaði's (Su-ka-ji) name derives from Old Norse and means "one who scars". According to Prose Edda's "Sayings of Grímnir", she was the daughter of "the Abominable Jötun Þjazi", and lived in the old palace in Realm of Þrymheimr along with her father.

After being married to the Nordic Gods, she was named "the Beautiful Bride of the Gods".

Skaði is also called Öndurguð (Ski God) as well as Öndurdís (Ski Goddess). She was a master of hunting in the mountains and was also told to be a master of skiing.

In this work, Scáthach and Skaði are not perfectly equal in existences, but they mutually influence each other and the term "mixed up" is used.

Scáthach, as a Lancer, was bequeathed the original runes owned by the great god Odin. In a sense, it could be seen as mixing (learning).

According to the Norwegian manuscript "Heimskringla", Skaði (Su-ka-ji) had divorced with the Vanir Njörðr and remarried with Odin.  
Although she is unmarried in this work, it should be noted to the degree that it would be deeply engraved in posterity.

She, who, existed in the Losbtelt as "Scáthach-Skaði", has a particularly high mixing rate with Skaði, hence she has many attributes of the Bride of Gods.

**『Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death』**

**Rank:** A+  
**Classification:** Anti-Army / War Declaration  
**Range:** 2~50  
**Maximum Targets:** 200 people

Gate of Skye.  
Temporarily summons a massive "gate" leading to the "Land of Shadows" located outside of the world, a foreign demonic realm disconnected from the rest of the world. Instead of the Goddess Skaði, the "Castle of Shadows" which is a part of the "Land of Shadows" supposedly manifests per Scáthach's control.  
All of those within the effective range are bestowed great luck and blessings to those whom she admits by the "Castle of Shadows".  
Those who are beloved by the "Castle of Shadows" will be able to overwhelm their strong enemies, even if they are usually unable to do so.

If this Noble Phantasm is used properly in any usual Holy Grail War, there is a possibility of bringing astonoshing complications.

Scáthach-Skaði does not exactly know why she uses this Noble Phantasm. She simply perceives it as a form of divine protection bestowed by the Nordic gods being employed through the power of her other self. (the Celtic Scáthach).

The Formidable Queen.

The Goddess of Ice and Snow.

However...  
While ruling over the Lostbelt, she felt sorrow in her heart as "someone left behind", but she hid it away.  
She was a goddess beloved by the other gods and continued to be a suitor, but after the gods perished at the climax of Ragnarök, she became "the last Scandinavian God of the Lostbelt".  
Therefore───

Actually, she is proportionately tough.  
Actually, she is proportionately pure.  
Actually, she is proportionately warm.  
If one deepens their relationship with her, they will begin to see a face unlike a queen... they will see her true personality.  
She was neither a god nor a ruler. Even if her title "the Mother of Scandinavia" falls off, she is still a girl.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : The Yule Ball , 4th Summoning and Plans of Attack

* * *

**Hogwarts Great Hall. Yule Ball. December 21st. 1994. **

Everyone was eagerly waiting for the Imperials to arrive as they were said to have had an issue regarding clothing although some of the Purebloods scoffed at this as if those Imperials had better clothing. Meanwhile in the Corner , Isaac Reon was drinking ice cold coffee clearly enjoying the stupidity of the Purebloods of Britain while also checking for the other two Schools Reactions considering their Countries are under siege right now. He had gotten a missive from his Father to halt his Hunt for the Soul Leech of Voldemort and enjoy the Ball as in the Words of his Father " _I may hate Harry's Dad but those Prankster genes are staying. The boy got my drift if you know what i mean " _Isaac was aware something big was gonna happen Tonight. And he was gonna enjoy this after months of hunting down a fucking wraith. Leonard Foy went to Lord Isaac and asked " So i take it that his Majesty has a prank in the Works ? " Isaac simply nodded as they toasted to the Mayhem to come , the two Comrades in Arms clearly awaiting their " Champion " to arrive and make everyone gawk at him and his date.

**Outside the Great Hall. The Imperial Retinue. **

Harry was nervous , he could still feel the stares of everyone in the Imperial Retinue especially his Fiancee's , his Moms , his Grandma's and even Fou. The only ones not staring at him was his Great-Grandpa , Henry and Hermione who were clearly more interested in talking about the Ideas of Equalism for Magical Races , His Uncle Julius and Lady Altrouge who instead was impassive. He wondered why Merlin was even here but he spotted the Blonde Assistant he had with him lately and wondered who could she be before returning focus to the Hall Doors. He was to be the last one to enter with Sakura. A Compromise apparently considering everyone else was waiting for him to start the Opening Dance with the Other Champions. He still didn't know what his Uncle did to get him this leeway but he did heard him mutter about unleashing his Grandma's more vicious dragons out in britain give it to the Family who are famed for wooing Dragons with Hormones and good old fashion Wrangling. He then heard the Announcement for them to enter. He straightened himself out and looked to Sakura who was clearly enjoying herself. Come on Harry , This is your Sister's first Ball and according to Grandpa it was the Duty of the Older Brother to shield thy Sister from suitors. ( Elsewhere in the Multiverse , many certain persons sneezed ). Thus the Doors opened and the Moment of Truth came.

**Great Hall. Imperial Retinue entering**

Many of the British Students looked absolutely shocked at the Clothing of the Imperials , was that Gold !? Diamonds ? The French and Bulgarians however already knew what Imperials had for clothing considering many of them had witnessed the Broadcasted Events of the Empire before the Sieges , at least the Imperials werent rubbing their faces at the fact that they were probably going to be Imperial Citizens at one point. However what got Everyone's attention was the Fact that Harry Potter's Fiancee's came together as Dates which baffled many including both Isaac and Lord Foy who made a double take and grinned at the thought that the Prank was going well. Then came Harry and wait. Is that Little Sakura ? Both Lords managed to not drop their drinks too shocked at the realization that the Imperial Wizard Marshall managed to do this. Many amongst the Hogwarts Students , especially the Purebloods and a Certain Redhead Girl looked at the Potter Siblings who came as Dates even though Sakura wasn't a full potter and was technically adopted , many of them saw this clearly as a Taboo on all things while the Adults simply stared. The Hogwarts Girls however were either glaring or gawking at Hermione and her Date Henry looking like a Perfect Couple.

Harry felt all eyes on him and Sakura as his Mother was still staring at him like he murdered someone while his Grandma had a look of slight confusion. What put him off especially was his Great-Grandpa , Lady Altrouge , Uncle Julius and Merlin's Smirks. Did they plan this ? He looked to his Fiancee's who had a Thousand Yard Stare look at him which creeped him out a bit but then again he did decide this didnt he ? He then saw Uncle Isaac and Lord Foy grinning and realized he just participated in a Prank on Everyone and Himself. Seriously Grandpa What the fuck !

( Somewhere Lord Weber sneezed while drinking Ambrosia while watching the Yule Ball and chatting with his Wife. While Joe sneezed a bit causing Altrouge to grab his collar and bit him to everyone who were near them becoming extremely uncomfortable aside from Merlin and Zeltretch who popped by for Shits and Giggles. )

( The Opening Dance commenced with many simply staring at the Potter Duo than the other Champions and their Dates. A Certain Headmaster looked with interest in how this would affect the 2nd Task but paid it no heed. Its not like they intentionally wanted the hostages hurt for the 2nd task right ? Not that he would ever admit that. )

Henry looked at his Cousin with a bit of concern , if he only learned it earlier ! Dad had an odd sense of Humor although considering most of his Sisters were unmarried he might of just been subconsciously giving Harry tips to protect their Women. Even though they had Rider for that, then again Father was always Protective of Family even Brother Gellert was given a second chance though Under Brother Tiberius' Leash. Hermione on the other hand noticed her Date/Fiancee looking concerned and asked for a Dance to which Henry obliged.

Altrouge and Joe meanwhile having finished their Dance walked over to Isaac and Lord Foy who were laughing at Lord Malfoy and his Fellow " Former Death Eater " Acquaintances. Joe spoke to his Son about how they enjoyed the Prank and in response the Lord of the Red Guard gave his Father a toast which Lord Foy also shared , both having enjoyed the prank laid out by the Imperial Wizard Marshall.

As the Festivities continue , Harry finally got to his Fiancee's who were talking with his Mom and Grandma and as soon as he and Sakura got to their Table , the Entire Hall went silent before Lord Foy and Isaac began to laugh as well as a Disguised Merlin and Zeltretch only for all four Men to get drenched in water thrown by a Hidden Chiyome curtesy of Henrietta who " wanted to prank the old men ". Harry then looked back to the Table and saw that they were now willing to hear him out but his Grandpa walked over and said to the Four Women " Ladies. Dont blame him , I gave him and Sakura the Order to go to the Ball together. Who better to protect his Sister than himself. " Lady Dragunov realized her Father was being his Overprotective self again and whispered to her Daughter and Future Granddaughters in law who nodded quickly not wanting to make a scene. Lily gestured for Sakura to come hug her while Harry sat between Daphne and Susan who were not asking him for a dance to which he began to become flustered. Joe then left with the four Drenched Men with Altrouge in Tow though he gave a silent Order to Rider and Hassan to watch the area.

Ginny then attempts to ask Harry for a dance but bumps into Hermione who had a glass with her and spilled her drink over the Red-Head , The Weasley girl then attempted to shoot the Bookworm with a Stunner only to Face one Lady Altrouge with her Husband both looking at her with glares making her squirm off to the relief of both Henry and Hermione.

* * *

**Imperial Summoning Room .December 25th 1994.**

Henry was nervous as he was ordered by his Father to summon his Servant though the Entire Imperial Retinue , their Magus Association Guests ( Wizard Marshall Zeltretch and House Tohsaka and Edelfelt were present ) , Lord Foy , His Brother Isaac and worse still was the fact that Hermione invited Luna to watch as well , not that he didn't mind his Fiancee and her Best Friend but he didn't want them to see him Summon who he thinks will arrive. So he Began the Chant as the Other Masters Looked on with his Father clearly interested in what Servant would pop up. Mr. Ritsuka was also in the Room along with Ereshkigal ( funny how Harry's own Lancer was barely near him at all ) along with or dare i say my Reality Warped Sister and my Future Stepmom Ms. Olga who was clearly impassive to all of this.

_" Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

_Let black be the color I pay tribute to._

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_Let it be declared now;_

_your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

_Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

_An oath shall be sworn here._

_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

_I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

_come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance! " _

And just like that he had finished chanting but what shocked Henry was the fact that Hermione was holding out her hand in pain and he ran to her unknowingly causing the circle to broken and smoke came and instead of one Servant , there were now Three. Joe looked quite surprised and it took Altrouge and Isaac both to snap him out before he began to look at Henry with Anger due to the Servant his Son summoned. Zeltretch merely laughed at the fact that instead of one servant , there were now three and two more Masters had been confirmed for this " Irregular " War although when the smoke cleared there was definitely one more. Now that caught his attention. He had forgotten that Mr. Last Master of Mankind was also there being ogled by both Lancer of Black and Shielder Alter but considering he was clutching his hand signified that their Spare had also become one , but what Class ? He could Sense Ruler , Archer and Saber but who was this ? Oi oi How did he even summon him ? Was the Multiverse truly messing with him even in an alternate timeline ? You have my Condolences Ritsuka Fujimaru , The Wizard Marshall stated as everyone noticed there were now four Servants.

The Servants looked at their four masters as Henry looked and realized he did summon her only to realize there were four Servants instead of one. Why did he have his Mother's Luck !? ( Elsewhere a Certain Silver-Haired Witch sneezed and blamed her Husband for this despite the fact that she was lost in the middle of nowhere ). Hermione and Luna looked at their hands and noticed it had similar markings to Henry and Harrys hands as well as Daphne's , Susan's , Henrietta ( oi Etta ! ) and Mr. Fujimaru who clearly was distressed at all this attention. Lord Joe on the other hand was nearly apocalyptic but calmed down after seeing Henry was at least remorseful at his actions , He sent Isaac a look that they would all talk about this later and Isaac looked at his brother and gave a disappointed sigh. Hermione was filled with Questions while Luna simply stared at the Woman with the Wierd Bear floating near her who was smiling at her like her mother did before while A Certain Detective was analyzing the Situation before him , the Saber on the other hand seemed bored until spotting her Hubby who was clearly glaring at her Master and smirked at how the Brat had the balls to even Summon her. Then Everything came to a halt when Rider shouted " Master ! Where are we !? This isnt Chaldea ! Wheres Da vinci and everyone else !? " The Rider of Black shouted as everyone stared at her ? although some of the more Older Persons in the Room realized this was no girl but a man and they all felt a bit of a wierdness seeing a man who looks more like a girl. Ritsuka Fujimaru then gulped as Ms. Olga smiled at the realization that she could now command the Entire Team per her Marriage Contract with Lord Reon who also returned the smile while glaring at his Son. Things couldnt get worse right ?

" Im Astolfo by the Way , Rider of Black and Im a guy ! " Muttered the Pink Haired Rider with all the men aside from Lord Reon , Zeltretch and Merlin becoming quite uncomfortable seeing a man in a skirt.

" I am Artemis , Archer of Black. " Muttered the Silver-Blonde in the odd white clothing with a tiny bear flying around her.

" I am Sherlock Holmes. Ruler of Black. " Muttered the Man with the Cane and Many Magnifiers around him.

" Suzuka Gozoen Des and Saber of Black ! Say , Why does my Master look so much like Hubby over there ? " The Orange Haired Demi Human looking girl said as Joe was smacked by Altrouge ( who appeared there in a timely manner ) as the Saber of Black laughed at her Hubby being smacked by a small girl. Now things were getting interesting no ?

* * *

**Little Hangleton , England. Around the Same time. 1994. **

Gorgon was devouring the new bodies brought to her by her " Master's " Minions. As if He could actually control her. Her True Master was at Hogwarts , This was a Fun scheme however hence her playing the role of a Villain. Or should she say " Brainwashed victim " fufufufu. Her Master truly is the same as her if he is willing to cause the death of an entire town's populace simply to allow her to fight evenly with the Servants of Black. Or should she say " her fellow Comrades " ?

Voldemort had been given a new body by his new " Ally " who was sending all these materials for him on the condition that he attacks the 3rd Task's Venue. He only considered after the threat of having his new Form dissolved per the Contract he unknowingly signed. Damn those goblin made contracts ! Still , to think Lucius and the rest finally found him no thanks to Wormtail and Barty but the Fact that these Imperials were superior to them ? No. He will show them all in due time. His " Ally " had already sent these Shadow Servants to bolster his strength.

* * *

**Lusankya. Above Hogwarts Airspace. 1994. **

" Report Rider. " The Wizard Marshall said as the Purple Haired Rider stood at attention. " It seems they have been feeding her Corpses to allow her to gain enough strength. That suggests that this Voldemort lacks a stable magical core. She also reports that the corpses were brought in by Minions , her words not mine. " Medusa reported eager to return to Sakura's side.

" Very Well. Thank you Meddie. You may Return to your Mistress' Side now. " Joe said as the Servant Astralized. " Well now. To think one of my Son's Plots actually is working , I better send him a gift. Afterall things are going Just As Planned. "

Grand Knight Hadrian had arrived just as Medusa left the Lord's Quarters and he hesitated a bit before entering. " I have returned Sire , I have trained the Brats and they are ready to act as your Honour Guard once more ". " Good 02 , Finally. Been a while , Hows my tower ? " The Wizard Marshall stated as he eat his dinner. " Its fine. Bulgaria has fallen and France is at their knee's. Soon all of Mainland Europe will be ours. " The Knight stated as he took his helmet. " So what happened here ? " He asked as Joe stared for a moment and smiled " Now that you mentioned it ".

* * *

**Headmasters Office. Hogwarts. 1994. **

Fawkes looked at his " Partner " and he was having second thoughts about all this considering there are now Imperials in the Castle and FUCKING Merlin Himself was here with the King of Britain himself. He did not want to be executed permanently , Sure he could try faking it but considering the Devourer himself was here !? No. He was gonna live and if he had to he would either run or give discreet aid to the Imperials. Who knows ? Maybe they'll even let him live in a reserve.

Fawkes looked to Albus Dumbledore who was clearly insane by now if he was going to Use an Imperial Princess as a Hostage in the 2nd Task ? Adopted or not , He had seen what Imperials would do to protect their Family and he shuddered ( for a Bird that is ) at the costs that may bring. Grindelwald was bad enough but his Extended Family and Father ? Overkill , not even mentioning the fact that the Imperial Wizard Marshall had a knack for playing sides. The Phoenix thought about it and nodded to himself , Self Preservation first. Wizards second. He could at least send a warning to the Imperials , he'd rather not see some brutalizations in two months.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

Author's Notes : Yep ! Four Servants Summoned. Why ? Becuz I needed the Roster at full. Chapter 14 to come out within a day or so. With Chapter 15 following that , im on a roll right now and i need finish " Arc I ".

* * *

Servant Profile : Saber of Black

True Name : Suzuka Gozoen

Class : Saber

Noble Phantasm : **Tenkiame - ****Heavenly Demon Rain**

Agility : A

Endurance : D

Luck : B

Strength : D

Mana : A

NP : EX

History :

The dancing princess who is considered to have set a stronghold on the Suzuka Mountains and performed an oni-extermination together with Sakanoue no Tamuramaro during the Heian Period.

A peerless beauty that was extolled as both a tennyo and an oni. However, to be frank, her real identity is that of the favorite daughter of the Demon Lord of the Fourth Heaven.  
Suzuka Gozen descended from heaven with an order to turn Japan into a land of demons, but she did not approve the idea of personally working to cause chaos on a mere human country. At the end of many adventures, disappointments in love, she was brought down by the hands of her lover, Sakanoue no Tamuramaro.  
Truly, a tennyo-princess of blighted love, but the cutting-edge style that she reached after pursuing and thoroughly investigating beauty was-

"_Seriously, it had to be JK!_  
_Miko are also good, but there's nothing better than a high school girl in regards to love!_"

-listen, young lady. Are you really fine with that?

**Height/Weight:** 164cm・51kg

**Source:** Suzuka's Novel, Tamura Three-Generations Records, etc  
**Region:** Japan  
**Alignment:** Neutral・Evil  
**Gender:** Female  
*Of course, her height does not include the fox-ears.

A selfish, simplistic, talented woman who "seriously" plays a galgal high school girl.

Her original character is the exact opposite of a JK - a prudent, down to earth, dignified princess.  
Although possessing the cruelty of a princess of heavenly demons, she is proud and honest towards her roles and duties.  
...on the other hand, she also has a personality prone to melancholy in which said honesty and cleverness cause her to feel depressed towards the wicked attributes of a "daughter of oni", in an autotoxemia sort of way.  
One could describe her as a listless class-representative that is gifted with both intelligence and beauty, but also somewhat negative. Still, it seems that such true character has been mostly concealed thanks to her JK-acting.

**Heavenly Demon Rain**

**Rank:** B+  
**Type:** Anti-Army  
**Range:** 1~40  
**Maximum Targets:** 250 people  
Tenkiame.  
Its proper name is "**Sword of Transcendent Wisdom and Knowledge Daishintou (Monjuu Chiken Daitouren)**".  
A divine power that splits her favorite sword - Daitouren - into a maximum of 250 copies and mercilessly rains them down on the enemy.  
It has been said that, during her lifetime, she once rained 500 copies in a combination attack between Daitouren and Sohayamaru, the married sword that her husband possessed.  
Now, she mirrors Sohayamaru with an ornate hairpin packed with memories and invokes Tenkiame by touching Daitouren as it floats in the air. It has quite a rough shooting accuracy, but minute manipulation - such as "throw off on my surroundings in a way that it avoids only me" - becomes possible while "Blessings of Wit" is activated.

**Supernatural Power: B (A)**

A fragment of a god's power. It can freely move surrounding objects. However, since she is currently manifesting as a Servant, this ability has suffered a Rank DOWN and targets have been limited to only the items she possesses.

**Mystic Eyes: B+**  
Fascinates males through eye contact, making them harbor intense feelings of love towards Suzuka Gozen. It is possible to evade it with the Magic Resistance skill.

**Divinity: A**  
A veredict on whether that body has a divine attribute or not. As the daughter of the Demon Lord of the Fourth Heaven, Suzuka Gozen has a high divine spirit aptitude.

**Blessing of Wisdom: C**

A skill that would originally be treated as a Noble Phantasm.  
A Noble Phantasm that can drastically raise INT by equipping the Shoutouren, which is said to have been forged by the bodhisattva of sagacity.  
Her crude swordsmanship becomes precise and her tactics spread out. Also, it is filled with merits such as improving the performance of "Tenkiame" or enabling the use of "Trichiliocosm", but because her thoughts run more than necessary, she ends up falling into a temporarily state of self-hatred by looking back at the inefficient life-style of playing a high school girl. Thus, Suzuka Gozen is not eager to proactively use this.

**Trichiliocosm: EX**  
A skill that would originally be treated as a Noble Phantasm.  
By exposing Suzuka Gozen's favorite sword - the Kenmyouren - to the morning sun, it is possible to create and survey the trichiliocosm (all worlds, including parallel worlds) in the blade.  
...Suzuka Gozen does not reveal what sort of meaning this has.  
If employed for a long period of time, her qualifications as a Heroic Spirit will be revoked.

It may have been because of her unfulfilled dream of "A life with my lover, who loves me back" that Suzuka Gozen has materialized with a wish for "True love" upon the Holy Grail.

Suzuka Gozen lives and dies for love.  
On top of that, due to her wanting to be praised as a beautiful woman, she seeks beauty of her own.  
When such a woman was summoned as a Servant and suddenly received the historical background of 2000-year period, she seems to find the existence called "High-school girl" being considered as greatly beautiful by many people, and thus, worth it.  
Suzuka Gozen, who was fascinated by how high-school girls having such fun life (at first glance), took on the life style of a high-school girl at once.  
Her high-school girl's style was born out of that kind of slight misunderstanding, however, the person herself actually takes a liking to it.

"I'm hella proud of this lifestyle since I became a JK[1] of flowers. Even if it is fine to be calculating, the first thought of loss and gain is an insult to JK, ya know?" Having said that, she respects JK from the bottom of her heart.  
She seems like someone who takes everything seriously.

* * *

Servant Profile : Ruler of Black ?

True Name : Sherlock Holmes

Class : Ruler ?

Noble Phantasm : **Elementary My Dear - ****It's Elementary, My Friend**

Agility : B

Endurance : C

Luck : A++

Strength : D

Mana : B

NP : B

History :

The world's sole and greatest consulting detective.

The crystallization of the concept of detective; the representative of "those who reveals". The protagonist of the stories that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote in the 19th~20th Century, he is a detective who explains all enigmas and one of the ancestors of the "detectives" that appear on the many mystery novels of later years—- Or so it is assumed.  
But what is really the truth?

**Height/Weight:** 183cm ・ 65kg

**Source:** Sherlock Holmes Series  
**Area:** England, the whole world  
**Alignment:** Neutral ・ Good  
**Gender:** Male  
For argument's sake, if he was really originated from the stories, then there is a possibility of not only Doyle's novels but also its pastiches having been included... according to the Chaldea staff's gossips.

Thoughtful and yet dynamic. Bold and yet precise. And also a calm, level-headed man.

No sort of enigma, crime and conspiracy can escape Holmes' sight. Be that a fearsome murderer, an ancient curse, a monster of the dark night or a supranational secret society; he shall disclose them all- and defeat them if necessary. By means of a sharp sword called truth.  
If necessary, he would defeat it. With the sharp blade called the truth.

That way of being has already exceeded the realms of men, and is already the embodiment of a "wise one", "one who reveals".

**Natural Insight:** A++

The ability to perceive the true nature of things. His sharp eyes for observation will not overlook any sort of information. Although their principles are completely different, this can read into the future in a way that is similar to the future prediction of Clairvoyance.

**Baritsu:** B++  
Learned an Oriental martial arts that is extremely real combat-oriented.  
Other than employing striking techniques that combine this skill with boxing, Sherlock Holmes also has counters and grappling throws as his forte.  
If the conditions are right, he can even employ a special move that is on par with the release of True Name of a Noble Phantasm, but...

**It's Elementary, My Friend**

**Rank:** B **Type: **Anti-Unit / Anti-World  
Elementary, My Dear.  
The Noble Phantasm that Sherlock Holmes acquired upon manifesting as a Servant. His Origin - "Elucidation" - sublimated as a Noble Phantasm.  
Even if the enigma he faces is truly an existence that cannot be explained, clues and paths for reaching the truth will always "appear".  
Even if there was a treasure chest whose key has been lost, said key will turn out to be "not lost", and would certainly be possible to locate it somewhere in the world.  
(However, as expected, it will not suddenly appear in his hands. Either Holmes or his collaborators must find it, wherever it may be).

Originally a constantly active-type of Noble Phantasm, but release of True Name is performed in "Fate/GO".

Upon release of True Name, an unidentified "sphere" appears, emitting a dazzling light on the surroundings. It weakens the enemy camp and strengthens the ally camp. Even an against an unbeatable opponent, Holmes will discover a path to defeat him.

Also, its True Name is one of the famous words associated with Holmes, yet the first instance in which it was attributed to him was not on Doyle's novels, but actually the stage play produced・scripted・starred by William Gillette. It has been said that Doyle praised the Holmes played by Gillete as "surpassing my novels".  
Incidentally, the common assumption is that Gillete conceived it based on Holmes' "_Elementary_" remark towards Watson from Doyle's short story - "The Adventure of the Crooked Man".

Heroic Spirit Holmes is the fake resemblance of Dr. Joseph Bell (his model), Doyle himself, and the world oldest detective, Vidocq-

Not. He manifests as the protagonist of a novel series (or so we are lead to believe by his behavior).

In the end, is the story of Sherlock Holmes a literary creation invented by Sir Doyle, or something written down by Dr. John H. Watson as a romantic tale about the real Holmes, or maybe even a blend between these two?  
At the very least, Holmes himself should know this. But he never speaks of it himself, and constantly evades the subject in a non-serious way whenever it comes up.

* * *

Servant Profile : Archer of Black

True Name : Artemis ( Using FGO Orions Stats here )

Class : Archer

Noble Phantasm : **Tri-star Amore Mio - ****Moon Goddess's Arrows of Love and Romance**

Agility : B

Endurance : C

Luck : A+

Strength : D

Mana : A

NP : A+

History :

Artemis was summoned while having Orion as an accessory.

Correction, it's the opposite. Upon summoning Orion, a hero of Greek Mythology, for some reason the goddess Artemis also came along.  
To make matters worse, Orion completely changed into a strange creature (mascot character) that cannot be defined as either a person nor a beast.

**Height/Weight:** 165cm ・ 44kg

**Source:** Greek Mythology  
**Region:** Greece  
**Alignment:** Chaotic ・ Neutral  
**Gender:** Male ・ Female  
The height and weight belong to Artemis.

Famous as a winter representative constellation, but other than being a notorious hunter and lady-killer, it is not like a brilliant heroic tale about Orion is being transmitted.

However, he is well known as the human for whom the virgin goddess Artemis fell in love with.

Harboring uneasiness towards the abnormality of the present situation, Artemis trespassed by wedging herself into Orion's summoning. She is fulfilling the role of an Archer.

Since her divinity has dropped to the limit, she has a power that is slightly stronger than your average Servant.

Orion is dumbfounded towards Artemis' passionate approach, and if there is a chance, he will make an attack on various women and female Servants, but sadly he is just a mascot character after all, so it is all futile.

Furthermore, there is also the fact he is not cute enough to be called a mascot.

**Moon Goddess's Arrows of Love and Romance**

**Rank:** A+  
**Type:** Anti-Unit  
An arrow fired with Artemis' power of love towards Orion.  
Because it is shot together with exuberant love, it exerts tremendous damage and maximum confusion on the target.

Since Orion is an irresponsible lady-killer that likes women and flirting, he has a better affinity with a male Master whom he can repetitively amuse himself in foolish talks with.

With the exception of Orion, Artemis has no interest in the opposite gender, but she really gets into love stories regardless of being heterosexual or homosexual.

Bear-Type Servant

A perverted bear, Oribear. The bonus mascot Artemis is very cute, but her murderous intent for her darling is unending. Apparently, it is what makes her cute. After the animation update, Artemis throws her darling more in battle.

* * *

Servant Profile : Rider of Black

True Name : Astolfo , Knight of Evaporated Sanity

Class : Rider

Noble Phantasm :

Agility : B

Endurance : D

Luck : A+

Strength : D

Mana : C

NP : C

History :

Astolfo is a character from the legend of Charlemagne, Frances most famous tale of chivalry.

One of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, and a prince of England.  
Additionally, a screwed-up Heroic Spirit who has lost all rationality.

**Height/Weight:** 164cm ・ 56kg

**Source:** Legend of Charlemagne  
**Region:** France  
**Alignment:** Chaotic ・ Good  
**Gender:** ?  
As per Astolfo's request, their gender is a secret.

The Twelve Paladins were knights who served Charlemagne, the King of Franks.

Astolfo, cousin of Roland, was one of those twelve knights. However, according to legends, Astolfo was considered one of the weakest amongst the knights.

Out of control, inexperienced, careless, etc, etc.

But despite such a reputation, the Knight Astolfo overcame a number of difficult tasks.  
By the way, Astolfo's dressed this way to calm Roland down after being rejected.

Astolfo has lost all rationality, so instead of making judgments based off of merits,

Astolfo makes all choices based off "if it feels good or not."  
That hasn't changed since being summoned as a Servant, but since Astolfo is a good person, there isn't too much to worry about.

Also, while Astolfo may be weak, their numerous Noble Phantasms received through their countless adventures are very powerful and reliable.

But, it is very difficult to control Astolfo.

Since they have no wish in special to entrust the Holy Grail, this Servant's motivation greatly fluctuates depending on whatever or not they like their Master.

The type who is frankly straight with the person they came to like, regardless of said person being of the opposite or the same sex.


	15. Chapter 14 : 2nd Task and Truth

Authors Notes : So. I apologize for the Delay of Chapter 14. I just got my FGO Account back and i was enjoying getting back into the game after nearly half a year not playing it and just in time for the Apocrypha Event too. Got Siegfried , Atalante and Avicebron so fast that i basically spent most of the time getting them to Final Ascension quick but only two of them got to Lvl80 while my Avice is stuck at Lvl15 mostly because i didn't like him in the Anime and i now regret not getting him to at least 3rd Ascension considering im going to finish Lost Belt 1 post Apocrypha Event. Another Thing , Chapter 15 might take a while as Im doing the Semi-Reboot of Imperial Grand Order and after binge-watching RWBY , am going to have a crack at that with Fate Elements and Warhammer 40k Influences. Without further adeu.

* * *

Chapter 14 : The 2nd Task and The Truth of Reincarnation

* * *

**Black Lake. Feb 24th 1995.**

Lady Dragunov hated today. Today was something she did not like at all. Today was Cold. She was not an Ice Dragon but a Mother of Dragons. This ? Standing above freezing waters of a lake that houses a Kraken , Merpeople and whatever nonsense these organizers put in was not to her liking. She could see Lily/Elizabeth share a similar stance to her Mother while Julius , the Poor Boy had to be with the Judges since he is a one of the Headmasters or as these idiots called him.

Lily Potter Weber-Dragunov shivered at the cold. Her mother did not allow her to use Warming Charms as she herself couldnt be affected by such things and thus guilt-tripped her own Daughter to join in her Freezing Suffering. She looked around and couldn't spot Sakura and Ms. Meddie was also here though clearly worried for her Mistress already.

Julius Weber-Dragunov was annoyed , He had been told by Grandpa and his own Agents that his Adopted Niece was in the Lake. As much as he wanted to strangle the Organizers for having hostages in the Lake , he was more terrified of what his Mother and Sister and Rider would do. Though his Gramps was aware , he was not allowed to intervene due to some nonsense regarding the Strings of Fate or whatnot but he seemed pretty tired. Julius did not want to pressure his Grandpa , the Man could be unpredictable when tired , such as calling upon his Demon Legions to rip apart London or summon a Black Dragon of the Apocalypse in the middle of the Event. It was reassuring to have him and Lady Altrouge there to hold back his Mom and Sis though.

Joel Reon or as he once called himself , Julius Kaiser Reon was mildy enjoying himself aside from the fact that his Adopted Great-Granddaughter was in the Lake and he was somewhat using this situation. Though he did feel it odd that he could not simply get her back here with ease , that Cup must be doing it or maybe Fate herself was trying to hinder him due to her " Script ". Alas he would never know as Harry and the other 3 Champions were already in the Water. Why the Organizers didn't have Underwater Mirror Screens was beyond him. Then Again Merlin's Stupidity Spell might've worked too well...

Altrouge Brunestud-Reon was bored. She had Primate Murder with her but she was still bored. She could always tease her Husband but somehow he was tense and so was his Knight 02-Chan or was it Grand Knight now ? Always with the Titles her Husband kept giving his so called " Honour Guard ". Everyone in the Family knew they were but glorified Collective pieces he takes from ruined Realities , a bit like Old Man Zel but unlike the Coot who picks a certain orange head or his new Apprentices to give him Entertainment. Her Husband at least gives these Noble Warriors second chances at life. Even if they are now eternally sworn to him , kudos to the fact that he does give them Vacation Days.

Grand Knight Hadrian or 02 as he is still called by most of his Comrades was tense. Not since the Slaughter of Moscow was he this tense. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he was now in charge of his Liege's entire Knight Complement or at least the Primary Unit known as the Single Digits composed of himself(02) to 09. He was also ready to diffuse any uneasy situation regarding the Imperials and the British although if he was being honest , he did want to stab someone today. Preferably that fake Professor Moody , Yep He would be the one he would stab the most here if only because he was reminded of so many things back then. He shook his head as the 2nd Task was about to end. He was hoping to stab someone today and even then , merely intimidating certain people like Fudge and Malfoy would be fun enough. ( the two then had a shiver up their spines ).

Medusa or Rider as she was currently understood what her Master said about Miss Sakura but she still was tense about the entire situation. She looked at Lord Reon and the Grand Knight and could practically feel the oozing but mild aura of killing intent coming from them , well at least he is worried about his blood. She had a towel ready for the two siblings but she hoped there would be more than just a slap on the wrist as the modern people say on the Organizers for even considering this.

Primate Murder was enjoying being brushed by Her/His mistress. Not unlike that Idiot Merlin who barely brushed him/her. As Fou , he/she would follow Little Mash and even Little Harry or Henry on their shoulders but as Primate Murder/Primmy ? He/She would always be on Master Joe or Mistress Altrouge's Shoulders. That and they are more menacing than most beings.

* * *

**Inside the Lake.**

Harry clearly hated this. Why on earth did the Organizers do this ? It's freezing in here and he was to rescue a hostage ? Was it Daph ? Su ? or Sakura !? He needed to do this fast , even though he wasn't that good of a swimmer and these boosted magical swimwear his Grandpa gave him was fine but he didn't attend the Academy Swimming Lessons ! ( he was unaware that the suit relayed his thoughts to the several comlinks to his Uncle and Great-Grandfather )

( Above. Julius Weber-Dragunov had a frown hearing his Nephew's rant via the Swim Suit given to him by his Grandpa. The Swimming Lessons were Mandatory ! After this Entire Tournament debacle , he is going to send his Nephew to attend the Classes for the Swimming Lessons. )

( Joe was clearly amused and not at the same time at his Great-Grandson's dislike for Swimming. Afterall , after having sent Weber to learn of what those damn dursleys did. Who wouldn't feel dislike for swimming if you nearly drowned as a child ? He would tell his Daughter and Little Elizabeth later. Who knows ? Maybe that would get one of his few Son-in-Laws back to live in his Daughters bed than the couch. )

He had already seen the other two Champions ( Diggory and Krum ) get their Hostages out but not Delacour. Though to be fair Veela aren't that great underwater anyways. Harry looked around and saw his adopted Sister tied to a rope frozen in place. He remembered the Words of Grandpa that its the duty of us Brothers to protect our sisters and thus he swam to her as fast as he could before a Dyrax appeared and He wasn't sure if Lancer would work well underwater so he relied on his Suit's Mystic Code.

( Lady Dragunov sensed one of her Pet Dyrax' in the Lake and looked to her Father who had a clearly angry look while her Son at the Judges Area was currently shouting at the Organizers about the fact that an Ancient Dragon Beast capable of ripping apart small cities with ease was now inside a Lake where it could lay eggs as a result of its Asexual Reproduction. She put her hand on her Daughters Shoulder and whispered as Lily Potter began to look pale ).

Harry shot a gandr at the Dyrax which seemed to stun it a bit as harry used the time to head to sakura. The Dyrax then shook its head and began to swim towards Harrys legs to bite them off but a Spear manages to hit the Dyrax' head managing to injure it and it looks up to see a hooded Figure walking on Water. Harry managed to get Sakura and the Delacour Hostage with him clearly not letting the Dyrax feast on an innocent bystander in all this and began to head for the Return Area.

The Dyrax then charged at the Hooded Figure who was giving a Draconic Aura out and as the Dyrax neared them , the Figure then unsheathed a glowing sword that the Dyrax gave pause but was too late as the Light vaporized its body and causing a large explosion of water around them. The Audience and the Judges noticed that and began to panic a bit while the Imperial Retinue were either stoic or covering their Mouths to not let the Wizards see them either laughing or sighing.

* * *

**Viewing Platforms. **

Albus Dumbledore was sweating alongside many of the British Wizards , how would this impact their Relations with the French and Bulgarians and that of the International Wizards as the Event was being Broadcasted. Julius on the other hand was furious but was hiding it well , how dare they release another of his Mother's Dyrax' ? The Things were pests already and he was glad her Highness slew one if only to reveal herself to the World Once More , Premature as their Planning was. He looked to his Grandfather who was clearly annoyed judging from his face and even Lady Altrouge and Primate Murder looked quite serious. This was not good.

Lancer of Black had been at the Return Area alongside Meddie after receiving a Message from her Master to ready towels , with her was Ms. Daphne and Ms. Susan who were clearly worried for their Fiancee. She nodded to her fellow Servant who returned it.

Henry looked quite terrified. Having Sensed not only his Nephew and Older Sister's Auras but his Father's as well and that was like a Monsters if not more. Saber was behind him astralized but she too could feel the unnerving aura of Multiple Demigod Entities but in the Case of Joe and Altrouge and Fou's it was more beastly than whatever the Gods could throw at. Henry made sure both Luna and Hermione's Servants were near them at all times and ready for anything while Behind them were Squad Commander Olga simply smiling at the potential chaos about to be unleashed with Mr. Ritsuka , a disguised Rider and a Fully Armored Alter who was simply grinning at the entire debacle about to unfold.

Daphne and Susan along with their Servants looked with concern with the two girls concerned for their Fiancee while the Servants were concerned about the fact that 3 Extinction Level Entities were beginning to get angry. Harry then appeared with two girls , Sakura and a blonde girl of about 12-13 yrs old which shocked the Audience while the Elder Delacour sister helped her sister up the platform , the Judges paved through the crowd though Julius was way behind them ( to not get splashed of course. ). Harry then shouted about the fact that a Dyrax was underwater and that he was nearly killed by it if not for the Hooded Figure who was now walking towards the platform with the Broadcast Crystals covering the Figure's movements.

Joe gestured Lancer and Saber of Pendragon to return to their King/Uncle and was left with his own Knights who were cloaked. ( He was inwardly smirking at the events to come now. He still owed his Sister Moldyshorts Soul afterall. ) The Hooded Figure then arrived at the Platform and revealed herself shocking the Entire Crowd at the Watching Platforms and all over the World as the Broadcast Crystals continued to relay the events of the " Quadwizard Tournament ". The Imperials were also shocked aside from the Adults and the Servants who sighed in relief as the Imperial Wizard Marshall , the Crimson Blood Princess and Primate Murder had stopped emitting Killing Aura's that had pressured them.

" Citizens of Magical Britain ! I have returned ! and due to my Adviser's suggestions decided to wait and see how my Country has become and i am disappointed ! Where are the Values that i once upholded in my Kingdom !? When did we become a bunch of Bigots !? When did we start discriminating against my other subjects !? Tell me ! Why has my Country fallen so low ! To the Point that the only reason it has not fallen to my Kin's Empire is because i did not truly die during the Battle of Camlann ! So tell me ! Is this truly the Britain my Knights and Comrades-In-Arms died for !? Where is the Justice ! Where is the Equality ! TELL ME ! " The now Returned King of Britain shouted as the British Wizards began to kneel due to her Aura and Charisma Skill.

Joe smiled but looked around as he felt a dark presence and realized it was probably another Phantom of his Past haunting him once more. He looked to Harry who was being bombarded by his Fiancees with worry and his Mom and Grandma joining in. Julius kneeled not out of instinct to his Distant Relative but out of respect after she brought these idiot wizards to heel , Not since he Graduated from the Academy did kneeling feel this good.

Nearly Every Magical in the World watching the Broadcast were simply shocked. The Famed King of Knights had returned to britain. The World would never be the same.

* * *

**Azkaban. Feb.24.1995. **

Mary Reon was enjoying herself. Her new toys were still alive ! How Awesome was that ! Sure she injected them with a slight regenerating agent but hey , gotta savor her torture pets right ? She had already turned half the so called " Inner Circle " of Moldyshorts into Pieces of Art. Simply Beautiful as their Screams were music to her ears as the Actual Music playing was that of various crying of burning people. Oh how Wonderful , She promised Dad to get info and they squeal like little piggies when they finally gave her all these info. Her favorite toy was Lady Lestrange ! My what a screamer ! Shame shes dead now but her corpse is fun to play with ! Mama Carmilla and Lady Wu already left sometime ago for the Mainland but she had some of her Interrogators here for fun. Simply amazing !

Arnolf Reon sighed as his Elder Sister was enjoying playing with the Prisoners or what was left of them. Here was proof that his Father wasn't proper parent material but she was technically raised by Lady Carmilla so thats that. He was more worried about the fact that more ships from the Mainland were being deployed to Britain with the Queen herself having approved of it. He was still confused how the Queen was his Father's Niece but considering how many identities he had , he shrugged it off.

* * *

**Tower of Elysium. The Other side of the World. 1995. **

" This World is Ending. Do you understand Granddaughter ? " The Wizard Marshall asked as the Lily finished the Tea she was given While Lady Dragunov could only look outside the Balcony while Julius was pensive about the situation.

" What do you mean Grandfather ? I don't understand ! " Lily Shouted as the Wizard Marshall looked at her and he gave a sigh.

" Every World has a time limit. This one is at its end. A New Beginning is Near. And with it , A different Story. " The Wizard Marshall stated with a tone of sadness.

" But that means ? " Lily asked a bit shocked.

" The End Times is near Girl. And im not sure of the how much the World would be affected. Even my Powers are not enough to halt such a thing. I will tell you this however , It is highly Possible by the next World your Husband and maybe even his family would be alive , you even have more children but Harry ? No. My Foresight is as shitty as Solomon's Clairvoyance and even Merlin the Fool agree's with me. There will be a new world yes. But i highly believe that you may not be on our side no matter how foolish my daughter will try to save you. But i promise this , If by chance we cannot save you. I will make it painless , but if we can save you. Then you must be ready to cut off all ties with anyone we cant save. Understood ? " The Wizard Marshall said in a tone that made the mood very tense for everyone there.

" I-i understand. " Lily said still a bit shocked but more importantly scared of the Man that was technically her Grandfather.

" Calm Down Girl. It will not happen anytime soon. But it will happen nonetheless. I have a network that allows me to communicate with my Alternate Selves like Zel. Of course they are either the same as me or more of a dick to everyone. One even has it bad being a fucking Skeleton on a throne and the other is a Girl who has a wierd hard on for anything Robotic. " The Wizard Marshall stated as he sipped on his Coffee while Lily , Julius , Lady Dragunov and The Knight Commander simply stared at him as he told them of his counterparts with a such a straight face.

" What ? " Joe asked being creeped out by their Stares.

* * *

Authors Note : Chapter 15 will have the Reaction of the Magical World to the Return of our Beloved Saber Face and the Sheer Bashing of Dumbles and Co will commence.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Artoria Pendragon

Class : Saber ?

Noble Phantasm : Excalibur - The Sword of Promised Victory

Agility : B

Endurance : B

Luck : A+

Strength : B

Mana : A

NP : A++

History :

A legendary king of Britain. Also called the King of Knights.

Artoria is a childhood name and, upon being raised as a king, she began to be called King Arthur.  
In an age when chivalry had lost its beauty, with a holy sword in her hands, she brought about a brief moment of peace and final prosperity to Britain.  
A man in historical fact, but it seems that in this world she was a cross-dressing beauty.

**Height/Weight:** 154cm・42kg

**Source:** Arthurian Legends  
**Region:** England  
**Alignment:** Lawful Good  
**Gender:** Female  
Due to conducting herself as a man, she is unfamiliar with favor from the opposite sex.

One of the ideal kings that approves a virtuous life, a virtuous livelihood for the people.

A character with no faults that aided the weak and broke the strong.  
Calm, cool and collected; an honor student who is always serious.  
...that being said, although rarely mentioned, there is something of a sore loser in her: she does not go easy in any kind of competition and gets greatly vexed upon losing.

**Charisma: B**

A natural talent to command an army corps.  
In group battles, the abilities of one's own army are raised.  
Honest and upright, a king that swears by selfless devotion.  
The knights fell on their knees before such righteousness and the people found the hope to bear poverty. Her royal principles were not for the sake of a handful of warriors, but to govern the many powerless people.

**Sword of Promised Victory**

**Rank:** A++ **Type:** Anti-Fortress  
Excalibur.  
Not a man-made weapon, but a Divine Construct forged by the planet. A Noble Phantasm that stands at the top of all holy swords.  
It is not the sword, but its scabbard that truly possesses an outstanding ability. However, that scabbard has been forever lost.

The conclusion of Arthurian Legends marks the end of the age of knights.

Although King Arthur managed to repel the aliens*, she was not able to avoid the ruin of the land of Britain itself.  
The rebellion of Mordred - one of the Knights of the Round Table - caused the country to be split into two, and the castle of knights, Camelot, lost its light.

At Camlann Hill, King Arthur defeated Mordred, but also sustained a wound herself and fell on her knees.

Just before drawing her last breath, she gave custody of the holy sword to her last loyal retainer, Bedivere, and departed from this world.  
It has been said that, after death, she was carried to Avalon - the utopia, a paradise that does not exist anywhere in this world - and will save Britain again in the far away future.

Artoria-Type Servant

The face of this world-dominating franchise. So serious, much loyal. Might be a handful to deal with at times but she will be forever loyal to her Master. As long as she's fed. Constantly.


	16. Chapter 15 : Aftermath of the 2nd Task

Chapter 15 : Aftermath of the 2nd Task

* * *

**Headmaster's Office. Hogwarts. Days After the 2nd Task. 1995.**

Everything was falling apart thought Albus. The King of Britain had returned to them but was angered beyond measure. Worse was the fact that She clearly had the support of the Empire. Worse was when the Ministry tried to apprehend her , The Fools had clearly made it clear that she was going to restructure Magical Britain but what truly surprised him was how the Other Ministries were beginning to abandon relations with Britain. He still remembered having to kneel along with the other British Wizards and Witches when their King had ordered them to , clearly disappointed at them all. But why !? He had been doing a great job at maintaining Britain's Superior Magicals ! Was it not enough !?

Fawkes watched as the Headmaster was losing his shit and breaking things around the Office with his Magic. He now had even more reason to not get the ire of the Imperials. They had King Fucking Arthur at their side and He or rather She was clearly not in the mood to deal with the British Magicals. Heck from word from his Fellow Magical Beasts , Already Some have Declared for her while the British were mixed. The Irish were apparently allying with her for some reason but it was more likely because of the Empire having aided them a lot more than the British Ministry. Fawkes shook his head as Dumbledore broke more stuff in his Office.

* * *

**Imperial Barracks. Harry and Henry's Quarters. March 1st 1995. **

Harry looked at the Tablet detailing how the 2nd Task's Aftermath and the Revealing of King Artoria once more. The Fact that his Royal Status might be unveiled twice over actually made him feel bad while Henry was chuckling at how Harry was staring at the screen as if it was an enemy. Harry looked at Lancer and Henry who had Saber nearby and sighed as he remembered what his Grandfather had told him shortly after the 2nd Task ended.

_Flashback Start. _

_Harry sat down in his Great-Grandfather's Office and noticed his Mother , his Uncle Julius and Grandma all there with Lancer beside him clearly also nervous. " Ever heard of the Heat Death of the Universe ? " asked the Imperial Wizard Marshall. " Uhm. No ? " Harry said as the tension in the room began to clear. " Good. I like exposition. But we aren't here to discuss about that. No. Im going to be blunt Harry. Ever heard of the Reincarnation Cycle ? " His Grandpa asked as Harry responded " Yeah. Its when a person undergoes a transition into a new life as a result of his Previous Life's Actions or a Natural occurrence. " The Marshall sipped his Coffee and nodded in agreement. " Well what do you think of an entire world reincarnating hmmmm ? " He asked as Harry pondered the words and glanced at everyone else in the Room and shuddered. " Does that mean ? " Harry asked. " Yep. This World will be reborn. But not entirely , According to my Clairvoyance. The World will be similar to this one but the Empire would have existed earlier and things would be much much worse. I won't spoil some details for you but things are much worse in that world. " Joe said as Harry looked down from his seat pondering these words while Lancer looked at the Man known as the Primal Force of Humanity. She was indeed aware of this possibility afterall and had even learned of it from Rider ( Medusa ) who mentioned that all the Servants would return to the Throne following the so called Cycle although she never said when it was to occur. Harry looked up and opened his mouth. _

_Flashback End._

Suzuka Gozoen was bored AF. Even with Lancer spending time with her , she and the other servants were well aware of the Coming End Times. It wouldn't be the first time for a Servant to witness it , She was part of Chaldea when they witnessed one such world end before. She couldnt remember if it was a Lost Belt however though she didn't mind being Summoned by her Former Lover's Son. If anything it was enough to make him angry and she liked it when he was angry.

Henry watched his Cousin/Great Nephew ( Fucking Bloodlines ) as he finally stopped looking at the Tablet and he wondered if the Next World would have him as a child once more or as an adult. He had given up on looking for his Mother after he learned from Suzuka about Ophelia Blackthorne's supposed Insanity and Constant creation of Noble Phantasms and she herself was a Servant in the Throne , Specifically in the Classes of Caster , Berserker and Alter Ego which confused him with the last one. How could she be an AE ? Did his Mother merge with a Deity ? Maybe his Father knew but he would never say why.

Ereshkigal looked at her Master and wondered how he was feeling. She remembered Mister Fujimaru and had a sense of Deja Vu. What was it ? What made her Heart beat like this seeing him ? She still didnt know. What made her more concerned was when she had looked at The Shielder and shuddered. Who was she ? She felt a sense of familiarity but the Aura she emitted as Dangerous. It felt more like Something from a Chaotic Being than any Heroic Spirit. It was unnatural to say the least. Worse was how she was ogling her Fujimaru. Wait. Her Fujimaru !? She then fainted as Suzuka caught her who simply laughed it off to her being sleepy.

* * *

**Lusankya , Above Scotlands Airspace. March 1st 1995. **

Joe watched as his forces began to return to Berlin and he sighed. Alaya had managed to get a certain little Foreigner as a Pseudo Counter Guardian even for a short while. The 3rd Fleet was totally gone and he had lost hundreds of Shadow Servants that were preparing for the Invasion of America. Already his Father had ordered him to return post Tournament as this World was losing its Structure as a result of their War with the Local magicals. He had already gave Insurance to the Magi that they were safe from such things but it was still going to be bad when the World becomes much worse. It could even result in another mixed timeline. It was bad enough that A Potter World and a Fate World were merged like this and even then many of his Commanders were worried about the Possibility of fighting Stronger opponents without the Support of the Rest of the Empire. He sighed once more as he looked at Primmy playing with Altrouge and Arcueid with Merlin giving Artoria more and more reports about the Current World , this was gonna be a long day.

Artoria had just finished learning of how Stupid these Wizards truly were. They had petitioned wether or not she was the Real Deal because she was a woman and not a Man per the Legends ! Naturally she would be calm but according to her Knights whom Lord Reon had returned to her , These Wizards had basically hidden the deaths of countless of her New Generation Subjects and even Obliviated her Non-Magical Citizens related to said Subjects. She clenched her fist destroying an a knife she had as she was eating her Dinner. Merlin looked at her and sighed as even if that beast wasn't beating him right now , being in the prescence of an Angry Artoria was not a good thing.

* * *

**Little Hangleton. Riddle Manor. March 1st 1995. **

Voldemort seethed in Rage as the news came that the King of Britain was alive and had returned. Worse was the fact that these Imperials were on her side and judging from the fact that She wielded Excalibur was a far worse threat than the Potter Brat and Dumbledore. Though he had enough of his Death Eaters and these Shadow Servants from his Mysterious Ally , Avenger was demanding more bodies to consume. His Spy had already told him that March 29th was the Final Task , a bit odd but it did not matter. They will all fall before him and he would finally kill both Dumbledore and that Potter Brat !

Avenger watched as her Pseudo-Master was monologuing to himself and she shook her head. Her True Master had given her Orders to eliminate them once the Attack on the 3rd Task commences. She didn't mind losing such many a meal in the form of the audience but her Senses as a Earth Goddess told her of the End Times and she shivered. No one wanted to be hit by intense heat , especially heat that was foreign to them. Her Rider counterpart had relayed the orders to her via their Link. She would make her Master Proud , afterall He had promised her a feast unlike any other after all this mess.

* * *

**Neo-Chaldea Shadow Border. March 1st 1995. **

Ritsuka Fujimaru looked at the Screen Detailing the New Operations for the Battle of the 3rd Task as their Director and Team Leader Olga Marie said to them. He was being looked at by Shielder Alter and Astolfo and he feared for his Chastity from the Former and his Sexuality from the Latter. Olga noticed this and gave them a glare that made the 3 Focus on the Screen once more. Already Archer and Ruler were with them while their Masters were asleep and had proper protection via the Hassan of the Hundred Persona's of her Future Husband. She didn't mind marrying him and he was very considerate , even letting her Pet Projects get proper funding. She looked at Lancer and Saber entering and she sighed as Assassin was still not here and neither was her master Henrietta. Where could they be ?

_Elsewhere in London_

Henrietta entered the Room where the Imperial Wizard Marshall's other Assassins were stationed at. Jack the Ripper , Hassan of the Serenity and Henry Jekyll were the Ones at this Outpost to watch over the Ministry of Magic of Britain. They did have a Caster but he was clearly annoying and was probably knocked out. Chiyome greeted her Fellow Assassins before astralizing and Henrietta proceeded to ask " So Reports ? "

Jekyll handed her a File about the Recent Wizengamot where they had debated about Artoria's Claim as King Arthur despite the obvious and how they were to Ready Themselves to stop the Imperials post 3rd Task. Jack was busy munching on Hamburg steaks while Serenity was still guarding the Outpost outside. Henrietta read the Dossier and laughed " Well well. It seems like the Old Goat still hasnt changed. I wonder though why Big Brother hasnt done him in yet ? " She said as Jekyll gave her a Cup of Tea. " Well Lady Henrietta , Lord Julius and Lord Hadrian prefer to savor the Hunt afterall. Their words not mine. " As he sat down.

Henrietta thanked him for the Tea and muttered " Well. My Role is to be the bridge between Servant and Master afterall. Plus he did tell me to make sure that these idiots know whats coming. He wants " Accidents ". Not entirely killings but enough to make them scared and paranoid. " Jekyll looked at her and glanced at Jack who was still enjoying her Steaks. " Acknowledged. We don't need to kill them yes ? " Henrietta nodded " Although Hadrian mentioned something about a Frog Woman in Pink that Jackie was to eliminate. Preferably in front of Witnesses. " Jack looked at Henrietta and smiled " OKAY ! I Can Do that ! " she shouted as Jekyll sighed. This was gonna be a headache for the Commanding Assassin.

* * *

Author's Notes : So Chapter 15 is here ! Chapter 16 is in the Works. The Sequel/Reboot is actually prepped but i decided to finish this one at least. Again I do have another story in the Works Which Takes place in the RWBY Verse but with My Various OC's being more Prominent. If any of you notice more Warhammer References in further chapters well. It will be more so in the Sequel/Reboot.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Jack the Ripper

Class : Assassin

Noble Phantasm : **Maria the Ripper - ****The Holy Mother of Dismemberment**

Agility : A

Endurance : C

Luck : E

Strength : C

Mana : C

NP : C

History :

A serial-killer whose name is known all over the world. In Japan, it is often designated as "Jack the Ripper" without change. In spite of the frantic investigations of the Scotland Yard, it butchered five women and then disappeared without ever getting caught.

**Height/Weight:** 134cm ・ 33kg

**Source:** Historical Fact  
**Region:** England/Ireland  
**Alignment:** Chaotic ・ Evil  
**Gender:** Female  
The version of Jack in case summoned as an Assassin.

Because the true identity of Jack the Ripper has never been made clear, its shape changes in accordance with which Class it is summoned into. In this case, having manifested as an Assassin, it is an aggregation of children who were not allowed to be born.

Because of this, Assassin-Jack was killed before even being born, her wish for the Holy Grail is a regression to the womb-to return to her mother's womb. Although ignorant of the ways of the world, maybe due to having been summoned as Jack the Ripper, she is frighteningly quick-witted.

**The Holy Mother of Dismemberment**

**Rank:** D~B  
**Type:** Anti-Unit  
A Noble Phantasm that reproduces the murders of Jack the Ripper.  
There are three necessary conditions: "the time period must be night", "the opponent must be female" and "mist must occur".

She, who was summoned as Assassin, calls herself "Jack the Ripper"; but even she doesn't know if she is really the "true culprit". Although she has memories of killing several women, it is also unknown if they were Jack's victims.

As a child that was never loved, she was strongly seeking out for love. Regardless of whatever the Master is male or female, she will probably demand his/her love as a "mother". While there is no problem in responding to that love, she might intend to sneak into your abdomen.

Girl-Type Servant

A ghost who might maybe not wear quite enough. She has a burning desire to dismember anyone who lets their guard down, even her own Master. No joke.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Henry Jekyll and Hyde

Class : Assassin ( Berserker Double Summon )

Noble Phantasm : **Dangerous Game - ****The Secret Game of Sin**

Agility : A+

Endurance : E

Luck : C

Strength : C+

Mana : E

NP : C

History :

A character of the 19th-century novel, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"――or rather, the person whom the character was modeled after.

He tried to detach the "evil" from his personality but ended up revealing a personality that embodied that "evil" and eventually came to commit murder, bringing his own ruin in the end.

**Height/Weight:** 175cm ・ 60kg

**Source:** "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"  
**Region:** Europe  
**Alignment:** Lawful ・ Good (Jekyll) / Chaotic ・ Evil (Hyde)  
**Gender:** Male  
One with double existence, whose own body changes along with his personality.

** Jekyll **

An honest and intelligent man――the original personality.  
His tendency to overthink things is both his greatest virtue and flaw.  
Contrary to his peaceful appearance, he has a strong sense of justice. While alive, he was agonized by the "evil that lurks within humans".

** Hyde **

A hedonist without morals――the "evil" personality.  
A malicious anti-hero who instinctively injures all.  
Being the evil that lurks in Jekyll's mind, it's unknown if he feels bad for the evil-loathing Jekyll.

**The Secret Game of Sin**

**Rank:** C  
**Type:** Anti-Unit  
Dangerous Game. A miracle drug that morphs from Jekyll to Hyde, from Hyde to Jekyll.  
While as Hyde, he acquires close-combat power comparable to the Three Knight Classes.

**Powerless Shell: A**

While his mind and body are as Jekyll, his parameters decline and it becomes difficult to perceive him as a Servant.  
Conversely, upon employing the Noble Phantasm to become Hyde, his parameters explosively skyrocket as if a recoil.

Maybe due being summoned as an Assassin, or maybe because of the Master he lost in a previous summon, Jekyll is currently unable to completely suppress Hyde.

However, this too shall probably be settled one day.  
The conclusion of the conflict between good and evil is...

Suspicious-Type Servant

He wished to become a hero of justice, but his timid nature means he worries quite a lot. His mind is actually more stable when he's summoned as a Berserk-type Servant.

* * *

Servant Profile :

True Name : Hassan of the Serenity

Class : Assassin

Noble Phantasm : **Zabaniya - ****Delusional Poison Body**

Agility : A+

Endurance : D

Luck : A

Strength : D

Mana : C

NP : C

History :

An assassin that wears a skull mask.

One of the successive Hassan-i-Sabbah that played the role of ｢Old Man of the Mountain｣ - the leader of the assassination cult - it has been said that while alive she an expert in poisoning endowed with the alias ｢Hassan of Serenity｣.

**Source:** Historical Facts  
**Country of Origin:** Middle East  
**Alignment:** Lawful ・ Evil  
**Gender:** Female  
Her ｢face｣ during infiltration missions is basically something created through the Shapeshifting skill, but the ｢face｣ in the third stage is her natural looks. Due to the nature of her assassination methods, she has natural looks.

The legendary ｢Poison Girl｣ - told in many ages, many parts of the world starting from India of the BC era - fabricated by the assassination cult as a weapon, a tool for assassinations in real life. That is her identity.

The outward appearance of a beautiful girl is purely makeshift. Her body resists all sorts of poisons and, at the same time, is a lump of poison. Let alone her nails, even her skin and body fluids would act as deadly poisons and silently take away the lives of kings, nobles and military generals in their sleeping quarters───

In many cases, she would establish a relationship of lover or fiancee with her assassination target. In other words, she kept repeating the deed of building with her own hands an ｢artificial happiness｣ that would not be fulfilled, just to steal it away with her own hands.

Gradually, her mind creaked.

As for her final moments, maybe a general from a certain army took her head due feeling suspicious of her behavior of not even holding hands, or maybe she herself revealed her identity as an assassin and pestered the general ｢please, kill me｣───

Or maybe, she was put to the sword while the general has taken his eyes off her.

Does the person whom she touched die or live?

That is the point that she regards as the most important.  
For example, if the master had a strong resistance to poison, it would be serious. She is quietly enthusiastic and she will cuddle up.

Handsy-Type Servant

The poison coating her body will kill anything she touches. However, since you, her Master, have poison resistance, you can give her head pats anytime you'd like.


	17. Hiatus Announcement

Hiatus and Possibly Dead Fic Announcement

* * *

Author's Notes : The Reboot's Prolouge and 1st Chapter have been written and I no longer have the proper time to finish this. I may release an Ending for it at some point but the Reboot will be different and will have a Proper 1st Act. I thank all for reading my 2nd Attempt at a Fanfic. I Apologize for the Abrupt Announcement but frankly , a Fresh Start sounds good.


End file.
